A Friend's Betrayal
by Langus
Summary: Miaka & Taka are enjoying married life until a new evil emerges and destroys their happiness. After being thrown back into the book world by Suzaku, Miaka must make a choice between her past and her future...with Tasuki? Please read and review. Complete.
1. Bad Omens

A lone swallow flitted nervously about on the twisted branches of a cherry tree. The front yard of the Sukunami residence was ripe with the smell of the fresh blossoms, the grass littered with their dusty pink petals. The deceptively warm wind that blew into Hikone from the south, bringing with it the sounds and smells of the ocean, did nothing to offset the ominous presence of the dark clouds looming on the horizon. With a final anxious twitter, the sparrow leapt from its branch and joined in the stillness which had overtaken the town.

Nothing moved or breathed save for the dark storm clouds and the wind. The silence hung thickly on the air like a dense, soupy fog until Miaka Sukunami opened her front door. Her green eyes peered anxiously up at the sky and she let out a small sigh of relief when she realized it hadn't begun to storm.

"Are you sure you have to go into work? Couldn't someone else take care of it?" She glanced dubiously over her shoulder and watched her husband Taka drape a rain jacket over his sports coat.

"You know I have to go. Masuyo is on vacation in Tokyo this weekend and Tetsuya and Yui are still on their honeymoon." He smiled down at his wife to reassure her while gratefully accepting the compact umbrella she handed him. To ease her worries further, he planted a loving kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry Miaka. I'm just going to make a quick dash to the office and then I'll be back before you know it."

Her rosebud lips pressed together in a tight line, a tell-tale sign she was upset but she wasn't going to push the issue. There was nothing he could do or say to reassure her. There had to be someone at the office when the IT repair guys showed up to fix the computer system. He hated how she worried over him like this. A face as delicate as her should never be marred with lines of worry.

"I'll be home soon. I promise," he said finally and Miaka managed a small smile before opening the door for him.

"Alright, go on. But drive safe okay? No speeding! You're no Tetsuya behind the wheel!"

She gave him a mock disapproving frown and he couldn't help but laugh. Still chuckling he grabbed her around the waist and planted a lingering 'goodbye' kiss on her lips.

"I'll be home soon," he promised gently as he set her feet back on the floor. "I love you." After another carefully placed peck to her cheek he collected his things and headed out the door.

"I love you too," Miaka replied too softly for him to hear and waved him off from the door.

Taka's car quickly disappeared from the driveway and around the bend of their cul-de-sac with the unmistakable sound of a revving engine. Miaka took one last pensive look at the clouds overhead before strolling back into the house and locking the door behind her.

_Don't be silly!_ She chided herself. _It's just a silly thunderstorm. How many of those have you seen in your life Miaka? Honestly!_ Even so, she couldn't rid herself of the uneasy feeling churning in the pit of her stomach. Sitting down at the kitchen table she grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and stared at it thoughtfully.

She'd woken up that morning to the feeling that something bad was going to happen—she couldn't explain why, it was just there from the moment she opened her eyes. She'd put it off as nothing at first, but it became progressively more urgent as the day wore on. When Taka got the call to go into work, her heart had leapt into the back of her throat. Something told her she had to keep him from leaving, but he brushed her worries aside and told her she was being silly. She had to admit, if their roles were reversed she didn't think she'd listen either. It just sounded so ridiculous!

Miaka glanced anxiously at the door, willing Taka to walk through it drenched head to foot from the rain and his briefcase in hand. The house remained silent but for the steady patter of rain on the roof. A loud crack of thunder cut through the silence like a knife, causing her to jump in her seat. With a hand clutched over her racing heart, she shot the storm clouds an annoyed glare and tossed the apple back into the fruit bowl. Pushing back her chair, she stood up and lazily walked upstairs to lie down. She suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore.

Taka turned down the car radio and 'tsked' disapprovingly at the sound of hail on the roof. The storm had gotten worse, far worse than he ever thought it would get. In the past five minutes he'd gone from bone dry conditions to being pelted with bullets of hail the size of golf balls. With a hint of regret he wished he was home again. A loving house with a warm fire, food on the table, and Miaka in it seemed more than appealing at the moment.

Letting out a sigh of resignation, Taka sped up his windshield wipers. With a grunt he realized they were already moving at the fastest setting, not that they did anything to help his already limited visibility. The rain and hail were so thick it was almost impossible for him to see the road ahead. It was like driving into a dense white wall of water. He began to seriously consider turning around and heading home. It was doubtful the IT guys would show up in such bad weather anyways. Besides, fixing a computer wasn't worth risking his life over, especially not with Miaka to think about. It felt like they'd only just started their lives together.

Just as he decided he would forget about going to the office and turn around, Taka notice a dark shape looming ahead on the road. He squinted, trying to make out what it was through the sheets of rain pounding against the windshield but it was no use. He cautiously hit the brakes, hoping he wouldn't hit whatever it was and gasped when he realized his brakes had no traction on the slick road. Jerking the wheel to the right he swerved to avoid it and inadvertently threw his car into an uncontrollable spin. He began to feel sick as the car spun round and round in circles across the pavement. With a shudder and a groan he finally came to a stop. He barely had a moment to breathe a sigh of relief before the car began to move again – back towards the dark figure on the road!

"You can't be serious!" he exclaimed, his eyes growing wide as he realized the car was again moving towards the dark shape. Snapping off his seat belt he made a move for the door and tried to force it open but it wouldn't budge. No matter how hard he pounded his shoulder into it didn't open, almost as if it were sealed shut by some invisible force. There was nothing he could do but sit and wait.

When the car finally stopped, the driver's side door was blown open and Taka cautiously stepped out onto the road. He turned slowly and through the sheets of rain was able to make out a figure dressed in a black, hooded cloak.

"Welcome warrior of Suzaku," it greeted him in an unearthly voice. "It is time to die."

Taka gasped, surprised. Who was this guy? He'd left the world of the book and his life as a Suzaku warrior behind just over a year ago. He and Miaka had finally been able to settle down as a regular man and woman in peace with no responsibilities to beast gods or anyone else. For the past year they'd lived an idyllic life and this figure, whoever he was, was threatening to steal it from them. Clenching his hands into fists at his sides, Taka glared levelly at the figure standing before him. He may not be a Suzaku warrior anymore, but he'd be damned if he went down without a fight.

"You think you can kill me so easily? Bring it on!" he challenged, widening his stance and bracing his body to fight. His opponent appeared frozen, he hadn't moved a muscle, but Taka knew he was preparing to attack, he could feel the energy in the air and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. His entire body tensed in preparation but there was little he could do against the awesome power of the cloaked figure.

Without warning Taka's body was enveloped in the vibrant purple glow of his opponent's chi. It was as beautiful as it was deadly. That was the only thought his mind had time to make before his body was broken and thrown backwards to careen into the unforgiving pavement. Through the rain and hail a wicked flash of lightning forked across the sky and a loud rumble of thunder shook the earth.

As he lay broken, bleeding and drenched on the wet pavement, Taka's thoughts drifted to Miaka. What was going to happen when he wasn't there to protect her? He prayed to the gods that she would survive. She had to.

"Please Suzaku, keep her safe," he whispered before his body gave out and his eyes closed on the light of day, enveloping him in never-ending darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is revision number...well I think I've kind of lost count. I had this story on the back burner for a while but I think it deserves a re-edit. It's the first fanfic I ever wrote so if you're taking the time to read it please drop me a line and let me know what you think. Thanks! 


	2. Missed Friends

The city of Konan was alive and bustling about in preparation for the yearly planting festival. The week-long event featured parades and theatre, circuses and craft markets. It was the one time of the year the entire empire joined together to celebrate as one. Peace within the kingdom was the Emperor's primary goal and keeping the commoners happy and celebrating was and excellent way to ensure that peace remained.

Infectious excitement buzzed through the air as citizens gossiped happily about their plans for the celebration and crop-planting, but it did not reach within the palace walls at the heart of the city. A dour-faced young man leaned over the balcony and watched the comings and goings below with disinterest. Turning his back on the vibrant colours and sounds of celebration, he leaned against the banister and stared into the well-groomed palace gardens.

_Did she feel the same way?_ he wondered. _Did she feel like she didn't belong but had nowhere else to go?_

"Tasuki?" Nuriko's call floated to him through the sweet smelling air and pulled him from his thoughts.

Though he chose not to respond he was soon joined in the arbor by his good friend and fellow Suzaku warrior. "What are you doing out here by yourself? We have a great lunch inside if you want anything," he offered cheerfully.

Tasuki remained quiet as he thoughtfully picked the lavender petals of a nearby rose with his fingertips. With a shrug he offered his friend the best excuse he could give. "I just need some time to myself, to do some thinking."

Both men rested next to each other in contemplative silence, equally lost to their thoughts. After a moment Nuriko caught Tasuki's eye and gave him a knowing look. "I miss her too," he confessed seriously before clapping Tasuki soundly on the back. With a cheerful wave he flitted back towards the palace just as breezily as he'd come.

Alone once more, Tasuki let out a sigh and winced as he rubbed at the steadily growing welt on his back. _Not as much as I do._

It'd been nearly three years since the Priestess of Suzaku had left. It was cruel the way he hadn't realized just how deep his feelings for her ran until she was gone. She'd slowly worked her way into his heart, so subtly that he hadn't even noticed until it was too late to do anything about it. Now he longed for her in a way that was almost painful and though he wanted to hate her for it he couldn't. He'd never been able to hate her because she was Miaka. She was different from the rest and that's what made him...

When she'd lived in the palace, back during the time when the Seiryuu warriors were still a threat, there'd was always been something to do—a day didn't go by when there wasn't some action happening somewhere. Now as he looked around him at the peaceful kingdom he'd helped create, he realized that he no longer fit. Someone who wasn't at peace inside didn't belong in a place this happy. He felt useless and lost and without his bandits he was utterly alone. The fact that he missed Miaka more each day didn't make matters any easier either.

He'd started coming to the arbour out of nowhere one day, just for something to do. It was nice to get away from the confines of the palace every once in a while and have some time alone with his thoughts. He hadn't noticed it at first, the way he spent his entire time there staring longingly at the city gates, but eventually he realized what he was doing. A part of him was still hoping she'd walk through them. The logical side of his brain told him it would never happen, but that didn't stop him from coming or watching like he always did. The stubborn side of him apparently refused to give up.

_She's probably so happy in her new life with Taka,_ he thought with a hint of bitterness. He wanted her to be happy, if anyone deserved it she did. It'd taken a long time for him to admit that he'd envisioned himself standing at her side. He'd always known about Tamahome of course, right from the beginning, but that hadn't stopped him from falling for her. He hated the man but loved him like a brother; he'd always been a glutton for punishment. What man could resist that smile and the way she gave her whole heart to everyone? He certainly didn't blame Tamahome for falling for her but the question always haunted him - what if I'd met her first? Would things have turned out different?

Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Tasuki hung his head and gave a long suffering sigh. "I don't know how I can keep going on without her," he confessed to the gardens surrounding him. They responded with silence, which was just as well since he didn't want anyone to know his secret anyway. With a lingering glance cast over his shoulder at the gates leading into Konan, he strode out of the arbor toward the palace for lunch.


	3. An Unwelcome Visitor

An urgent pounding at her front door woke Miaka from her doze with a start.

"Taka!"

She gasped her husband's name hopefully and threw her bathrobe over her shoudlers as she ran down the stairs to the door. She reached the door and flung it open expectantly, expecting to see him standing there drenched and smiling. What she didn't expect was the cloaked figure, dressed all in black, looming in front of her.

A surprised gasp escaped her throat as she took a wary step backwards and blindly groped for the door knob. She'd never seen this man before but his very presence had her every instinct on high alert. His pale skin and long white hair made his age impossible to determine and his eyes, like dark endless pools, fixed her with a stare that beckoned to her and tried to lure her into their depths. Somehow finding the strength, Miaka broke the spell and tore her gaze from his. With a cry she slammed the door shut to block him out but his hand snaked out of the darkness of his cloak and pushed it open with ease. .

"Who are you? Where is Taka?" she demanded loudly as she staggered backwards towards the kitchen. Her feet, damp with sweat, slipped against the slick tile making her movements unbalanced and uncoordinated.

What could've been a smile passed over the man's lips but within the blink of an eye it was gone again. "Taka? Oh yes," he said in a taunting tone, "He cannot help you now priestess of Suzaku."

Miaka's eyes grew wide and her hand flew instinctively to the wedding band on her left hand. Her thumb grazed over it while she silently asked Taka to give her strength.

"H-how did you-? What did you do to Taka!" Her tone sounded demanding and confident, a far cry from the fear and despair that had her knees trembling beneath her.

Sensing her conflicted emotions, the cloaked figure laughed wickedly. "Isn't that obvious by now Priestess? I killed him of course!"

Miaka's hands flew to her mouth to stifle a horrifed scream. _No-he's lying! He has to be! Taka promised he'd come back. He can't be dead now—not after everything we went through to be together! _The man took a menacing step forwards and Miaka found herself trapped helpless against the countertop.

"Let me introduce myself Priestess," he began with a mock bow. "I am Kenshin, master sorcerer of Tenryo, and I'm here to kill you." With a malicious smile pasted on his lips, Kenshin concentrated his energy and built up his chi to blast the girl into oblivion just as he'd done to that bothersome boy.

_At least Taka and I will be together again_, Miaka thought grimly after realizing there was no escape. Closing her eyes, she readied herself for the killing blow, all the while praying that it would be swift and painless. With that prayer lingering in her mind, she felt a blast of warmth suddenly envelop her body. As the power tingled against her skin and lifted the hairs on her arms she remarked absently to herself that death was surprisingly comforting. In fact, it wasn't how she'd pictured it at all.

It wasn't until she heard a cry of outrage from somewhere far below her that she finally opened her eyes. All around her the pulsed the brilliant warm, red light of Suzaku. Hazarding a glance upwards, Miaka found herself face-to-face once moe with the gentle beast god that'd changed her life.

"We meet again Priestess," he said with a smile and bowed his head in her direction. With the gentle resting of his palm atop her head he communicated without words the only things she needed to know - she was alive and for the time being, safe.

Still trembling, Miaka could manage little more than to gape up at him in shock. After a moment, an astonished "Suzaku!" slipped from her lips and she succumbed to her fear, collapsing at the beast god's feet.


	4. Memories of What Once Was

"MIAKA!" Taka screamed her name and stretched his hand desperately towards her. Miaka ran as fast as her legs would carry her, ignoring both the ice pelting painfully against her skin and the cold, wet air burning her lungs. She could hear nothing but his calls and see nothing but the broken way his body laid atop the pavement. When she finally reached his side she could hardly bear to look at the wounds covering his body. His blood had already begun to seep across the pavement and mingle with the puddles of rainwater soaking her feet.

"Oh Taka!" she sobbed and dropped to her knees next to him. Too scared to touch him for fear of hurting him more, she hung her head and wept bitterly into her hands.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," he lied through painful gasps for air. He gave her his best reassuring smile and took hold of one of her hands. "Don't cry; I'll be all right, you'll see."

Miaka looked down at his smiling face and wanted desperately to believe him. Though her arms hung limp at her sides they ached to hold his broken body and feel the warmth of his touch next to her skin. It didn't matter that he was filthy and covered in blood, she didn't want to lose him.

"You can't die!" she sniffled loudly. "What am I going to do without you?" The fear was back, the same fear that'd unknowingly haunted her all day was tightening its grip around her throat, making her words go silent and her breaths laboured. Unless she acted fast she would lose the person most important to her and she knew she could never forgive herself for that. With new found strength and determination, she pushed herself to her feet, wiped her tears away with her sleeve and made a fist with her trembling hand.

"Alright then! I'm not going to lose you Taka. Come on, let's get you to a hospital!"

"I don't think so Priestess," threatened a steely voice from somewhere close by. Miaka gasped as a cold chill ran up her spine. Ever so slowly and with a sense of dread stalling her movements, she turned and saw Kenshin standing over Taka's body.

"Run Miaka!" he pleaded in a strangled voice filled with pain. "Please GO!"

Kenshin laughed evilly as he stared down at his victim. "Oh please Priestess, won't you stay?" he pleaded in a cruel voice. "I'd like very much for you to see the awesomeness of my power in action."

Miaka narrowed her eyes at him and clenched her fists into tight balls at her sides, until her fingernails dug into the tender skin of her palm. She wasn't going to be afraid of him anymore. She was the Priestess of Suzaku. She could defeat him! "You leave Taka alone!" she demanded boldly. "It's obvious it's me you want anyways so why don't you just get it over with huh?"

Taka struggled to turn on his side so he could catch her eye. "Miaka! No! You can't win against him. Please run away now and hide! PLEASE! I can't watch you die while I lay here helpless…I can't!" With the last of his strength exhausted, he collapsed back against the wet pavement.

Miaka's eyes grew large and filled with tears. _Oh Taka..._

Without warning Kenshin turned away from her and placed both of his hands overtop of Taka's body. Almost instantly a brilliant purple chi formed from them and grew into a ball of light the size of a basketball. As she watched horrified, he turned to her and laughed. "Say goodbye to your precious Taka Priestess."

The breath caught in Miaka's throat. She couldn't speak or breath or swallow. All she could do was watch as the purple light held in Kenshin's hands grew bigger. Taka managed to turn his head to face her and mouthed "I love you" just before the light engulfed his body, killing him.

Miaka's breath came out in ragged rasps—tears flowed freely from her eyes until she finally collapsed to her knees. Looking up at the sky she let the ice cold rain pelt her face and mingle with the hot tears on her cheeks. Finally she took in one big breath and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

oOo

"Miaka! Miaka please wake up!" His face drawn with concern, Chichiri shook her lightly by the shoulders until she stirred. "MIAKA!"

With a start Miaka's eyes flew open and she collapsed against Chichiri's chest. "He's gone! He killed him! Taka's gone!" she sobbed uncontrollably. The wise monk could do nothing more than whisper soothing words to her as he stroked her hair. Patiently, he let her cry for some time before finally pulling away.

"I'm sorry," she said, blushing with embarrassment as she used the back of her hand to wipe the last remaining tears from her cheeks. "I had the most horrible dream."

"Miaka, Suzaku told us what happened when he brought you here you know? You don't have to worry about a thing. But are you okay?"

Nodding feebly, Miaka sniffled loudly and let out a shuddering sigh. She felt hollow inside. With Taka gone what was left for her to go home to? With a start she realized she glanced around the medieval structure and realized she was no longer in her own world.

"Chichiri! Am I back in the book?!" she asked incredulously, hardly able to believe her eyes. Was this just another dream?

The monk nodded his head solemnly and stood up, replacing the mask which always made his face smile. "Suzaku brought you here so you would be safe you know? That guy in your world, Kenshin, he's bad news! It's best if you stay here for now so we can protect you if he tries to come after you again."

Miaka nodded her head dumbly, too stunned to comprehend what he was saying. Realizing this, Chirchiri gave her a patient smile and nodded his head towards the paper thin sliding door. "I think someone else wants to talk to you too you know?" With a twitch of his fingers the door flew open and Tasuki spilled in, head over heels, to land clumsily on his face.

"Ow! Wha'd'dya do that for Chichiri!" The fiery tempered bandit shouted indignantly while rubbing his sore nose. After a second he caught sight of Miaka sitting atop the bed. "Miaka—," he began and then suddently stopped. Now that she was here he suddenly couldn't think of anything to say to her.

"Hey Tasuki," Miaka called out meekly from the bed. "Good to see you haven't changed a bit! You look older…how many years has it been?"

"Only three…," he replied gruffly as he pushed himself up off the floor.

The two old friends stared silently at each other in awkward silence as they struggled over what to say next. Chichiri coughed and politely and excused himself, making up some story about having to help the new emperor with his astrology lessons. Once alone, the silence in the guest bedroom was almost deafening. Tasuki tried not to take notice of Miaka's state of near undress (that bath robe did NOTHING whatsoever to hide her curves) and stared fixedly at the floor while Miaka gazed up at the ceiling and waited for inspiration.

Feeling a nervous blush rise to colour his cheeks, Tasuki cleared his throat. "So—I heard about Ta-," he began, a little unsure of himself.

"It's okay," Miaka cut in suddenly. "I think everyone knows by now. If it's okay with you, I'd rather not talk about that just now. It still hurts too much."

It was a good minute before Tasuki noticed her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. In two quick strides he was at her side, sitting next to her on the bed. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her against his chest and rubbed her back soothingly as she cried. He could feel her tears beginning to form large wet stains on his shirt, but he didn't mind. It felt nice just to hold her, tears and all.

After a few moments, Miaka's sobs lessened and she eventually pushed herself away and mopped up her tears. "Sorry Tasuki. I just can't seem to stop crying. I keep trying to pretend it's all going to be okay but I know that it isn't. Taka-Taka…he's not coming back this time. This time he's really gone for good. I just love him so much…I don't know what I'm supposed to do now that he's--." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. The final word, as vile and offensive as it was, stuck in her throat and refused to be spoken aloud.

Tasuki searched his mind for something comforting to say, something that would take away her pain, but he wound up empty handed. Every time he heard her say she loved Taka it was like a tiny knife was being stabbed into his heart and twisted. He wanted to tell her then everything he'd been waiting to tell her for three years. He wanted her to know that she had him. He wanted to tell her how he felt and just how long he'd waited for her to return, but it just wasn't the right time. Instead he swallowed hard and took hold of her shoulders, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Miaka, nothin' I say will make ya feel any better. You're strong. You're gonna get through this. You just have to believe in yourself. You've got all of your friends here in Konan to help you. You can talk to us any time you need to ya kno."

Miaka nodded her head solemnly. "I know. You guys are the best friends anyone could ask for." With that she gave him a big, rib-crushing hug and smiled up at him.

"So tell me, what've you been doing while I was away? Back with the bandits now?" she asked, sounding more like her old cheerful self.

He couldn't help but return her infectious smile and suddenly felt lighter than he had in months. It was good to have her back."Not much at all actually," he confessed with a casual shrug of his shoudlers. "Everything's pretty boring when you're not here. Come on, let's go for a walk in the gardens and I'll fill ya in."

Miaka nodded and Tasuki deftly lifted her out of the bed, depositing her next to him on the floor. Placing her arm in his, she followed him unknowingly into the same gardens he'd visited every day she'd been gone.


	5. The Other Side

"You have failed."

The disembodied voice boomed loudly throughout the great hall, forcing all within it into silence. Kenshin, who was the object of the great one's wrath, collapsed to the floor and prostrated himself before the ancient stone stairs leading to the altar.

"I am deeply sorry master," he pleaded, voice sounding high and tight to his ears. "I did not realize Suzaku had the power to appear at will." He bowed his head until he felt the cold press of the marble tiles against his forehead, and awaited his punishment. In the tense silence that followed he grit his teeth to block out the muffled jibes and laughter aimed his way from the courtiers hiding between the shadows.

When his master spoke Kenshin cringed in expectation. "Neither did I," he conceded from somewhere atop the altar. "Which is why you'll be spared this time."

To the surprise of all, the dark one stood from his throne and walked gracefully down the steps of the altar until he was standing over Kenshin's prostrated form. "But," he warned menacingly, "if you fail me again you will pay with more than your life!"

Kenshin's head jerked up, surprised at his master's uncharacteristic act of mercy, and locked eyes with his icy blue stare. Realizing his good luck in having his life spared, he bowed his head once more to the floor - this time in gratitude.

"I will kill the Priestess of Suzaku and her warriors," he promised. "I have already arrainged for my warriors to make attacks."

The dark one nodded thoughtfully though he appeared disinterested by Kenshin's speech. "When you succeed and I have the power of all four of the beast gods, you shall also have what you desire," he reminded him in a level tone.

_Eternal life… _

"I will not fail you master." Getting to his feet, Kenshin turned to leave and was nearly at the chamber door when a cold voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Where are you going? We've not yet discussed your punishment. I want to be sure you remember not to fail a second time."

Kenshin's entire body tensed and he felt a hollow sense of dread at his master's words. Turning slowly, he faced the stoic figure seated atop the stone throne at the far end of the hall. He nodded towards a second, smaller door to his right and smiled cruelly.

"I think it's time to test out my new whips. Meet me in the dungeon once you have undressed."

Kenshin clamped his jaw shut and ground his teeth together to keep from protesting. The more he fought it the worse it would be in the end. Utterly disgusted with himself, he bowed low to his lord and breathed the words he was waiting to hear.

"Yes master."


	6. Hidden Attraction

Tasuki gazed down into the clear depths of the fishing-hole and frowned at his reflection.

_How could I even think I had a chance with her? It was easier before, when she was with HIM; at least then I knew I was beat! But now..._

Now he had to compete with Taka's ghost who was irreplacable and perfect in Miaka's eyes. Compared to him, Tasuki knew he didn't measure up. Just how do you compete with a dead person anyways? Considering the circumstances, he didn't have a chance.

The fiery-haired Suzaku warrior made a sound of disgust and threw the stone he'd been tossing in his palm into the pond. His troubled eyes watched the resulting ripples cascade outwards to the shore.

_I should just forget about it. Besides, she'd never be interested in me anyway_, he reasoned.

_I'd be good to her though, I know I would! I just gotta prove it to her. I need to show her that I love her…I can take care of her too! _his heart stubbornly chimed in.

Preoccupied as he was with the many voices bantering back and forth inside his head, Tasuki didn't notice Miaka's approach until she plopped down next to him on the grassy bank.

"Hey Tasuki! What're you doing all out here alone huh?" She peered up at him, her wide eyes blinking expectantly.

Avoiding the sweet look on her face, he shrugged his shoulders haplessly and stared out at the mountain-filled horizon. "There's nothing for me to do now that there's no Sieryuu warriors to fight," he explained tersely. "I don't even have a gang now that Koji's taken over as leader."

The delicate features of Miaka's face frowned with consternation. It was obvious to her he was down about something, but she figured he'd tell her more when he was ready. Not that she was expecting him to really. He wasn't exactly the heart to heart type of guy. As a man of action she wasn't sure if he even knew how to put what he thought into words.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I don't have anything to do either," Miaka confided. "Now that I'm not the Priestess, I don't really feel like I belong here anymore."

Tasuki glanced her way but she was too busy staring at her bare feet tapping atop the soft grass to notice. "You know, it feels kind of weird being plain old Miaka Suku—I mean Yuuki again. I feel kind of boring...I mean, if I'm not the Priestess of Suzaku, what am I?" she finished quietly, sounding rather dejected.

The bright smile that'd graced her features when she first arrived suddenly darkened and Tasuki felt his heart sink. He was just about to open his mouth to utter some words of comfort when she looked over at him to reveal a beaming smile. Her abrupt change in mood made him falter and the words stuck in his throat.

"Well I guess that means I've got lots of time to RELAX!" she exclaimed aloud and stretched her arms high above her head. The sooner she convinced everyone she was going to be fine, the sooner she'd be able to convince herself.

Tasuki hadn't missed the slip though. Seeing Miaka anything but happy felt almost unbearable. "How could you think that you idiot?" he demanded gruffly. "You'll always be the Priestess no matter what so you'll always belong here in Konan. Just 'cause there ain't no bad guys to fight doesn't mean you're suddenly a nobody. We're ALL happy you came back!"

Miaka's eyes were glistening when she looked up at him but there was a genuine glimmer of a smile on her face. "Thanks Tasuki! That makes me feel a lot better. I guess I just needed to know I still belonged. You know, just because there's no bad guys to fight and no bandits to lead doesn't mean you're useless either. You said so yourself!"

Tasuki opened his mouth to insist that it wasn't the same thing but quickly closed it again. He begrudgingly admitted to himself that she was right as usual. Instead of moping around feeling sorry for himself he should be doing something with his life. A smile tugged stubbornly at the corners of his lips until he finally gave in and burst out laughing. Miaka jumped a little, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Yea you're right," he lamented once he caught his breath again. "That's the first time I've laughed in a while. It's great to have you back Miaka!" With a grin he patted his hand atop her head and made sure to tousel her hair. Sitting back, he admired his handiwork and started laughing again. Miaka glared up at him through the soft strands of hair he'd thrown over her eyes.

"You should definitely style it like this from now on. It looks so much better! It covers your face-," he didn't get the chance to finish before Miaka punched him.

"Shove it you jerk!" she yelled, only mildly annoyed that her 'do was ruined. She really wasn't all that upset but she didn't appreciate people insulting her face.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" Tasuki put up his hands in defence. "You have a very pretty face okay?"

"Really? You're not just saying that so I don't punch you again are you?" Miaka made another fist with her hand and held it purposefully in front of her. .

"Really. I think you have a beautiful face Miaka. You're a naturally pretty girl. I like that about you." Tasuki blushed a brilliant red, realizing that he'd said much more than he'd intended too.

Miaka bowed her head, thankful for the curtain of hair that hid the obvious traces of her embarrassment on her cheeks. Not knowing what to say, the pair sat in ackward silence avoiding one anothers' eyes.

Realizing that if he was going to say anything to Miaka about how he felt, now was probably as good a time as any, Tasuki cleared his throat and sat up straighter.

"Miaka, I-," was all he managed to get out before Tama dropped from the tree branches above them to land atop Tasuki's head. The once valiantly brave Suzaku warrior flew into hysterics, screaming "Get it off! Get it off!" while running in frantic circles.

Miaka laughed out loud at the scene, thankful to have something to break the tension. She got the feeling that Tasuki had been trying to tell her something important, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She watched him in thoughtful silence until he returned a few moments later holding Tama by the scruff of the neck.

"I hate cats," he grumbled, setting the animal down on the grass. The cat "meowed" haughtily at him and sauntered off into the bushes.

"You really shouldn't hate cats. Some of them are probably smarter than you, you know," came a familiar voice above them. It was Chichiri's turn to jump down from the tree and join Miaka and Tasuki on the ground.

"How long've you been up there?" Tasuki demanded suspiciously, his eyes squinting dubiously into the tree branches above their heads.

"Not all that long," the monk replied, brushing off the question. Giving Tasuki a stern look, he turned all smiles to Miaka.

"Miaka we need to get back to the palace! The Emperor has just spoken with Taiitsukun and she wants us to meet her in the Suzaku shrine at once! She says she has information on that evil force from your world!"

Miaka sucked in a gasp and breathed the word "Kenshin" through her clenched teeth. Face set in determination she took Chichiri's arm. "Let's go then. I want to know everything I can about this guy!" Looking back over her shoulder she called to Tasuki. "You coming?"

Disappointed that his attempt to tell her how he felt had failed so miserably, the red-haired bandit lagged behind. _Well I didn't screw it up just yet. There's still a chance I can talk to her before she has to leave again_, he thought, with renewed hope.

Smiling both to himself and at Miaka's retreating image, he ran to catch up. There was nothing to be upset about. After all, he still had another chance, right?


	7. Taiitsukun Returns

A pair of indigo eyes cracked opened and peered blindly into the consuming darkness. The void was impenetrable, soundless...nothing existed inside of it except for him. Oddly, he felt completely at peace. There was nothing to be afraid of anymore. He felt protected in this place, wherever it was, like a child within a womb. Certain he was dead, he cautiously took in one rasping breath and then another. By the third he realized he was still very much alive. Each breath felt like a thousand shards of glass piercing the delicate tissues of his lungs.

His eyes blinked wide and scanned the vast expanse around him, eager to find something that would explain where he was or how he'd arrived. Feeling utterly exhausted he quickly gave up his search and closed his eyes-they were useless to him now anyway. A face flashed like a beacon of light through his mind and his breath caught in his throat. An invisible hand squeezed his heart as he whispered her name, "Miaka."

He'd failed her when she'd needed him the most. What use was he to her if he couldn't even protect her? He clenched his fists and struck them against the floor beneath him. _I will protect you,_ he promised soundlessly. _As long as_ _I'm alive I'll use every last breath I have in this body to protect you Miaka. I promise I will kill Kenshin for what he's done._

----------------------------------

Hotohori, Nuriko, Tasuki, and Miaka cowered as Chichiri led them into the Suzaku shrine where Taiitsukun planned to meet them. A large sacrificial fire stood in the centre of the room burning brightly, casting a warm orange glow along the stone walls and floor.

"What should we do? Go stand by the fire?" Miaka inquired and gave Hotohori's sleeve a gentle tug. The emporer gazed down at her amused and shook his head.

"No. I think it's best if we stay where we are. Taiitsukun will come when he is ready."

Miaka pursed her lips and turned away. She was too impatient to wait around for the god to show up whenever he felt like it. "Taiitsukun! Where are you?" she called out eargerly, her voice echoing loudly off the walls.

Chichiri gasped at her from across the room. "Miaka! Shhh! This is a place of worship you know?" he said, giving her his 'I'm not impressed' look. Miaka sighed and shot Chichiri an apologetic smile. Turning towards the fire she gazed into its burning depths and allowed her mind to wander. _Maybe Taiitsukun will know...if there's any chance at all that Taka is alive_, she wondered sadly. She was in desperate need of some good news.

As the Suzaku warriors dispersed through the room, Tasuki caught sight of Miaka lingering near the sacrificial fire. Seeing an opportunity to talk to her alone, he casually sidled up to her. After a quick glance in Chichiri's turned back he put his arm around her shoulder he placed her head against his chest. Reading the distant look in her eyes, he could tell what was on her mind. As much as it hurt him to know it, she was still thinking of Taka.

"You don't need to worry. I'll protect you in Taka's place. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again okay?"

He felt Miaka's head nod against his shirt and smiled inwardly, thankful that she wasn't shying away from him anymore. He subtly bent his head and breathed in the lavender and faintly sweet berry scent in her hair. This was it...this was how all women were supposed to smell. Tasuki closed his eyes and enjoyed the scent of her for a moment longer while his mind wondered if her lips tasted like berries too. With a heartfelt sigh he removed his arm from her shoulders and reluctantly stepped away.

"So you've come finally," a great voice boomed from the front of the hall. All five heads turned to look at the figure of Taiitsukun standing before them. Now permanently in his male form, Taiitsukun held a certain majesty over the room that even Hotohori could be jealous of. Everyone bowed their heads as he moved into the hall to join them.

"Come," he offered with a gracious sweep of his hand, "Let us go to my chambers where we can discuss this new threat to our world. I have some information about him you all need to hear."

Taiitsukun turned his back and stepped regally out of the great hall, expecting them to follow. Miaka stared after him and after a gentle nudge from Tasuki fell in step behind him. She'd only seen Taiitsukun as a male once and she'd almost hoped he would still be in his female form. He seemed a little less intimidating as a woman.

_Now is not the time to get scared Miaka Yuuki. Get your butt in that chamber pronto!_, she scolded herself and picked up her pace.

Tasuki lagged behind a little, allowing Miaka to walk ahead of him. He stared after her with a look of longing in his eyes. Would there ever be a time when he could call her his? Chichiri roughly grabbing his arm snapped him out of his daze and he swung around to meet the monk's one-eyed glare.

"I know what you're trying to do. We have more important things to worry about now. Forget about it," he whispered harshly into his ear.

Eyes narrowed, Tasuki scowled at him and ripped his arm out of his grasp. Turning his back he strode into Taiitsukun's chamber defiantly.

Putting his mask back into place, Chichiri groaned inwardly—this was going to be an uphill battle. _Nothing can get through that thick skull of his_, he grummbled tersley. With a frustrated stamp of his staff into the floor, the monk ducked through the door of the inner chamber and hurried to catch up with the others.


	8. The Mission

Taiitsukun, and the Suzaku warriors, sat at a long wooden table in his chamber. With hands folded in front of him, he gave each warrior a grave look. Shaking his head he looked at Miaka with an apologetic smile and brought out a mirror-type object which he then set on the table. The mirror floated in the air above the centre of the table so that everyone had a clear view of its reflective surface. A bright light emanated from within it let off a sudden burst of bright white light. Everyone shielded their eyes for a moment until it had died down to a peaceful glow. When they looked again, the mirror was displaying an image. Miaka gasped as she recognized the hail covered pavement, Taka's car, Kenshin standing over Taka's broken body.

"Taka!" she screamed as she watched Taka become enveloped in the purple light once more and die before her eyes for the second time. Tasuki jumped to his feet and caught Miaka before she hit the floor in a faint. Narrowing his eyes he glared down the table at Taiitsukun.

"Was the really necessary?" he growled. "She's already been through it once; she didn't need to watch him die again!" Sitting down again in his chair, Tasuki held Miaka in his lap with her head against his chest until she regained consciousness. He glared as Taiitsukun shrugged and motioned for everyone else to look at the mirror.

"It was necessary for you all to see the extent of your new opponent's powers. It is unfortunate that Miaka had to witness Taka's death a second time but it was unavoidable. She will have to deal with it eventually and it is better she do that sooner than later." Taiitsukun's voice floated through the silent room like a song and Tasuki made a sound of disgust at his apparent lack of compassion. He took a moment to gaze down at Miaka's face and felt reassured seeing how peaceful her face seemed while she was asleep.

_She will recover from this pain_, he told himself. Tasuki looked up again and gazed into the mirror himself. He watched the purple light engulf Taka's body and then suddenly Taka was no more. His mouth hung open as he thought about how easily that guy had killed the man he'd once fought in a life or death battle with and nearly lost to. So this guy, this new enemy, he really was as powerful as Taiitsukun had predicted.

"His name is Kenshin," Taiitsukun began, "and he does not work alone. He works not for himself but for another who controls him. The one who controls him is very powerful indeed but not powerful enough to harness the powers of all four beast gods. Miaka is still alive therefore Suzaku is bound to her until her death. Unless Kenshin is able to kill Miaka, his master will be unsuccessful in his task."

"What does he want, Kenshin's master?" Nuriko asked after being uncharacteristically quiet.

"He wants the power of all four beast gods. Once he has that he will be unstoppable both in this world and in Miaka's world. Time and reality will hold no bounds on him. We must not let this happen! This is why I have called you—I need you all to protect Miaka, with your lives if you must, to keep her from dying."

"So what's in it for Kenshin?" Tasuki asked in his typical give something to get something former-bandit attitude. Taiitsukun nodded at him and once again motioned to the mirror. As he spoke images of Kenshin watching his entire family die before his eyes at the hands of a rival sorcerer flashed in the mirror.

"Kenshin wants eternal life. He is afraid of death so much so that he sold himself to his current master and promised to do his bidding, whatever it may be, on the condition that his master would give him eternal life once his task had been completed."

"So what is his weakness? How do we beat him?" Chichiri asked, as he removed his mask and set it down on the table.

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you warriors of Suzaku. You must discover Kenshin's weakness on your own and beat him that way. I do not know it myself and even if I did I would not be able to tell you since it would upset the balance of intervention between rulers and livers in this world." Hotohori stood up abruptly, sending his chair toppling to the floor with a crash.

"You bring us here to tell us we must keep Miaka from dying, that not only her life but the lives of everyone in both our world and Miaka's depends on us but will not give us a helping hand to lead us on our journey?" he asked outraged. He began pacing the room as Taiitsukun remained seated, unmoving at the head of the table.

"I have told you all I know. It is up to you to do with it as you must," he said finally. Hotohori returned to the table resting both palms flat against the wood and hanging his head.

"I hate feeling helpless. I want to protect Miaka with my life but I feel as if that life will be wasted if I am unable to defeat her enemy properly."

Looking around the table, Taiitsukun saw the nods of the other warriors. He stood up from his seat and left the chamber, leaving the warriors to sit silently on their own.

"It seems so hopeless," Hotohori commented, looking across the table at Miaka's limp frame in Tasuki's lap. Nuriko nodded and rested her forehead on her palm. Chichiri stamped his staff into the ground and stood up.

"You call yourselves warriors," he said with disgust in his voice. "We have one opportunity to fight this new enemy and protect this world and Miaka's from harm you have all given up before any battle has begun!" Ashamed, the other warriors looked to Chichiri for guidance. With his mask off he was no longer the happy Chichiri they were used to seeing—the anger on his face was apparent, even his one good eye had turned red.

"Well what do you propose we do?" Nuriko asked helplessly.

"Fight. It's the only thing we can do. We don't have any other choice," he answered. "Taiitsukun did all he could for us, now it's time for us to do our part. Are you with me?"

One by one the Suzaku warriors stood up and agreed to fight once more for Miaka's sake. As soon as they had agreed to take on the task, a light appeared before each of them on the table revealing an item which would help them in their fight against Kenshin. Each warrior stared down at their new treasure on the table; all but Tasuki. He stared down into nothing—nothing had been left on the table after his ball of light had disappeared.

"That's what you get for mouthing off to Taiitsukun!" Nuriko joked holding up her new golden shield.

"Hey shaddup!" Tasuki yelled back at him. "Don't make me ruin that pretty new shield of yours with my fire!" Nuriko covered his shield protectively and stalked off giving Tasuki a dirty look. Hotohori held up his new armor and smiled as the light gleamed off its gold plating. The seal of Suzaku was engraved into the chest plate and shone bright red.

"This armor is beautiful! I can't wait to try it on!" he exclaimed excited.

"This isn't a beauty contest," Chichiri scolded while examining his new staff. "Each of these new tools will help us later on. They all contain great power and are not meant to be taken lightly."

"Give us some credit would ya?" Nuriko said with her hands on her hips. With her shield braced against one arm she looked at Chichiri annoyed. "We're all adults here. We've battled warriors to protect Miaka before and have been successful. We won't fail again so please just relax a little will you?"

Chichiri sighed and his shoulders visibly drooped. Lowering himself into the chair Taiitsukun had just occupied he rested his head in his hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologized softly. "Seeing how Taka was killed; it made me realize that we might not win this time. We had too many sacrifices last time and I couldn't bear to lose any of you. I'm sorry."

"You won't lose! I know you can beat him, I can feel it in my heart." Four pairs of eyes all looked up in surprise as Miaka awoke from her faint. Still in Tasuki's arms she smiled at Chichiri warmly. He smiled back meekly and stood up.

"So it's decided then. We'll fight." Nuriko, Hotohori, and Tasuki all nodded and agreed in unison. Miaka's heart dropped as she heard the rumble of Tasuki's voice in his chest as he agreed to fight to the death for her. She remembered the pain she went through watching first Taka and then Taka fight to the death for her and she couldn't bear to watch the same happen with Tasuki as well.

"Well where should we start?" Hotohori asked, setting down his armor on the table once more with a loud 'clunk'.

"Mt. Reikakku," Tasuki offered in a tone of voice that allowed no argument. Seeing the dubious looks of the others he explained. "The bandits are friends of ours. They'll help us in any battle we have. They may not have powers like ours but their help is better than going at it on our own." At this point he set Miaka down on her feet and smiled down at her as he rested his hand on her head. He looked to Chichiri and saw him nodding in agreement.

"Alright, we leave for Mt. Reikakku tomorrow morning then," Hotohori decided and stalked off towards the door with his new armor. Nuriko smiled and followed quickly after him with her new shield, no doubt picturing what he looked like with that new armor on his body. Chichiri, Tasuki, and Miaka exchanged glances and then left as well, no doubt thinking of everything that had to be taken care of before they left.

Miaka watched Tasuki's retreating back and bit her lip. He had broad shoulders and he was strong. She knew he would protect her no matter what but deep down she didn't want him to. He'd promised his life to her but she wished he hadn't. It felt like such a waste for them all to want to save her life when all she wanted to do was end it. The sooner life was over, the sooner she could be with Taka once more and finally in peace. The prospect was desirable but she couldn't possibly do it now-not after everyone had planned to risk so much for her. With a sigh Miaka picked up her pace to catch up and resigned herself to play along for a little while longer. She couldn't break everyone's hearts, not now.


	9. Dragon's Blood

Miaka sat on the edge of her guest bed in the palace and stared dismally at the floor. She'd been thinking of Taka all night. She could no longer sleep without watching him die at the hands of someone else as she stood by helpless. Kenshin's face haunted her until she wept and cried out in her sleep. The room was dark but she was glad for it. She didn't bother to light the lamp next to her bed. The night was quiet and the blackness of it surrounded her like a blanket. Pushing herself up off the bed, she paced the room barefoot, enjoying the feel of the wooden floorboards beneath the soles of her feet. Running a hand through her loose hair she made her way to the window and opened one of the shutters, letting the cool night air wash over her. Closing her eyes Miaka breathed in deeply, and when she opened them again a tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

"Taka, I miss you," she whispered. "I can't go on like this anymore. Every day I wake up and all I can think of is that I'm going to have to go through another day without you." Miaka broke down into sobs. Resting her head against the windowsill she allowed herself to cry in privacy. "Why did you have to die? WHY!" pounding her fist against the wall next to her she let out her frustration.

Lifting her head, she wiped the hot tears from her cheeks and stared out into the garden. She stood back from the windowsill blinking in astonishment. Running to the door she opened it quickly and looked with disbelieving eyes into the garden. Standing across from her balcony, smiling at her as if nothing were wrong, was Taka. He motioned for her to come out to him and she realized suddenly that her body was moving towards him as if drawn by an invisible tow line. He had his arms open to her, welcoming her with his smile, and she wished she could run to him. She stopped herself just outside the reach of his outstretched arms and held her breath.

"Taka?" she whispered, her tear-filled eyes searching his for answers. He smiled down at her before fading slowly away before her eyes. Miaka's hands darted out into the darkness and were met only with the cool night air. Falling to her knees on the soft dirt she hugged her body and bent her head to her knees. She cried out loud, not caring if anyone heard her. The pain of losing Taka was too much for her to handle on her own. She needed to rid herself of the pain once and for all.

Lifting her head, Miaka gazed through blurry eyes at a plant which stood in the spot where Taka's ghost had just been. She smiled to herself realizing what it was. Remembering back to her medicine lessons with Mitsukake she picked the flower and cradled it gently in both hands.

_This flower is useful if you're in the wilderness and have no way to defend yourself against an enemy. Give them the nectar and they will soon be dead. Its odourless, colourless and tasteless so you can easily slip it into their food. It's even powerful enough to work on warriors like ourselves. _

"Who knew those boring botany lessons would come in so handy." Miaka looked down at the light blue flower in her hands and remarked at how harmless it appeared. It was truly beautiful—without Mitsukake's instructions she would never have guessed its powerful and deadly abilities. Carrying the flower protectively back to her room she sat once more on the edge of her bed. Smiling, while thinking she would soon be with Taka again, Miaka dipped her head and drained the flower of its poisonous nectar.

The poison acted quickly, stealing away her breath as her heart hammered in her chest. The blindness was instant and she began to shake as the blood pounded in her ears. Miaka collapsed onto the soft blankets of her bed. All she could hear was the pounding, getting slower and softer until it was barely a whisper, and then there was nothing.

Tasuki walked slowly around the balcony which surrounded the palace with his hands in his pockets. He couldn't get Miaka out of his head. He'd been thinking about her even more now that she'd finally come back and it was making him restless. He needed answers. Tasuki wasn't surprised when he saw that his feet were leading him directly to Miaka's guest room. He stopped just short of her door, noticing that it stood ajar. Tasuki poked his head in carefully and waited until his eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room before looking around. He scanned the room, looking for Miaka, until he finally recognized the shape of her body laying across the bed. Tasuki was nearly about to walk away when a tight feeling of panic gripped his chest. Pushing the door to her room open, he stepped into it boldly.

"Miaka? Miaka are you awake?" he whispered to her. She didn't stir in her sleep. Stepping closer, Tasuki noticed that things didn't look right. A light blue flower lay crushed on the floor at her feet and her body was sprawled across the top of her blankets in an awkward position. Standing at the edge of the bed he looked down into her face and then at her chest. Expecting to see the regular rise and fall of a sleeping rhythm, his heart stopped when he realized there was no rhythmic rise and fall. Miaka wasn't breathing.

"Miaka?" he called to her again more loudly, this time shaking her as he spoke. She still remained deathly still. Lifting her off the bed Tasuki held her in his arms and knelt with her onto the floor. Her face still had colour in the cheeks but it was fading fast. Tasuki's heart hammered in his chest. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't a doctor like Mitsukake or a magician like Chichiri. He was no use to anyone in situations like these. Shaking Miaka's body more roughly he called out to her noticing with bitterness the breaking of his voice as tears began to flow from his eyes.

_I'm useless_, he thought to himself. _I can't even save the woman I love. Why did I ever think I could protect her? _

"You can't leave us! We need you here!" he yelled at her. He kept hoping she would suddenly open her eyes and say "Surprise! I got ya!" but nothing happened. Holding Miaka's limp form close to him Tasuki looked at the flower which sat trampled at the edge of the bed. _That's Dragon's Blood!_, he thought with newfound hope. Chichiri had warned him about it last time they were in the woods. He said if any girl tried to give him the flower as a gift he should kill her on the spot because it contained a powerful poison. Raising his eyebrows, Tasuki looked down into Miaka's face surprised.

"Did you really wish to die this much? I know you are in pain but you can't just give up! I would've helped you Miaka. I would've been there for you to talk to…all you had to do was ask."

Tasuki racked his brain thinking of possible ways to counteract the poison's effects. He remembered Chichiri saying something about the leaves. _Yes! That's it!_, he rejoiced inwardly. _If I can get her to eat the leaves she should be okay. _Laying Miaka's body on the floor, Tasuki leapt over to the flower to check the stem for any leaves he could use. Thankfully there was one left at the very bottom. Picking the lone leaf, he brought it back to Miaka and lifted her once more into his arms.

"Miaka, if you can hear me, I need you to eat this. It's going to make you better again." Tasuki tried in vain to get Miaka to eat the leaf on her own before realizing that she was too incapacitated to eat. After thinking for a moment, he popped the leaf into his own mouth and chewed it until the bitter juices invaded his taste buds. Careful not to swallow it himself, he bent his head and kissed Miaka's delicate lips, giving her the juice from the leaf of the flower as he did so. He stared down into her face for some time before she finally stirred and opened her eyes. Looking up into his face Miaka blinked, confused.

"I'm still alive?" she asked, voice hoarse. Tasuki nodded, tear stains still visible on his cheeks.

"I thought I was going to lose you. Promise me you'll never try that again!" Miaka nodded dumbfounded and allowed him to gather her body in towards him so he could hug her. She listened to the sound of his heart beating, it was still hammering in his chest, and wondered just how close she had come to dying. Licking her lips, she braced herself to speak again.

"Tasuki?"

"Hmmm?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this. It would break their hearts." He nodded and Miaka relaxed against him, allowing herself to fall asleep in his embrace. When she was deeper in sleep Tasuki kissed her gently, first on the forehead, then her nose, and finally, lightly on her cheek. _Don't worry Miaka, I won't tell anyone. You're right it would break their hearts…_

"You've just about broken mine," he finished in a whisper. Stroking her hair Tasuki leaned back against the bed frame and allowed himself to drift off as well, Miaka still held tightly in his arms.


	10. Miaka's Betrayal

Taka awoke to the sharp sound of heels clicking on tile flooring. The sound came closer and stopped close to his body. Whoever it was, he could feel their eyes boring into him, and kept his own eyes closed. The feet began to move once more, this time circling his body on the floor. The stopped once more by his head and the silence was broken by a polite cough.

"I know you are awake; it's no use pretending anymore. You might as well get up and face me like a man." The voice was cool, calculated, and unforgiving. The confidence exuded from whoever spoke to him was enough to make Taka grit his teeth against the aches of his body and push himself to his feet. When he finally opened his eyes he exchanged glares with the man who had tried to kill him.

"What do YOU want?" he inquired bitterly. "Wasn't killing me enough? Now you have to taunt me in the afterlife too?" Kenshin laughed at this and glanced around, clasping this hands behind his back casually.

"Some afterlife this is. Personally I envisioned a little more greenery and wildlife myself." Taka clenched his jaw to keep from lashing out at his opponent, unarmed where he stood. Kenshin had already proven quite effectively that he was superior in power; it was useless to try to fight him now.

"What do you want? Why did you bring me here if you didn't kill me?" Kenshin turned his cool gaze back to Taka and looked him up and down as if sizing him up.

"I did you a favour of course. I thought I'd show you the sort of adulterous whore you married before you became bogged down with children or any such nonsense. You really should thank me. You could be a great man Taka if it weren't for that girl."

Taka couldn't control his anger any longer and lunged at Kenshin, only to be thrown back by the protective barrier surrounding his body. He glared up into Kenshin's face from his place on the floor.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that again," Kenshin warned. "I might just have to hurt you next time and I'm sure you remember what that feels like?"

"How dare you talk about Miaka that way! She would never stray from me, she loves me!" Taka yelled helplessly. Without his strength as a Suzaku warrior he was helpless to do much more. Kenshin lifted a corner of his mouth into what could be considered a smile and spoke again.

"Tell me, how much do you believe in the good heartedness and honesty of your wife?"

"Everything I am and more," Taka replied without hesitation.

"Then I'll wager a bet with you. If I can prove that Miaka has gone astray from you, you will agree to work under me, do my bidding, and be bestowed with some of my power."

"And if you can't?" Taka pushed.

"Then you are free to go back to her whenever you wish." Kenshin and Taka locked eyes and the silence in the room was shattering.

"Also promise that you will stop this attack you have waged against her at once. That must be part of the agreement as well or else you can shove it up your ass," Taka warned and straightened his shoulders to make himself appear more confident. Kenshin seemed to consider the idea and thought about it for some time before subtly nodding.

"I am a man of my word, regardless of what else you may think me Taka. The wager will be as you have described. Now, please, look into this mirror."

With that, Kenshin pulled a small handheld mirror out from his floor length cloak and held it before him. A purple light emanated from the mirror and cast outwards like a ring around the moon.

"This mirror," Kenshin explained, "will show me what is happening in the book world at this very moment. You can ask it to show you anything you desire, and you have my word that the image will not be altered by any trickery on my behalf." Taka looked up at this last statement and gave Kenshin an unconvinced look. Kenshin shrugged it off, flapping his great black cape behind him and bowed formally.

"Please, ask the mirror anything you like." Taka thought for a moment before asking to see Nuriko. The mirror flashed bright purple for a second before settling down into a gentle haze once more. The mirror reflected not Taka's pale face but rather an image of Nuriko sitting in a gazebo surrounded by flowers. Taka smiled at seeing him so happy and asked the mirror to this time see Hotohori. The emperor was sitting at a long wooden table surrounded by advisors and looking thoroughly bored as they pointed to various kingdoms on a large map of the empire. Swallowing hard, Taka exhaled before asking to see Miaka. The mirror flashed once more before his eyes, and once the image appeared he abruptly stopped breathing.

Miaka lay in Tasuki's arms, gathered up to his chest, as he kissed her gently on the lips. Taka couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him, it had to be a trick. Miaka would never forget about him so soon, much less lust after someone else, and especially another warrior! He clenched his hand into a fist and in one angry stroke smashed the mirror to pieces on the tile floor. Little shards of purple glass scattered across the floor like marbles making little chink-chinking sounds as they went.

"It's a lie," Taka finally managed, head bent as disbelief washed over him.

"I assure you it is not. I told you she was a whore did I not?"

Taka jumped to his feet and lunged for Kenshin's throat once more but was this time thrown back by a bolt of electricity. Taka curled up into a ball and the current ran painfully through his body. When it was over, his body still shook and he groaned in pain.

"You can't say I didn't warn you. Apparently you must learn everything the hard way. In regards to our wager, I believe you can safely say I have won. Now, what I want you to do is take the powers I give you, go back into the book, and kill each of the Suzaku warriors."

"I will not! They are my friends!"

"What kind of friend manipulates your wife after she heartbreakingly watched you die? What kind of friend forgets about you so soon? What kind of friend uses the pain of your loss to their own advantage? What kind of friends are these Taka? Certainly not good ones!"

"Shut up!" Taka screamed, covering his ears with his hands.

"These people you call friends will gladly chase after your wife, one after another, until they've all had their fill of her. Its Tasuki now, but you know that Hotohori has always pined after her, and Nuriko himself told you he's always loved her. How can you compete with that when you aren't around? Face it Taka, they were all jealous of what you had and were just biding time until you died so they could move in on her." Kenshin circled Taka's body, taunting him with his words. He had seen the images in the mirror and knew the feelings of the other warriors all too well. There was no way he could deny the accusations with so much proof.

"You will kill the warriors of Suzaku," he finished solemnly. "You kill them or I kill Miaka. It's your choice."

"I will not play along with these games of yours Kenshin! Leave me be, I've had enough of your disgusting presence!" Kenshin laughed to himself and turned on his heel and walked away. He was at the door before he turned back, one hand braced against the door frame.

"I'll leave you now to consider my proposal. You're going to wish very soon that you hadn't broken that mirror my friend. It will simply drive you insane wondering what else she is doing with them."

"I am not your friend you bastard. Leave me be!" Taka said in a low threatening voice. Kenshin raised an eyebrow, considering the situation, and paused. He looked up at the ceiling and conjured up an image from the mirror, the image of Miaka and Tasuki in each others' embrace.

"Just so you don't forget anything I've shown you today...," Kenshin said with a quick smile, and just as quickly shot a bolt of purple lightning from his hand into Taka's body. It struck his chest and knocked him flat on his back to the floor. The electricity remained in his body rather than dispersing and formed shackles on his wrists and ankles, pinning him to the floor. He was now forced to be reminded of Miaka's infidelity every time he opened his eyes.

"I'll be back to check on you in a few days. Think it over." Kenshin slipped out the door as quiet as a snake in the grass and left Taka to fight his hardest battle yet, his battle with his inner self.


	11. Tasuki's Kiss

The Suzaku warriors rode peacefully on horseback along the dusty roads leading to Mount Reikaku. Birds chirped cheerfully in the trees as they passed and the sun beat down, warming the earth. The warmth seemed to reach everyone but Miaka and Tasuki however. While Chichiri, Nuriko, and Hotohori babbled cheerfully amongst one another, Miaka and Tasuki rode silently on their horse, lost in thought.

Miaka cursed herself for failing yet again. _Not only did I not save Taka but I can't even kill myself properly so I can be with him again_, she thought bitterly. She resented Tasuki for saving her but she couldn't bring herself to be angry with him. What kind of friend would he be if he hadn't tried to stop her? Remembering the tear stains on his cheeks and the look of relief that washed over him when she'd opened her eyes formed a knot of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She had been incredibly selfish, but there was no other way to be happy again. Without Taka there WAS no life…she was just existing—moving from one day to the next without any importance at all.

Tasuki tightened his grip around Miaka's waist as they rode on. He felt somehow that if he kept her within arms reach he could protect her from herself. How could he have been so stupid as to not notice how badly she was hurting and how desperate she'd become? He hadn't spoken to anyone about the night before. He was the only one who knew how badly Miaka was hurting and keeping quiet about it was killing him.

Looking sidelong at the others and their happy disposition he felt assured that they had no idea how close they had come to losing Miaka just hours before. It would be hard to keep something like this a secret, but if he wanted to gain Miaka's trust he would have to do it. She would never go to him for help if she didn't trust him. He would talk to her as soon as they'd set up camp and hopefully she would confide in him a little. Tasuki sighed inwardly and felt his stomach roll into knots at the thought of confronting Miaka later on. Today was going to be a long day, it was almost a certainty.

"I think we should stop by that pond over there and get some water ya know?" Chichiri's high pitched, friendly voice cut into both Tasuki and Miaka's dark thoughts. They nodded in unison and made an effort to appear content. Turning the horses into the small glade by the pond, everyone began to jump down from their saddles. Tasuki jumped off his horse and offered Miaka a hand down. She ignored his hand and climbed down on her own, with slightly more trouble, and brushed past him heading for the trees nearby.

Nuriko, seeing this exchange between them, cocked and eyebrow.

"What'd you do to piss her off?" he asked Tasuki, confused. Tasuki shrugged and scratched his head.

"To be honest, I don't know. Maybe one of us should go talk to her?" Nuriko stared after the spot where Miaka had vanished through the trees for a moment before replying. He shook his head slightly and turned back to Tasuki.

"No, I think Miaka just needs some time alone right now. She has a lot on her plate and having us around all the time doesn't give her much time to think things out on her own. Leave her be for now." With a small knowing smile Nuriko turned his attention back to his horse and began to unload the saddle bags with their lunch inside. Tasuki looked after the trees where Miaka had disappeared for a lingering moment before deciding that Nuriko was right. It was time to leave her alone for now; they had plenty of time to talk later. With a shrug he tied his horse to a nearby tree and joined the others for lunch.

Miaka sat beneath a tall oak tree with her knees drawn up to her chest. She sobbed silently, as visions of the happy times she had shared with Taka flashed through her mind. Why was life so incredibly unfair? They had worked so hard to be together and for what? In frustration Miaka pounded the ground with her fist.

"Damn you Suzaku," she threatened icily. "Damn you and everyone in this stupid book. Damn it all! I'm done."

Standing up, Miaka tore her way through the forest in a rage. For the first time in a long while she felt helpless and she didn't know how to handle it. Someone had always been there for her, to guide her or save her, but now she felt so vulnerable and alone. Looking around Miaka realized she was completely lost and broke into a new fit of tears. Kneeling on the ground she gave up all hope of ever being with Taka or her friends again.

Miaka was so lost in her own self-pity that when a voice came from the rocky outcrop ahead of her she thought it was her imagination at first. When the voice repeated itself she looked up stunned. A man sat amongst the rocks, his piercing dark eyes staring at her intently. It felt like an eternity before he spoke again, and even then Miaka wasn't sure she saw his lips move.

"What seems to be the matter with your highness today? No warriors out to protect you? Tsk. Tsk. That wasn't very thoughtful now was it? You never know what kind of danger you will run into out here."

It didn't take long for Miaka to realize that this was no ordinary man. It became more and more apparent that he was another one of Kenshin's minions out to get her. Standing up with courage, Miaka angrily brushed away her tears and glared at her new enemy.

"Have you been sent to kill me as well? Go on then...get it over with. I don't have all day."

The man smirked at her aloofness and jumped down to meet her on the ground. Dressed in the traditional armour of a Samurai Warrior, he looked strong and menacing. Miaka never broke her gaze with him. She always showed courage in the face of death, especially when it was a death she so desperately longed for. The warrior advanced on her, slowly drawing his large broadsword from its sheath.

"I will go down in legends for killing you," he taunted. "Just think…centuries from now I will be remembered as the greatest Samurai warrior who ever lived – Hiko, the

only warrior to ever defeat the priestess of Suzaku."

Hiko smiled as he advanced on Miaka, sword drawn and held high above his head. Miaka closed her eyes and thought of Taka. He had fought so bravely to protect her. She waited patiently, knowing it would only be a few seconds before she would see his laughing eyes once more. Hiko stopped several feet away from where Mika stood, eyes closed, chest out bravely, ready to die.

Hiko was puzzled by her lack of desire to fight for her life. Normally someone in her position would run or beg for mercy, but not her. In those few moments, Hiko saw what truly made her the Priestess of Suzaku. She had more courage than any man he had ever fought on the battlefield. He hesitated only a moment before remembering everything he would gain by killing her.

Raising his arms behind his head once more, Hiko aimed for her long, smooth neck and swung with all his strength. His sword sliced through the air and slammed into the soft ground. Looking up Hiko expected to see the body of the Priestess, bloody and decapitated at his feet, but she had disappeared. Looking around frantically, Hiko realized he'd been made a fool of.

"NO! NO! Damn you priestess! I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

Tasuki ran at a frantic rate, deeper and deeper into the woods. He held Miaka tightly in his arms, resisting her pleas to release her. Once they'd finally gotten far enough Tasuki stopped behind a tree group of trees and dropped Miaka unceremoniously on the ground.

"Ouch! What gives Tasuki! What gives?" Miaka scolded while rubbing her sore behind.

Tasuki paced back and forth seething from anger and worry. He couldn't believe how close he'd come to loser her again. Turning to Miaka he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Snap out of it Miaka. This wanting to die business it's ridiculous. Smarten up and start acting like the priestess that you are. You have this entire country counting on you and all you can think about is yourself."

Miaka ripped herself out of Tasuki's grasp and turned away from him. "Well maybe I'm tired of looking after everyone else! When do I get to do something for myself huh? I always have to be the one to sacrifice and I'm tired of it."

Tasuki knelt down before her and tilted her face until her eyes met his.

"Miaka, it's what you do. You have always been self-sacrificing. That's what makes you the Priestess of Suzaku. You have proven over and over again that you would give anything to protect your friends and the people you love. Don't give that all up now. Your ability to be so full of life and think of everyone else first is what I admire most about you."

Miaka's face softened as she looked into Tasuki's pleading eyes. He was such a good friend to her and cared about her enough to risk his life to save her. Before she realized what she was doing, Miaka leapt into Tasuki's arms and held him tightly. It felt so good to have someone to hold again that for a moment Miaka forgot about Taka.

Tasuki, a little surprised by her sudden change in mood wrapped his arms gently around Miaka's tiny body. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck. They remained in each others' arms for some time until finally Miaka pulled away and suggested they go back to camp. She still loved Taka with all her heart and was confused that just before she thought she would die, it was Tasuki's face which flashed before her eyes.

Miaka began to walk in the general direction they had come in and had gone maybe ten steps before she felt Tasuki grab her hand. He spun her around so that she was forced to face him. Miaka stood with her back against the rough bark of a cherry tree, and looked up into Tasuki's face.

He stood over her, one arm braced against the tree, looking down at her with a tenderness she'd never seen before. He was rugged but tender; and right now it was just the two of them. Miaka's heart beat so quickly she thought it might have skipped a couple of beats along the way. She knew what was coming, she could see it in his eyes, but the real question was did she want to fight it?

Now that Taka was gone she would have to move on eventually. Tasuki was a friend and she knew he would always protect her from harm; besides, it helped that he was good looking. As Tasuki leaned down to kiss her, Miaka held her breath. A hundred doubts and fears rushed through her mind in that moment before their lips touched, but she ignored them all. Giving in to all her fears, she gave herself up to him.

Tasuki's heart was beating so hard in his chest he was sure Miaka could hear it. The blood pounded in his ears and he was thankful she couldn't see how badly his knees were shaking. He smiled knowing this was his chance, this was the one time he could tell her everything and somehow he knew she would listen. He knew she wouldn't laugh in his face or torment him like those others had done long ago. Miaka was different than them.

As he leaned in closer to her lips, Tasuki secretly thanked Suzaku repeatedly for bringing her back into the book and back to him. He quietly prayed he wouldn't mess up. He wanted everything to be perfect for their first kiss.

When their lips touched, it was as if an electric shock ran through their bodies and up their spines. They broke apart, lips and hands tingling with sensation, and looked into each others' eyes amazed. Curiosity and passion won them over and they ventured into the unknown territory of each others' lips once more. Tasuki couldn't help but be amazed at how soft her lips were—everything was exactly how he imagined it would be.

Summoning his courage, Tasuki used his free hand to stroke her hair and finally let it trickle down the soft skin of her throat. Every part of her was soft and delicate to the touch. He couldn't believe a woman so perfect existed. With a start, he realized that Miaka was pushing for a deeper kiss, so he opened his mouth slightly and offered her no resistance. The feeling of her small, sweet tongue dancing about in his mouth was enough to make his knees go weak. Miaka giggled softly and pulled away leaving him breathless.

He struggled to find words but none came out. Swallowing hard, he tried again:

"Miaka, I-,"

_Now is the time to tell her!_, his mind tormented him. _Tell her now before she leaves you forever._ Looking down at Miaka's face he saw her staring up at him. A faint blush was in her cheeks as well. He sucked in his breath for courage and began again.

"Miaka, I love-,"

"Get away from her Tasuki," said a cold, steely voice from behind him. Tasuki felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck as he recognized the voice. Miaka gasped, looking over Tasuki's shoulder, and mouthed the word "No". Tasuki turned slowly and his jaw fell open.

Standing behind them, surrounded by a purple glow, was Taka. He was already positioned to fight and was glaring levelly at both of them. His eyes glowed white from anger and hatred, all of it directed at Tasuki.

"How DARE you touch her!" he bellowed, tightening his fists. Tasuki closed his mouth, recovering from his initial shock at seeing Taka alive and back in the book world.

"How are you? Why aren't you?-" he began, words failing to reach his lips. He was truly speechless. Taka cut him off sharply-

"None of that matters. What matters is you have your filthy paws all over my wife! I'm only going to say it once more, get away from Miaka you bastard!" Tasuki gaped, not quite sure how to respond or what to do. "I would've thought better from you Tasuki," he continued harshly, "I guess a bandit's habits die hard—you're still trying to steal what's not yours."

Tasuki narrowed his eyes and pushed Miaka behind him, blocking her from Taka's view.

"I don't know what your problem is man, but you need to calm down. We both thought you were dead!" Tasuki stood wary, ready to fight as well, meeting his old friend's rage-filled glare head on.

"My problem is that she belongs to me. I find you here mauling her in the forest where no one can protect her. I'll kill you for that Tasuki, Suzaku warrior or not."

"I won't leave her," Tasuki replied his voice hard and unwavering. He'd finally gotten Miaka to fall for him, he wasn't going to lose her now, not without a fight. He heard Miaka's surprised gasp from behind him and tried to ignore it. He would prove his feelings for her, even if he had to die for it.

"Then die," Taka threatened before blasting Tasuki with his chi. Tasuki was able to throw Miaka out of the way before he struck the same tree he'd only moments before been kissing her under. He looked to his right to make sure she was safe. Laying huddled on the ground he could tell she was confused and frightened but unhurt. With a groan, he stood up and faced his old friend in battle. He noticed that the chi surrounding Taka wasn't Suzaku's usual bright red but instead had turned to purple. He didn't have time to ponder what this could mean before he was thrown to the ground by another chi blast.

"I don't want to fight you," he tried to reason, raising himself up on one elbow. Taka refused to listen and kicked Tasuki in the chest once he was standing so that he fell back into the cherry tree again.

"You don't have a choice," Taka said levelly.

The two engaged each other in battle, both equal in speed, strength and determination. Miaka watched every blow helplessly from where she sat, unable to move. How could Taka possibly still be alive? And back in the book too? What had happened to Taka?

"It's not possible," she whispered. "I watched you die." With horror she watched as Tasuki was thrown into another tree. This time however, he didn't stand up again. Taka stood over him gloating with both hands resting on his hips.

"You can't win against me Tasuki. I will always be the better man."

Tasuki spit the blood that was filling his mouth onto the grass and struggled to stand up. He refused to give in. Without mercy, Taka kicked him in the mouth.

"STOP!"

Miaka's scream stopped both warriors dead in their tracks. They looked at her surprised, momentarily forgetting each other.

"Both of you stop right now! I will not watch one of you die over this!"

Running to Taka, she grabbed onto his arm and held him as tight as she could. Tasuki's heart fell when he saw her run to him. There was no reason for him to fight now. It didn't matter how much he loved her if she didn't love him in return. Taka's face softened as he looked down at Miaka. He smiled at her and told her matter-of-factly that Tasuki had to die. Pushing her to the ground Taka turned his full attention back to Tasuki.

"You will die for this insult you have done to me. I will not tolerate you lusting after my wife when I'm away. She is mine," he said with menace, glaring down at Tasuki's broken body.

"Taka! No! I won't let you!" Miaka yelled from behind him but he ignored her.

"Are you prepared to kill me too?" she asked, struggling for some way to convince

him to stop. He turned around slowly, eyebrows raised.

"Kill you my love? Why would I want to kill you? Tasuki's the traitorous bastard. I saw him all over you. That filth touching you like he has the right to," he replied turning to give Tasuki and ugly sneer.

"He wasn't attacking me. I wanted him to kiss me. You were dead and I was trying to move on. You can't kill Tasuki for wanting to take care of me!" She looked at Tasuki warmly as she said this, giving him a reassuring smile. Taka caught this exchange and turned his anger on her. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and slapped her hard across the face.

"Un-grateful whore! After everything I've done for you! You disgust me!" he exclaimed throwing her to the ground. Miaka stared up at Taka with tear filled eyes, astonished. He had never willingly laid a hand on her in a violent way. She was left on the grass in complete shock.

Tasuki grit his teeth together and managed to pull out his tessen from behind him. When Taka turned to face him once more he yelled out "Rekka Shinen!" and enveloped him in a ball of fire. Taka's body was protected by a shield of purple light which continued to surround him. Placing his hands before him, Taka generated a large purple chi blast and aimed it directly at Tasuki.

Beaten in more ways than one, Tasuki realized he wouldn't likely survive another blast. He was glad, in some small way, that if he had to die at the hands of anyone it would at least be a worthy opponent. He sucked in his breath sharply and closed his eyes, watching as the light from Taka's chi blast grew brighter. Hearing the explosion, Miaka's scream, he thought it was all ending just the way he thought it would. Tasuki was sure he was dead until he felt her small body collapse against his chest and realized he was still very much alive.

Opening his eyes slowly, Tasuki looked up into Taka's stunned face. His eyes remained fixed on a spot just below Tasuki's chin, unblinking, unmoving. Tears began to form small wells on the edge of his eyelids and spilled down onto his cheeks. Mouth open, he said the word "no" so softly it was almost blown away on the wind. Swallowing hard, Tasuki allowed feeling to re-enter his numbed limbs. Realizing he was holding onto her arm and her soft hair was tickling his neck, Tasuki looked down.

He observed Miaka's limp form on his chest for what seemed like an eternity before he realized it was her. It all seemed so unreal to him somehow. Grazing his knuckle along a dirt smudge running from her cheekbone to her jaw, he noted absently that her skin was cold. It lacked all the colour and warmth her lips had held mere moments before.

Cradling her lifeless body, Tasuki turned her jaw lightly in his hand so she was facing him. He smelled the lingering scent of lavender still in her hair as he bent his head to kiss her. Her lips were cold and salty from her tears, and this time they didn't kiss him back. Grasping her limp hand in his, he held it close to his heart, hoping that his heartbeat could somehow supply enough life for both of them to survive. He didn't want to take his eyes off the peaceful expression on her face, but Taka's strangled words drew them upwards.

"What have I done?" Looking down incredulously at his own hands, Taka was horror-struck. Tasuki said nothing, only watched as the wave of horror and self-revulsion swept through Taka's body.

At this point, there was nothing left he could say. Nothing he said would make everything better. Taka had the panicked look of a trapped animal in his eyes as he looked around frantically for something, anything, that could bring her back. His gaze fell once more to his hands as the purple aura around him faded away. With the hollow, disconnected look of someone who has just decided his own fate, Taka placed both palms on his chest. He called out Miaka's name and a heart-wrenching cry as the purple light engulfed his body. Tasuki lowered his head, eyes shut tight, and tried to shield Miaka from the blast.

When the explosion had settled and the wind had returned to normal, Tasuki opened his eyes once more and saw that Taka was gone. He gave a small sigh of relief and mourned his friend silently for a moment before turning his full attention to Miaka's body in his arms. Shaking her lightly, he tried to rouse her. When this didn't work he called her name softly. To his dismay, Tasuki realized she wasn't ever going to wake up. He bowed his head and cried with all the anguish that was tearing at his heart.

"You can't die now Miaka. I can't lose you!" he exclaimed through the choking sobs that racked his broken body. "I love you! I've always loved you but we could never be together before. I always wanted to tell you but-," a sob cut him off and his heart wouldn't let him finish. He never told her how he felt and now it was too late. Shaking her body once more, Tasuki cradled it with both hands and rocked back and forth as he cried.

"Please wake up," he whispered into her ear. The sounds of birds chirping and wind rustling through the leaves in the tree branches above came to a halt. The forest was so quiet Tasuki thought he was hallucinating when he heard someone whisper his name. When he felt warm lips brush the hollow of his neck, he sat back startled and stared wide-eyed into Miaka's face. Her eyes were open and glistening as she tried her best to smile for him.

"You—you're alive!" he exclaimed overwrought with joy. Miaka nodded feebly and winced in pain. Tasuki's smile spread from his lips to the rest of his face as he stood up with her body in his arms. Holding her close he remarked again, "I can't believe you are actually here."

"Tasuki?" Miaka asked quietly, "Did you really mean all those things you said just now?"

"With all my heart," he answered honestly. Miaka nodded and smiled too, contented, and allowed herself to drift off to sleep in Tasuki's protective embrace. When Tasuki was sure she was asleep, he bent his head and kissed her lips which were now full of life once more.

"I love you Miaka Yuuki," he whispered softly and grazed her cheek lightly with his lips. She was finally his to love, and he silently vowed to work his entire life to make sure she would always be happy.


	12. The Bandits of Mt Reikaku

Kenshin listened to the loud click of his heels on the marble floor as he walked down the long corridor that led to the Great Hall. He knew this would be his last steps. He had failed again and for the last time. No one failed Noraku and lived to tell about it. Placing his palm flat on the door made of the bones of the innocent, he took in a slow even breath. Setting his face in grim determination he pushed open the door and ignored the shocked and disappointed gasps of his fellow demons. Keeping his eyes glued to the throne ahead of him, he marched with purpose towards it and tried to block everything else out. If he was going to meet his end he would at least meet it with courage.

Kenshin stopped at the steps that led up to Noraku's massive throne and waited. It seemed an eternity before he finally heard his master's voice – cold and unforgiving. "Kenshin. You have failed me once more." Kenshin nodded and replied "yes sir." His voice was loud and confident and he felt it ring through the dead silence of the hall. His peers had all stopped to listen and see what great punishment would be bestowed upon him for his incompetence.

"I do not tolerate failure, but you know this already. Since you have proven that you are worthless to me, I have no more use for you." Each word came out bitten and sharp. Kenshin could not see Noraku's face through the shadows but he sensed that his blood red eyes were burning into his very soul.

"You are pathetic Kenshin. All you wanted was to become immortal because you feared death. You worked your entire life to reach that goal only to fail now. How sad for you." Kenshin gritted his teeth as he heard titters of laughter from the shadows behind him. "Seeing as all you ever wanted was to be immortal I can think of no better punishment for your incompetence than to grant your wish. I shall make you, Kenshin, an everlasting symbol to all the demons who shall come after you what the price of failure is."

Whether he was shocked or surprised Kenshin did not know. He didn't have time to react to his master's words before he was struck by a large green orb of light. His entire body felt numb from head to foot but he could still see and hear everything that was around him. Though his body refused to move, Kenshin was able to look down and saw then the horror of what Noraku had meant. His body was slowly being turned into stone. He was becoming a statue that could see and hear everything…one that would sit at that very place in this hall for all eternity as a symbol of what happened to those who failed.

It was then that Kenshin realized how truly evil Noraku was. By not killing him, Noraku made sure Kenshin felt the ultimate punishment – he would never, for all eternity, be able to be with his family in the afterlife. He was cursed. Forced to remain in a state between life and death…just enough in both worlds that he could not belong to the other.

Allowing his emotional defences to break down, Kenshin allowed a single tear to fall from his eye. By the time it hit his cheek it had turned to stone along with the rest of his face. The newly created statue of Kenshin stood alone in the eerie quiet of the hall. Standing with his hands at his sides, his face proud and defiant, only one small tear betrayed any sign of emotion on his face.

Noraku sat on his throne, hidden in the shadows, his face stony and emotionless. He thought in silence for some time before standing up from his throne. He heard his minions bow and was pleased that he had their respect once more. It only took one example to obtain obedience from them. Stalking out of the Great Hall he made his way towards his private chambers. If he truly wanted to succeed, than the Priestess of Suzaku would have to die by his hands alone. Snickering, Noraku pushed open to door to his chambers and began to plan how he would take down Miaka and the Suzaku warriors.

----

The night air was cool and crisp as the Suzaku warriors arrived at the hideout of the bandits of Mt. Reikaku. Halting his horse with a soft 'ho', Tasuki whistled a quick tune into the night air and paused to listen. Before long, a soft rustling could be heard within the bushes. With a loud "TASUKI!" Kouji emerged from the woods flanked by his fellow bandits.

"Is that really you or am I dreaming that you've come back to join us again?" Kouji joked as he strolled up to the horses. Tasuki laughed and leaned down to grasp arms with his old friend.

"Are you kiddin'? Leave the palace for this dump?" he said with a laugh. "It looks like you've been doing well for yourself though," he commented while looking Kouji up and down. Kouji tugged at the collar of his new jacket and grinned.

"Yeah well now that there is no more war here there's a lot more dough to go around," he said with a wink.

After a few quick words with his friend, Tasuki motioned to the other Suzaku warriors that everything was taken care of. Easing himself off of his horse with a groan, he took a minute to stretch his aching muscles. It had been a long time since he had ridden so long on a horse. After what had happened to Miaka in the woods, the other warriors had understandably not wanted to make any more unnecessary stops.

Tasuki helped a drousy Miaka down from the horse and carried her inside the bandits' hideout. Kouji had kindly offered to let them stay for the night and gave each of them their own room. He looked inquisitively at Tasuki as he passed by with Miaka held tightly in his arms but understood that his friend would explain everything when the time was right.

Chichiri watched Tasuki's shadow disappear into the cabin with a thoughtful glance. He decided he would have to have a word with Tasuki about the problems associated with getting involved with Miaka. She had gone through enough heartache during her separation from Taka during her first stay in the book. However much they felt alive, Miaka's appearance was always a cruel reminder that in 'reality' they were just characters in a book. In the end, they were all destined to be separated from her.

Carrying Miaka into the bedroom Kouji had set aside for her, Tasuki breathed in her sweet smell. She smelled exactly as a woman should – clean with just a hint of lavender. After setting her body gently down on the bed, he walked over to a corner of the room and set down their traveling bags. Shrugging off his riding jacket he hung it over the small wooden stool that sat in the corner and turned back to Miaka. She was laying awake, silently watching him.

"Hey there," he said softly. "How you doing?"

Tasuki walked over to the bed and sat down next to Miaka. She smiled up at him and laid her hand over his, gently stroking the top of it with her finger tips.

"I feel a lot better now that I know you're here."

The smile faded from Miaka's face and a lingering sadness appeared behind her eyes. Tasuki took both of her hands in his and stroked them gently with this thumbs.

"Miaka…," he began uncertain. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but he'd never been good with words. Miaka shook her head and gripped his hands tightly in hers.

"I'm going to be fine," she promised, flashing him her best imitation of a reassuring smile. He wasn't convinced.

"I meant what I said earlier. I love you, Miaka. I've probably loved you since the day we met without even realizin' it."

Miaka smiled softly at his words and the earnest look in his eyes. "I know Tasuki."

"Bein' with you is the only thing I've ever been sure about in my entire life," he confessed, anxiously tapping his feet against the floor. He shook himself out of his reverie long enough to tack on a certain declaration of, "I'm gonna keep my promise. I'm gonna protect you from whatever's out there. You don't gotta be scared."

When he looked up he was surprised to see tears coursing down her cheeks. He held her close and tried to soothe her as best he could while silently chastising himself for upsetting her all over again. Suddenly Miaka began to speak through the sobs that racked her body:

"Tasuki…you can't….you can't die too! I can't lose you too!"

He held her tighter and smiled to himself. So she did care for him! Placing his chin atop her head he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Miaka, I ain't goin' anywhere. I can handle whatever's comin' this way."

Tasuki held Miaka away from him at arms length so he could look into her face. She was still crying softly and he saw the doubt in her eyes when she looked up at him. How could he make her understand that he wouldn't abandon her like Taka had?

Tilting her chin up with one hand, he placed a gentle kiss along her bottom lip. He could taste the saltiness of her tears mingling with the sweetness of her skin. Using his thumbs, he wiped away the tears that lined her cheeks and kissed them as well. The gentleness of his touch brought fresh tears to Miaka's eyes. Throwing her arms around his neck she kissed him passionately and pulled him down so he was laying next to her on the bed.

Tasuki returned her kisses with his own, but refused to let himself get carried away. As much as he wanted to take Miaka and make her his own he couldn't bring himself to do it. She wasn't ready. She was too hurt - too emotional…it just wouldn't be right. Tasuki had to fight to remain rational as Miaka's kisses deepened and began to travel to the sensitive hollows of his neck. He was surprised to hear himself moaning softly and reacting to her every touch. He wanted her so badly it was almost unbearable. It felt like his entire body was on fire for the need of having her.

Sitting up, he gathered up her hands in his and held them away from his body. She looked up at him surprised.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, sounding hurt. Tasuki struggled to find the words to answer her. How could he tell her this wasn't right without hurting her even more?

"Miaka," he began gently, "There's no rush ya know. I may be a man, and I want you more now than I've ever wanted anything in my life, but I can wait. Trust me…you're worth waiting for. I want everything to be perfect when we…," he trailed off too embarrassed to continue. Deep down he was afraid that Miaka would quickly realize how inexperienced he was with women. Sure he'd slept with countless women during his days as a bandit, but he hadn't been concerned with pleasuring _them_. Miaka was the first he'd ever had thought of being with, the first he'd given more than a second thought to. Truth be told, he was terrified to death of not knowing how to properly make love to her.

Miaka smiled sweetly and reached her hand out to caress his face.

"Tasuki…"

Hearing her whisper his name with such affection sent tingles up his spine. Smiling down at her, he kissed her gently on the forehead and stood up from the bed.

"I need to go speak with Kouji and the others – see if they'll help us with Kenshin," he announced as he took a few steps towards the door. Miaka called out his name, softly, and he turned to her. She sat up on the bed with her knees bent in front of her protectively.

"Are you going to come back?" she asked, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah sure, I'll come check in on you before I hit the sack. Kouji gave me a room just down the hall…"

"No!" Miaka blurted out.

"It's just…," she stammered, her words faltering, "I'm …I'm too scared to sleep by myself tonight. I need you to stay with me tonight. Please?"

She looked up at him now, her eyes pleading and Tasuki couldn't refuse her. Right now he didn't care what the other warriors would say. After everything Miaka had been through she deserved some extra attention. Smiling at her from the door he nodded.

"Okay. I'll be back, I promise."

With that he closed the door behind him and made his way downstairs towards the main room. He could already hear the loud voices arguing and discussing whether to join them in the battle against Kenshin. Knowing Kouji though, he would convince them to do it just for the adventure. He had a feeling things had been pretty boring for the gang since the war with Kouto ended.

Jogging down the rest of the stairs he peeked his head into the main room. He saw Nuriko already challenging the bandits to arm wrestle him for money and Hotohori was enjoying the adoring affections of the newer bandits who hadn't yet realized he was a man. It was no surprise that Chichiri was gone. He tended to prefer his own company most of the time anyways but he stuck around when it counted.

Realizing that Kouji wasn't in the room, Tasuki made his way outside to look for him. It wasn't long before he found him. With his arms crossed he was leaning back against the side of the cabin staring up at the night sky. Joining him against the wall Tasuki looked up to the full moon that shone brightly amongst the pinpoint light of the stars.

"So whaddya think?" he asked aloud. He felt Kouji shrug.

"There's a lot of back and forth, but I think the side that's in favour of fighting this Kenshin guy is winning. It shouldn't be a problem. You know we'll always help out our friends if we can." Tasuki nodded and smiled grimly. Several moments of silence passed before Kouji braced his arm against the wall and turned to face Tasuki.

"So what's the story with the girl? I thought she was Taka's wife. Where is he anyways?"

"Dead. He killed himself this afternoon after he almost killed Miaka," Tasuki replied with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Kouji's eyes opened wide with surprise but he nodded understandingly.

"You really care for this broad don't you?" he asked, already knowing what the answer would be. Tasuki nodded silently and looked into his friend's eyes.

"I love her. Always have."

Kouji smiled and clapped Tasuki on the shoulder.

"Well good luck to you my friend. I'll warn you though, be careful with her. She's been through a lot from what I've heard. Going through what she has can change a person, ya know?"

Tasuki nodded, "Yea, I know."

"Well I'd better get back inside before that bunch of idiots burn the place down. I'll see you in there."

Tasuki nodded and sent Kouji off with a small wave. Leaning back against the rough wood of the cabin wall, he looked up at the moon once more. It seemed like a lifetime ago when everything had been different between them. He and Miaka had been friends. Warrior and Priestess. And now what were they? Lovers?

_It was just a kiss,_ his mind tortured him. _Just because she kissed you doesn't mean anything. She hasn't actually said how she feels about you._

That last nagging thought stuck in Tasuki's mind. After what they had been through today he thought that maybe they had a chance to be together. He was sure of it. But now, when he thought back, for the amount of times he'd told Miaka he loved her, had she ever once said it to him?

Tasuki banged his fist against the wall in frustration. Even though his mind tormented him with doubts, he felt certain that if he waited long enough and was patient enough Miaka would come to love him. _At least she knows I will always be there to take care of her. I won't abandon her like Taka did. I'd never make her cry like he did. I'd gladly take care of her for the rest of my life. _

With one last look at the moon, Tasuki pushed himself off the wall and stalked into the cabin to join the rest of the bandits and Suzaku warriors. He was comforted knowing that regardless of how Miaka felt for him, she would be in his arms for at least this one night.


	13. A Night of Passion

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This is fair warning that this chapter of the story contains some lemony content. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Miaka listened to the sounds of partying from below as she lay awake staring at the ceiling. The shock of what had happened earlier was still too much for her to sleep and she waited anxiously for Tasuki to return. She no longer felt safe unless he was with her.

_He's always been there for me, _Miaka thought. _What would I do without him? Even when I was with Taka he put his life in danger to protect me without giving a second thought to his own life._

Turning onto her side Miaka curled up into a ball and hugged the sheets closer into her body. The night wasn't cold but she felt chilled nonetheless. _Oh Tasuki, what am I going to do about you? _She struggled over what to do. She knew how he felt but did she feel the same? Could she learn to love someone like him? He was so different from Taka…

"Ow!" Miaka slapped her hand against her neck, trying to kill whatever bug had just bitten her. Pulling her hand away she looked down at a small spider crushed against her palm. "Eww! Gross!" After wiping her hand on the bed sheets she threw them off in disgust. Rubbing the sore spot on her neck she walked over to the window and threw open the shutters. She closed her eyes as the cool night air washed over her body. It was then that the dizziness hit her. Gripping the window ledge for support, she tried to keep herself from fainting. The wind picked up whipping her hair around her face in a tangle of brown locks.

"Are you starting to feel my poison priestess of Suzaku?" said a voice quietly, menacingly, from behind her. Miaka turned around and stared blearily through the shadows, trying to see who the voice was coming from. All she could hear was soft laughter that echoed tauntingly through the darkness.

"Give in. It won't be long before the poison takes control of your mind. You can't fight it. No one can help you now, not even your beloved Suzaku warriors."

Miaka knew she was losing the fight against unconsciousness but she continued to struggle against the powerful poison that was coursing through her veins. The bite on her neck burned like fire. She held on to the pain to stay awake.

"Whoever you are I will not give in! Do you hear me?"

The blackness started to close in around her. She could see nothing now but could still hear that same laughter taunting her. Falling to the floor on all fours she felt the rough wood dig into her hands and knees. The control she had over her body was slipping away as the energy was drained from him. Feebly calling out for Tasuki, her voice was barely above a whisper. Miaka collapsed quietly to the floor and succumbed to the poison. She managed to utter Tasuki's name one last time before the blackness engulfed her.

Tasuki slowly made his way up the stairs towards Miaka's room, exhausted and a little drunk. Catching up with his old friends had gone on late into the night and now that it was the early hours of the morning he could think of nothing better than to collapse into bed with Miaka's body next to his.

He entered her room quietly so as not to wake her. Pulling off his shirt and boots by the door he tip-toed towards the bed. Noticing the sheets balled up on the floor he laughed and rearranged Miaka's limbs to make room for himself on the small cot. He wondered how Taka had ever managed to sleep with her without ending up on the floor each night. Laying behind her, Tasuki pulled Miaka's body in towards his in a spooning position. It felt so nice to finally be alone with her. He froze as he felt her stir in her sleep. He couldn't see her face clearly in the dark but knew she had opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Hey," he whispered. "I told you I'd come back." He smiled at her even though he knew she couldn't see it in the dark.

"Tasuki." Miaka turned her body in Tasuki's arms and found his lips with her own. He pulled back, surprised.

"Miaka…maybe we should just sleep tonight k? We can talk in the mornin'." He tried to put some more space between them on the bed but found his back against the wall. It didn't take long for Miaka's lips to find his once more.

"I don't want to talk," she said languidly…suggestively. He felt her hands on the bare skin of his chest as she explored the tight muscles and curves there.

Tasuki's heart hammered against his ribcage. Her hands were hot like fire on his skin but he didn't want her to stop. _This is wrong! Make her stop now before things go too far!_ his mind demanded rationally. Looking down with surprise Tasuki realized that his body apparently had other ideas. _Damn! I shouldn't have had that last drink, _he cursed himself.

Miaka's hands continued to move like delicate trails of fire over his body until she paused over his heart. She kept her hand there, feeling his heart hammering against her skin. Looking into Tasuki's eyes she whispered, "You want this." Tasuki said nothing. He couldn't lie to her and say no, but he didn't want to admit it either. To finally voice aloud the desires he'd had for so long…no he couldn't do it. Taking Miaka's hands in his own, he held them away from his body.

"Miaka, please. You gotta stop. I'm beggin' you. I can't control myself much longer an' I don't wanna leave ya alone after all you've been through today." He looked down at her imploringly, hoping and praying that she would understand.

"Tell me that you want me," she said softly, removing her hands from his grasp.

"Miaka I-," Tasuki faltered, at a loss for words. _What do I tell her? Think Tasuki think! _

Miaka pressed her lips against his, letting her hands snake around his waist and up the muscles of his back. Pulling away slightly she repeated her command,

"Tell me that you want me Tasuki. I want to hear you say it."

Tasuki breathed in sharply and his body tensed as he felt her lips on his neck. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her touch, his breath coming in short soft gasps. Disgusted with himself for not having more self-control, he heard the words slip from his lips.

"I want you Miaka. Oh god how I want you." A soft moan was elicited from his throat as Miaka found a particularly sensitive spot in the hollow of his neck with her lips. He felt her smile as she kissed him and she spoke to him gently.

"Don't worry Tasuki. It's okay. I'm looking forward to making you mine."

He gave up trying to fight her when she crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. Her tongue boldly explored his mouth with far more skill and talent than he wanted to think of her having. She nipped his bottom lip and moved her body lower to kiss the contours of his chest and stomach, not missing an opportunity to teasingly graze her hips against him.

Tasuki swallowed hard, his mouth dry from nerves. The fear that he would somehow disappoint her nearly paralysed him. His hands moved gingerly, gently pushing down the top of the robe she had been sleeping in. Her skin was creamy soft underneath and he took the opportunity to run his hands down the skin of her arms and back. It was like wrapping himself in pure silk.

His body froze when she began undoing his pants, slipping the knots easily through her fingers. The blood rushed in his ears and he tried to shift his weight back and away from her but hit his head on the wall. _Shit! _He was trapped. He wanted to protest but the feeling of her warm mouth wrapped around him silenced every single one of his objections.

"Oh god...," he gasped, grabbing tightly to the pillows on either side of him. His breath caught in his throat. He couldn't breath, couldn't move… He had never felt something so pleasurable in his entire life! He knew that intimacy between men and women could feel like heaven on earth, but he'd never imagined it could feel this good!

The smoldering fire spread quickly from his loins through the rest of his body. Running his hands through her soft hair he urged her onward and moaned softly as she rewarded him. When she stopped and crawled up towards him on the bed all Tasuki could feel was the persistent throbbing of his body and its urgent need for release.

Miaka straddled him as he sat with his back against the wall. Locking eyes with him she slipped completely out of her robe and tossed it carelessly to the floor. Tasuki stared at her wide-eyed, taking in the curves of her naked body. Her hands gently caressed his face as she leaned in to kiss him. She enjoyed having his body respond to hers with such enthusiasm. With every kiss she was able to elicit a soft moan of pleasure or a muffled gasp and she reveled in having such control over him. Tasuki had always been unbreakable, but not anymore.

Pausing, Miaka grabbed hold of his hardened length and slowly guided it inside of her. She felt his fingers dig into the flesh of her thighs as he leaned his head back against the wall and took in a shuddering breath. Her eyes watched him carefully, studying his reaction as she slowly began to move her body to a slow, erotic rhythm.

Tasuki's head fell forward, eyes clenched tightly shut, trying to fight off what he knew was coming. Miaka tilted his face up towards her and kissed him gently as he opened his eyes. She didn't stop grinding against him and he gasped once more as she began to go faster and then abruptly slowed to a snails pace, only to speed up once more.

"Miaka please," his voice came out hoarse with passion.

She leaned down, never stopping her movements, and whispered into Tasuki's ear. "It's okay Tasuki. Let yourself go. I want you to."

That small reassurance was all Tasuki needed to hear. Grabbing her tightly to him he buried his face in her neck, mapping the area with kisses that had been forbidden to him before. He put his hands around her waist and pushed her down lower as his hips thrust upwards of their own accord to meet hers. Miaka ran her hands through his fiery red hair making it stand up on end.

Tasuki burned for release with every movement of her hips. Each time Miaka moaned or gasped with pleasure it only urged him on further. He was surprised to hear the same sounds coming from his own mouth. They sounded detached, like they were from someone else, and he was powerless to stop them. Miaka had control of his body now.

_This shouldn't be happening to me_, Tasuki thought. _I don't deserve a woman as perfect as this. Her arms, her hair, her lips, her skin, those beautiful soulful eyes…everything about her is perfect. I'm nothing next to her. _

Tasuki knew that he would always feel inadequate next to Miaka but tonight he didn't care. He knew in his heart that she was the one woman he could spend the rest of his life with. As long as she was by his side he would be happy no matter where they were or what time period they were in.

The celestial symbol on Tasuki's forearm burned bright red and he held tightly to Miaka's body as she rode him. He felt his muscles tighten and his body shuddered as came inside of her. The breath he had been holding left his body with a 'whoosh,' and he collapsed back against the wall. He couldn't speak or move. He simply sat and waited for the sound of blood pounding in his ears to subside. He smiled inwardly while thinking to himself, _so that's what it's like._

He'd lost count of the number of women he'd slept with during his days as a bandit, but never had it felt like that.

Miaka traced her fingers along the lines of his chest and down the planes of his stomach. She smiled languidly and kissed the underside of his neck. "That was nice wasn't it Tasuki?" she asked.

"Mmm hmm" he moaned softly, still finding himself unable to form whole words.

Moving away from him, Miaka sat at the side of the bed and retrieved her robe off of the floor. Tasuki watched silently as she put it on, wondering what to say next. Was there something you were supposed to say to a woman after being with her? He said the only thing he could think of.

"Thank you." His voice still sounded hoarse so he swallowed and tried to clear his throat. Miaka sat silently for a moment, braiding her hair into a plait. She turned to look at him as she stood up.

"Don't thank me Tasuki, thank Lord Noraku."

Tasuki's heart stopped when he heard Noraku's name. What did she mean 'thank Lord Noraku?' An uneasy feeling settled into his stomach like a knot. Pushing his body away from the wall Tasuki was shocked at how weak he felt. Was it always like this?

"What do you mean 'thank Lord Noraku'?" he asked cautiously. Miaka laughed softly from where she stood and the sound sent goosebumps up his spine.

"It's because of him I slept with you of course."

Tasuki's mouth fell agape. What was she talking about? She couldn't possibly be serious, not after everything they had been through.

"Miaka, tell me you're joking. Please!" Tasuki demanded, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"Lord Noraku commanded me to make love to you so I did. Don't you notice how weak you feel now? Any celestial warrior who makes love with the priestess cuts their powers immensely. You were the strongest warrior so we had to take care of you first. You won't be a problem for him to destroy now."

Miaka smirked at Tasuki before turning on her heel and walking to the corner where their traveling bags lay. Tasuki could do nothing but stare at the floor in disbelief.

_Everything that happened tonight was a lie? She doesn't really care about me at all? She was working for Lord Noarku this whole time?_ It was like a horrific nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. All of his deepest fears were suddenly being realized at once.

Tasuki's fingers dug into the sides of the mattress as he felt the anger build up inside of him. _Noraku! That bastard! And Miaka…how could she do this to me?_ He looked up at her as she stood by the window, haloed by the moonlight. She had changed into a man's riding outfit with the traveling bag and a sword now strapped on her back. Tasuki leapt up from the bed to stop her but faltered and had to hold onto the table for support.

_My body…it's so weak!_

Composure regained, he shuffled over to the window and grabbed her by the arm.

"Miaka! Yer talkin' nonsense! This isn't you!" he shouted at her, his voice was rough with pain and anger. With a sneer Miaka wrenched her arm out of his grasp and stepped back.

"What do you know about me? Nothing! You've always fawned after me like a puppy, just waiting for your chance to steal me away. You make me sick!" she spat at him. "I can't believe you actually thought I would want to be with someone like you!"

Tasuki balled his hands into fists and grit his teeth. Her insults bit into him as deeply as if she'd lashed out and struck him with a dagger. How much longer was she going to torture him with her words? He looked up at her menacingly, hate burning in his eyes.

"I don't know who you are, but you ain't Miaka. Bring her back NOW!" Tasuki's pounded his fist into the wall for emphasis. Miaka laughed at him unphased. She looked ready to gloat some more when she suddenly cringed and put her hands to her head.

"Tasuki? Ahhh!"

Her hand shot out to grip the window sill for support as she doubled over in pain. Some of the tension dropped out of Tasuki's body but he still didn't trust her. He turned Miaka around to face him and she collapsed against his chest with tears in her eyes.

"Tasuki please help me…I can't make it stop!"

She shut her eyes tight and let out a cry of pain. Tasuki wrapped his arms around her protectively and held her upright.

"Miaka? It's okay. Yer gonna be okay. Chichiri'll help… He'll fix whatever it is."

Tasuki rubbed her back soothingly while trying to think frantically of where Chichiri might be. He debated calling out but doubted if he would hear him through the thick wood and stone walls of the cabin. Miaka said nothing. Tasuki looked down, trying to see her face but it was hidden by a curtain of hair.

"Tasuki," she said softly. "I really do care for you, but since I can't have you following me…"

Tasuki's breath caught in his throat and he gripped Miaka to him tighter as he felt ten hot blades pierce his body. Looking down at her in disbelief, he staggered backwards as if drunk. Miaka retracted the razor sharp blades that had emerged from her fingertips. She smirked cruelly at Tasuki as he struggled to stand with one hand on the table for support and the other on his chest trying to stop the blood that was quickly staining his chest.

"Why?" he rasped, choking on blood. He thought he saw her pause for a moment, hand outstretched towards him as if to help, but then she was gone. Coughing and spitting blood onto the floor Tasuki fell to one knee. His body felt cold and he knew if he didn't get help soon he was a goner for sure.

"Chichiri!" he called out as loud as he could. "Chichiri! Nuriko! Hotohori!"

Collapsing on the floor, his energy spent, he watched the blood slowly pool around him. It looked black in the shadows, like a lake of tar. His breaths were becoming shorter and more painful with each exhale. He could feel the life slowly leaving his body as the cold moved in to washed over him.

Even though Miaka had done this to him he could not hate her. She wasn't herself. Miaka would never have joined forces with Noraku, he was certain of it. He cursed himself instead for not realizing something was wrong sooner. But it was too late for regrets now.

As the light faded all around him Tasuki slipped into unconsciousness as one would a warm bath. Before the blackness took him, he saw Miaka's face before his eyes and, for a brief moment, felt her soft kiss against his lips.


	14. The Aftermath

"I just don't think Miaka could have done this!" Nuriko exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. He had been pacing back and forth for the better part of an hour arguing with Chichiri. Chichiri, for his part, maintained a stony silence. He sat perched on the edge of the cot they had set up for Tasuki. He attempted to battle back and forth with Nuriko while tending to Tasuki's extensive wounds at the same time.

"I thought I sensed a demonic aura, ya know," he commented softly. "It was so faint that I ignored it."

"Well that's just great. Way to act on that one monk boy," Nuriko spat while he threw himself into a chair in a huff. Crossing his arms he put his feet up on the table top and looked purely menacing.

"Perhaps this might have been avoided had we all been a little more vigilant," he chided, giving Nuriko and Hotohori a look. Nuriko rolled his eyes.

"I think the most important thing is that Tasuki is alive and he will be okay," Hotohori said softly, always the voice of reason. "Once he has regained his strength we can go look for Miaka and hopefully get to the bottom of this mystery."

Three heads turned towards Tasuki as he groaned. He had finally begun to regain consciousness and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Tasuki grimaced, his hand moving toward the source of pain in his chest. Chichiri put a soothing damp cloth on his forehead and said a quick prayer to help with the pain. He waited patiently for his friend to open his eyes, not wanting to rush him after the injuries he had sustained.

"Miaka…" Her name came out hoarse as Tasuki's voice cracked. Suddenly opening his eyes wide he bolted upright in bed and looked around wildly. "Miaka! Where is she Chichiri? Where's Miaka?" Tasuki cried out in pain, doubling over, and Chichiri eased him down onto the cot once more. "Shhh. Tasuki take it easy, ya know! Do you remember what happened?"

Tasuki looked around the room dazed, his eyes glazed and feverish. He could see Nuriko, Hotohori and Chichiri all looking at him intently. _They came and saved me_ he thought happily. A small smile played across his lips at that thought. It faded away as he began to remember what had happened. The visions flashed before his eyes like a silent film - He and Miaka, together as lovers, Miaka laughing at him, Miaka stabbing him and leaving him for dead.

_I can't believe you actually thought I would want to be with someone like you!_

Her words cut into him like a dull blade and the pain of heartache filled his chest. Tasuki felt hot tears come to his eyes and quickly wiped them away. So it was true…Miaka had tried to kill him. Looking down at the bandages on his chest he wondered how he could still be alive. Noticing that everyone was waiting for his answer, Tasuki turned his face away from them and looked at the wall.

"Miaka…she…she…" Tasuki couldn't allow himself to finish. He heard Nuriko kick over a chair and stomp out of the room. Hotohori sighed softly and put his head in his hands. Chichiri said nothing; his suspicions had been confirmed. He put a hand comfortingly on Tasuki's shoulder.

"I failed…" the words were barely a whisper.

"This wasn't your fault, ya know. We are all to blame for what happened tonight." Tasuki took in a shuddering breath and let it out slowly. He shook his head, still stubbornly refusing to look his friend in the face.

"You weren't there. This was my fault. If only we hadn't…" his voice trailed off. Chichiri nodded, understanding.

"You coupled with the Priestess." Hotohori's head popped up, ears perked. Tasuki remained stubbornly silent.

"You did what? Since when were you and Miaka ever-?"

"Shut up Your Highness. I'd really rather not talk about it right now. To make a long story short, what I thought was a romantic night together with Miaka turned out to be part of Noraku's plan. He wanted to weaken my chi so I couldn't fight back. Coward…he should take me on full strength like a real man!" Tasuki threatened angrily but broke down into a fit of coughs. Spitting a small amount of blood into a handkerchief Chichiri gave him, he allowed his head to collapse back against the pillow.

_Miaka…if you can hear my thoughts…I still love you. I'm going to save you…just hang on!_

Kouji walked unseen from the doorway. He had warned his old friend about getting involved with that woman. Now that he knew Tasuki would be okay, it was time to do what had to be done. With a quick word to his second in command, Kouji threw a sword over his shoulder and leapt up onto his horse. With a 'Hee Yah' he kicked his horse's sides and rode at a breakneck speed down the dusty road towards the bottom of the mountain. No one hurt Genrou without paying for it…no one.


	15. The Dinner Guest

Miaka awoke in a dark room on the cold stone floor. She had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was waiting for Tasuki to return in her bed at the bandits' hideout. Shivering from the cold, she sat up and rubbed her arms to keep warm. It was so dark she could hardly see. Were it not for the small glimmer of light coming from beneath the door she would have seen nothing at all.

"Tasuki?" she whispered loudly. "Chichiri, Hotohori, Nuriko? Are you guys here too?" Silence answered her. Resigning herself, Miaka stood up and made her way towards the light. _Don't be scared Miaka. There is a perfectly rational explanation for you being in this room alone…on the floor. _Miaka felt along the wall for some sort of door handle. It took several minutes of groping but when her fingers finally brushed over it she grasped it and pulled.

The door was heavy and didn't give away easily. Miaka groaned with the effort of pulling it open. The light from the other side was blinding and it took several seconds for her eyes to adjust. All she saw was a long corridor of doors, each identical to her own. _Well that's convenient_, she thought sarcastically to herself. Looking thoughtfully left, then right, she finally decided to turn left and try her luck. As she walked past each door she tried to open it, only to find them all locked.

Miaka felt like she had walked forever before she smelled the unmistakable aroma of food. Tilting her nose up into the air she sniffed just to be sure.

"Mmmm! Smells like roast beef!" she exclaimed, greedily rubbing her hands together as her mouth watered. Spirits lifted, she picked up her pace and followed the smells down the hall further. There was a single large door at the end that appeared to be guarded by two men. As Miaka go closer she realized that they weren't men at all, but demons dressed up in suits of armor. She paused mid-step trying to decide whether or not to go forward.

Regardless of how amazing the food smelled, the big scary guys didn't exactly look too inviting. At this point her stomach put in its two cents with a loud grumble. _Dammit! Why do I have to be hungry NOW?_ After another loud grumble, Miaka gathered her courage and brazenly walked up to the first guard.

"Excuse me! I was hoping you could tell me whose castle we're in?" The demon continued to look straight forward as if she wasn't even there. Pursing her lips Miaka thought she'd try her luck with the second of the two guards. "Hi, Miaka Yuki," she said with a wave. "Am I allowed to go in? The food smells delicious!" The demon said nothing but gave Miaka a single nod.

With a nod of satisfaction, Miaka pushed the heavy wooden door open and side-stepped into the room. A long wooden dining table laden with delicious food stood before her in the dimly lit room. Miaka breathed in the rich aromas and licked her lips. She couldn't wait to dig in! Looking around, she saw she was the only one around. With a mischievous grin she slinked over to the side of the table and quickly shoved several meatballs into her mouth. Closing her eyes with ecstasy she chewed them quickly and swallowed. Just as she began scanning the table for more goodies to chow down on, a voice interrupted her.

"You could sit at the table to eat like any normal person. Or were you raised in a barn?" Embarrassed, Miaka set down the rolls she had in her hands and shuffled over to the end of the table to sit down. Once she'd been seated, she noticed a tall figure standing by a fireplace along the opposite wall. He had his back to her, looking into the fire, with a glass of some dark liquid held casually in his hand. He swirled the glass in tiny circles, causing the liquid inside to form a small tornado. Taking it to his mouth he downed what was left and tossed the empty glass into the fire.

Miaka watched the man as he turned towards her and tried to make out the details of his face and body. From what she could tell, he was fair, blond hair and light skin; tall and broad shouldered. He had a thin frame but looked powerful, especially since he had light armor on. With a nod towards her he sat at the opposite end of the table and motioned for Miaka to begin eating.

Warily, she began to put food on her plate, trying not to take her eyes off of him. She didn't trust this strange man, no matter how delicious his food was. The man didn't eat anything himself, he just sat and watched her. After a few bites Miaka swallowed and put down her fork.

"So who are you?" she asked. The man bowed his head.

"Lord Noraku at your service." Miaka paused. His name sounded familiar but she couldn't figure out where she had heard it before. It was as if it were from a distant dream. She eyed him cautiously and ate another meatball, chewing thoughtfully.

"So then this must be your castle I'm in," she deduced, motioning to the room with her fork. Noraku nodded silently.

"How did I get here?" was her next question. Noraku poured himself some wine before answering her. Holding the bottle up questioningly, Miaka shook her head 'no' and he set it back down on the table. Pausing to scratch a bug bite on her neck, she waited for Noraku's answer. After taking a sip of wine he cleared his throat.

"I'm not sure what your method of travel was, but you came here yourself. You arrive not too long ago reeking of horse so I'm guessing that is how."

Miaka was stunned to silence. What did he mean she came her herself? She didn't even know where she was! She certainly didn't remember leaving the bandits and traveling all on her own to this place. Maybe they had come with her? She asked Noraku as much and he shook his head.

"No my dear, you are here of your own accord. Your friends will be joining you shortly though. They would never leave their priestess in the hands of the enemy for long." Miaka's brow furrowed with confusion. What did he mean the enemy? Kenshin was the enemy! Unless…

"Do you work for Kenshin?" Miaka asked loudly, her voice hard. Noraku laughed, confusing her even more.

"No of course not," he said soothingly before adding, "Kenshin worked for me." Noraku pushed his chair back and stood up. Taking another sip of his wine, he set the glass down on the table and walked towards Miaka with his hands behind his back.

"No need to be frightened. Kenshin is long since dead. He was a disgrace. His only mission was to kill you and he failed miserably and for that he paid with his life." Miaka gasped. She tried to get up to run but Noraku was too close and grabbed her arm in a vice like grip. Miaka struggled against him but it was no use, his fingers were like steel digging into her flesh. She cried out in pain as he jerked her body towards him.

"Don't worry Priestess, your warriors will come for you and then I can kill all of you at once. You are the perfect bait. That hot headed one, Tasuki is very powerful. He would have given me the most trouble, but thanks to you he is now no longer a threat to me."

"No! You're a liar! I would never help you! Leave Tasuki out of this!" Miaka's anger boiled over and she tried to stomp on Noraku's foot. He gripped her arm harder to subdue her, causing her to cry out once more. Pulling her close enough so that Miaka could smell the wine on his breath he whispered into her ear.

"I never touched your beloved Tasuki. That part was all your doing. It was your cunning that lured him to bed. It was your seduction that caused him to make love you so that his chi would weaken. It was you who attempted to kill him so he couldn't pursue you. You did all of that, not me."

Noraku threw a stunned Miaka roughly down into her seat. She glared at him menacingly. "You're a rotten liar Noraku. I don't believe a word of it." Noraku laughed out loud as he walked away from her.

"You don't have to believe me now Priestess. You will come to know the truth in your own time. Perhaps in a couple months when you realize you are with child?" Miaka's mouth dropped open and she placed a protective hand over her abdomen.

_Could it be true? No, I can't possibly be pregnant…could I? There's no way I did all of those horrible things to Tasuki! Oh my god…what if I did? I don't remember! What if I killed him? And the others…they must be worried sick!_

"Rest assured Priestess, when the time is right I will control you once more and use you to kill your Suzaku warriors. You are the deadliest weapon I could posses – not one of them would dare to lay a hand against you, even if it meant their own demise." Noraku laughed evilly to himself, realizing that his plan would surely succeed. Miaka's fists balled up and she pushed her chair back violently. Slamming her hands down onto the table she locked eyes with Noraku.

"NO! I will not let you do this! I will stop you! Yes my friends will come for me, but we will defeat you together."

Noraku smirked. "I am having the most alarming sense of déjà vu. I seem to recall you saying the same thing to me before I took control of your body to lure Tasuki into my trap. Your valor worked brilliantly that time didn't it Priestess?" Leaving Miaka stunned, he stalked out of the room without another word.

Miaka slumped back into her seat, staring fixated at the table top. _He is going to use me to kill my friends and there is nothing I can do to stop him! Tasuki…what did he make me do to you? Please forgive me! I never wanted to hurt you…_Realizing the enormity of what she had done while under Noraku's control, made Miaka sick. Leaning over the side of her chair she vomited onto the floor until there was nothing left inside. She collapsed onto the table in a fit of sobs, hoping and praying that her friends would rescue her and that they would all make it out alive.

Miaka was so upset she barely noticed the pair of rough hands grabbing her and carrying her back to her room. They threw her into the dark cellar once more, shutting the door and the light with it. Curling into a ball on the cold stone floor Miaka cried herself to sleep, silently praying to Suzaku that Tasuki was still alive.


	16. Kouji's Revenge

Kouji crouched low in the bushes near the castle, his horse tethered to a tree a few meters away. His face was set with grim determination as he surveyed the landscape for possible entrances. He could feel that Miaka was inside, just a couple hundred meters away. All he had to do was get in and then she was his. It had taken him over a days ride to reach the castle and every moment of it he thought about how he would kill her.

Would he make her suffer and kill her slowly or pierce her right through the heart and end it? He'd decided it was probably best to slit her throat from behind. That way she would make no sound. He wouldn't have to hear her pitiful cries for mercy or her pleas for him to spare her life. It was much easier to kill someone when you didn't have to talk to them at all. Even so, the thought of looking into the eyes of the woman who had tried to kill his brother as her own life drained from her body was very tempting.

Kouji's hand tightened around the sword he held, the leather handle creaking under the pressure. A mordant smile played across his lips as he envisioned the traitor dying. _Tasuki would be much better off without this woman complicating his life. Once she's gone, he'll go back to his old self and start being happy again. He'll join the bandits once more and he and I will grow old together and reminisce about our good old days. Someone like her doesn't deserve a man as good as Tasuki. He would lay down his life for her in a heartbeat and she couldn't give a damn._ Kouji spat on the ground next to him to remove the bitter taste of hate from his mouth. The sooner Miaka was dead the better.

His eyes hardened, Kouji made his way soundlessly towards the windows along the main level of the palace. Looking around for guards, he quickly slipped in the first open window and paused, holding his breath. He surveyed the bedroom he had climbed into. Realizing it was empty he let out his breath slowly and crept towards the door. Good, he was in. Now all he had to do was find the priestess, kill her and leave. Going out the door, he walked down the hall without making a sound. The palace was dark and still, nothing moved. It was as if the place were dead and haunted. Kouji got a chill up his spine but shrugged it off. Every one of his senses was peaked, looking and listening for anything that would tell him where Miaka was.

Rounding a corner, Kouji noticed a girl at the end of the hall. She stood on a pavilion looking out at the palace gardens. She wasn't Miaka, but she was alone and unguarded. Taking his opportunity, Kouji snuck up behind her and roughly covered her mouth with his hands, dragging her into a dark doorway. The woman struggled with him but he easily overpowered her. She strained against his hand, trying to call out but he stifled her screams. Kouji put his dagger to her neck and she froze the moment the cold blade touched her skin.

"Tell me where she is…the girl who came here yesterday." The woman was breathing heavily through her nose, her eyes open wide with fright. She nodded as if to say she knew who he spoke of. Kouji removed his hand from her mouth but kept his dagger pointed sharply at her neck. The woman swallowed hard, her breath coming in short ragged gasps.

"She-she's in the gardens. Over there," she pointed to where she had been looking out from before, "in the gardens, you'll find her there." Kouji nodded and removed his knife from her neck. Throwing her in front of him he motioned for her to leave. Not wasting a second, the frightened girl stifled her sobs and ran down the hall and into the palace. Kouji watched until her figure disappeared into the shadows before making his way out onto the pavilion. From there he surveyed the gardens to see if he could find her.

Had he the time to appreciate the scenery, Kouji might have enjoyed the look of the gardens that surrounded the interior of the palace. They were lush and tropical, full of varying colours, textures and smells. Fireflies lit up the bushes here and there with their luminescent glow, making for a beautiful and romantic setting. If he had ever been interested in women, Kouji thought that this would be somewhere he'd want to bring one of them. Shaking his head, he hopped over the railing and landed softly on the grassy earth. He began to run deeper into the garden, hoping he would find Miaka there.

After nearly an hour of searching, he took a moment to catch his breath beneath a tree. To call the gardens extensive was a bit of an understatement. In all the time he'd been looking he felt as if he'd been running in circles. Everything looked the same and it seemed almost like a never ending sea of colour and greenery. With one hand braced against the tree, he stood up straight and surveyed his surroundings for what seemed like the hundredth time. His hand clenched into a fist when he realized he had no idea where to go. _Damn!_

Kouji was disturbed from his thoughts by a low giggle coming from above him. Looking up he gasped as he saw her, perched casually on a large branch of the tree.

"You! I'll kill you, you traitorous wretch!" Kouji pulled out his sword and stood ready to fight. Miaka glared down at him from her perch in the tree and laughed again.

"You fool. What did you think you were going to do? Come here and kill me? Tell me, how is Tasuki? Dead?" Kouji grit his teeth and a low growl emitted from his throat. How dare this woman talk about Tasuki like that, as if his life had no worth! He suddenly wished he could fly so he could leap into the tree and slice her laughing head off with one clean blow. Miaka, however, saved him the trouble and jumped down from the tree, landing casually on her feet in front of him. She pulled her sword from out of it sheath on her back, the blade singing through the air as she brought it in front of her.

"Well Kouji, you came all this way. Try to kill me, if you dare." Kouji didn't need an invitation. With a cry he charged at her, his sword held high above his head. _This will be over in one blow_, he thought to himself. He was shocked when his sword hit the earth with a thud and no body was beneath it. Spinning around he saw Miaka behind him, staring at him casually. _How had she done it? How had she moved behind him in the blink of an eye?_ Kouji didn't have time to think things over before Miaka attacked him. She came at him fast and hard, backing him up against a tree and kneeing him in the groin. He dropped to his knees like a rock and glared up at her. Using his sword for leverage he picked his body back up and tried to ignore the pain.

_When had this woman become an expert swordsman? She'd always seemed so weak and fragile…maybe all of that was an act too, just like her feelings towards Tasuki had been._ Feeling the rage boil over inside of him, Kouji attacked Miaka again, this time managing to knock her off balance. She hit the ground hard and winced from the pain. Not giving her time to pick herself up, Kouji kicked the sword from her hand and placed his own at her throat. Miaka watched with her eyes as her sword spun through the air and landed blade down into the soft ground a few feet away. Her eyes turned back to Kouji defiantly. They betrayed no fear or anxiety and it angered him even more.

"Have you no remorse wench? You nearly killed my brother, your friend Tasuki, and yet you look at me as if you've done nothing wrong."

"That fool? He deserves to die. What a pathetic excuse for a man! Every warrior knows that it's forbidden to sleep with the priestess but he just couldn't resist. He's wanted me from the moment he met me, did he tell you that? He waited all this time for me only to realize now that he can never have me. You almost feel sorry for him."

Kouji's blade shook from the rage that coursed through his veins. "Tasuki is the best of men!" he screamed at her. "You could never deserve someone like him and I'll make sure to kill you slowly so you never forget that!" Miaka laughed at him, never taking her gaze from Kouji's eyes.

"You can't kill me Kouji," she said levelly. "I'm carrying Tasuki's child. Just think of how heartbroken he would be if he found out that you, the man he thought of as a brother, had killed his only progeny." Kouji gasped, his mouth hanging open. _Was_ _it possible? Could this woman truly be carrying Tasuki's child?_ Kouji knew what kind of man Tasuki was, he knew that becoming a father would be one of the greatest moments of his life. No amount of adventure with the bandits could make up for fatherhood.

Stiffening his resolve, Kouji pushed the blade of his sword into Miaka'a neck forming a small bubble of blood that coursed down the creamy white skin of her neck.

"You're lying," he said evenly. _She was lying to keep him from killing her. He wasn't going to be fooled by this wench._ Placing his foot on her chest Kouji lifted his blade into the air to deliver a fatal blow.

_In a second this woman won't matter anymore and all of Tasuki's problems will be over. He'll never be hurt again, not by any woman, especially this one._ Kouji cried out as he brought his blade down but was stopped short. Opening his eyes Kouji looked with astonishment at the sword Miaka had driven through his chest. She smiled evilly up at him as she placed her foot to his chest and pushed him off her blade. Leaping up she advanced towards him, the blood covered sword held in front of her.

Kouji stepped backwards, his own sword dropping from his hands. The blood poured down his chest, soaking his shirt bright red. He stopped short when his back connected painfully with a tree. Placing his hands at his sides he stood defiantly even though he could no longer feel his legs from the blood loss. His head was swimming but he refused to show weakness before this woman. If he was to die, he would do it with courage and strength. Miaka stopped a few feet away and looked at him thoughtfully, with her head tilted, as if trying to decide what to say. Finally she smiled.

"Good-bye Kouji. You truly were a good friend to Tasuki. He will miss you greatly." With that she threw her blade at Kouji. He cried out as it pierced his chest and drove into the tree with a sickening thud. He watched the handle wave back and forth from the force of the throw.

Feeling the blood bubble up in his throat, Kouji silently apologized to Tasuki for not completing his mission. All of the good times the two had had together flashed before his eyes. They had only been kids when they'd met. Growing up together as part of the gang, they quickly became inseparable, like brothers almost. When he had nearly died in a knife fight Tasuki had cared for him. The scar that sliced down the left side of his face was a daily reminder of the friendship they had.

They had always planned to grow old together, he and Tasuki. They were going to retire from the gang and live off their riches in the mountains somewhere. Realizing he was dying, Kouji felt empty inside. Feeling like a child, he wished that his brother was there with him. He'd always thought dying in battle was a respectable way to leave this life, but now all he could feel was the fear – the fear of having to die alone with no one there to comfort him. With the bitter taste of iron in his mouth his nodded his head and died, his body remaining pinned upright to the tree by the sword. Miaka watched him die with satisfaction before turning on her heel and stalking out of the forest towards the palace. _One down, four more to go._

In the garden, nothing stirred but for the wind. It caressed Kouji's body and whipped through his hair. As if doing him one final justice, it carried the tears from his eyes away so that he looked ever valiant and brave. No one would know about his final moment of weakness. Now he could always be remembered as a martyr and a hero, just the way he would have wanted it.


	17. The Late Night Visitor

Tasuki awoke and sat bolt upright in his cot, drenched in a cold sweat. His heart hammered in his chest and he put a hand there to try and will it to slow down. He couldn't explain why, but he felt panicked; as if there was something he had forgotten or somewhere he had to be. _That must have been some nightmare, _he thought to himself. With a little effort, due to the bandages still wrapped tightly around his chest, he stripped off the shirt that was stuck to his body like a second skin and slapped it noisily on the wooden floor. As the cool air cascaded over his body a shiver went down his spine. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong.

As he pushed himself up off the cot he was forced to stop short when a jolt of fiery pain tore through his left side. His hand quickly flew to his ribs and he massaged them gently for a moment until the pain subsided. For such small wounds they were a devil to move around with. Trying once more, this time bracing his ribs with one hand for extra support, Tasuki stood up and walked slowly over to the window. With his hands on the window sill, he stared out moodily at the rocky landscape of Mt. Reikaku.

As always, when he was alone with his thoughts, they turned to Miaka. He wondered how she was doing, if she was safe, if she would ever come back. His every waking thought was consumed by her. He couldn't help it. Even after what she had done he still had faith in her. She had to have been under some spell or was being controlled by someone. He knew in his heart that the person he had been with that night hadn't been Miaka. Even if she had chosen to side with Noraku, Tasuki knew he could never hate her.

He felt he was going mad being cooped up at bandits' hideout while Miaka was out there alone, scared and possibly dying. Tasuki had never been more frustrated and useless in his life. He knew he could sneak out and go after her, but in his condition what good would it do? He couldn't protect her against anyone the way he was now. He knew he would have to wait until he was stronger, though he was sure it would kill him. Pushing away from the window he began to pace restlessly back and forth along the floor. He had to devise a plan to get her back. Always more of a doer than a thinker, trying to think out a plan of action made Tasuki's head hurt. He threw himself into a chair in a huff and growled as the fiery pain tore through his side once more. He would have to remember to be more careful sitting down in the future. Just when he was about to give up there was a knock at the door.

"Knock, knock. Who's there? Genro's old buddy Kouji that's who! Well come on in Kouji. Don't mind if I do!" Tasuki laughed hearing Kouji play out their old inside joke. Shuffling over to the door he let him in with a smile on his face.

"I was wonderin' when you were gonna come visit me ya old lout!"

Kouji laughed and shrugged. "What can I say? I've been busy!"

Sitting himself down at the table, Tasuki invited his friend to sit. Kouji declined, preferring to stand. He strode over to the window and looked out.

"It's a beautiful night…," he was silent for a moment before continuing. "Say Tasuki I wanted to talk to you about something." Tasuki nodded. "It's about this Miaka girl...I want you to be careful when you go searching for her. I think that guy, Noraku? I think he's controlling her some how…I think that's why she attacked you."

"What makes you think that?" Tasuki's curiosity was peaked.

"It's a feelin' I got. Just – just promise me you'll be careful okay? I don't want to see you get hurt again." Kouji turned to look at him. The scar along the left side of his face stood out in the candle light and emphasized the seriousness of his words. Tasuki could only nod. A grim smile played across Kouji's lips as he locked eyes with his friend. As always, there was more said by glances between them than there ever was with words.

"Do you know where she is?" Tasuki asked softly, his fingers tapping impatiently on the table top. Kouji nodded.

"You know the old palace just outside of Kouto? There. When you go to her don't let your guard down for a moment. I think Noraku wants to kill you so don't make it easy for him."

"Hey whad'ya' sayin'!" Tasuki demanded insulted. "I'm gonna kick that Noraku guy's ass, and you'll be there to watch me!" Kouji laughed.

"Oh excuse me," he apologized between laughs. "I forgot I was in the presence of the all powerful Tasuki." Tasuki folded his arms in front of him and pouted for a moment as a jest. When the laughter died down, Kouji's face became serious once more.

"I need to leave now. There are some things I gotta take care of." Kouji made his way to the door and stepped out. "Take care brother!" he called over his shoulder before disappearing into the shadows of the hallway. Tasuki watched him leave and sat deep in thought for several minutes. Kouji never called him brother. It was always understood of course that their relationship was like that of two brothers, but they never said anything about it aloud. Tasuki was so perplexed by Kouji's odd goodbye that he hardly noticed when Chichiri entered into the room.

Soundlessly, he sat opposite the red headed warrior at the table. His mask had been left behind and his face appeared grim.

"Tasuki…" he began, but paused. _How could he tell him?_ "Something has happened that you need to know about." Tasuki's ears perked up. Could it be? Did they finally have news about Miaka? He knew Chichiri had been trying to find her life force but had had no luck so far. "I was monitoring everyone's life forces to protect us from another attack ya know. A couple of hours ago I felt Kouji's vanish. I thought maybe I had just lost track so..." To Chichiri's surprise Tasuki sat back and laughed out loud.

"Jeez you must really be losing your touch! Kouji was here in my room! I just finished talking to him! I can't believe you didn't see him in the hall, he had to have walked right past you!"

"What? You saw him here?" Chichiri sat back a moment, lost in his own thoughts. Finally he nodded to himself and turned back to Tasuki. "I thought something like this would happen…you two being so close and all."

"What do you mean Chichiri? What are you talkin' about?"

Taking in a deep breath, Chichiri forced himself to go on. "Well when I couldn't find Kouji's life force I went to look for him. I finally found him…at the palace." Tasuki shook his head.

"No way! He was just here Chichiri! He couldn't possibly have ridden back that fast! You must be wrong-"

"He's dead Tasuki." The words tore through him like knives. In that instant a part of his sole was permanently ripped from his body. He watched Chichiri's pained expression, watched his mouth moving to form words, but he couldn't comprehend what they were. When his ears finally began to work once more he heard Chichiri speaking to him in a soft pained voice. Oddly he sympathized with him for being the one to have to deliver the news.

"I saw him myself," he continued. "He's in the gardens of the palace just outside of Kouto." Tasuki shook his head "no", the only movement his body would allow him to make. The shock was still too much…he refused to believe the words coming out of the monk's mouth. _Kouji can't be dead! I just spoke to him! He was just here! How can someone who is dead laugh and joke around with you?_

Chichiri forced himself to continue on, his heart breaking as he spoke to his friend. "I believe the Kouji you were speaking with just now was a ghost. He cared about you so much in life that he couldn't be at peace in death until he had warned you of the dangers which lay ahead."

The control came back to Tasuki's body with a jolt. He slammed his fists down on the table in a fury. The wood creaked beneath the force of the blow and threatened to break. "No! I won't believe it! Kouji isn't dead!" Even as he said the words he knew that they were nothing but his own empty denial. The monk wouldn't lie about something this important.

Feeling an overwhelming urge to hit something he grabbed Chichiri by the scruff of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. His eyes burned red like fire with the rage the threatened to consume him from the inside out. Making his fist into a ball he made ready to strike and Chichiri winced, waiting for the blow to come. After a moment's hesitation Tasuki put him back down on the ground and let him go. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

"Tell me…tell me how he died Chichiri. I- I have to know how he died." Swallowing hard, Chichiri wisely stepped out of arms reach and adjusted his shirt.

"He died by the blade. It appears as if he put up quite a fight. He remains pinned to a tree in the palace gardens. He died a hero…at least that much you can be thankful for." Tasuki nodded soundlessly, it was all he needed to hear. If Kouji had to die, at least he died well.

Walking like a broken man, Tasuki made his way soundlessly to his cot. Chichiri took his cue to leave and quickly made his way out the door. Closing it soundlessly behind him, he grimaced as he heard Tasuki's choking sobs from the other side. _How much more will he have to endure? Hasn't he been tested enough?_ Shaking his head, Chichiri walked soundlessly down the hall to his quarters.


	18. A Final Farewell

It was mid-day before Chichiri dared to disturb Tasuki's peace. Knocking politely on the door to his room, he waited for some acknowledgement from inside. Hearing nothing, he quietly and poked his head in. Tasuki sat in a chair next to the window, his feet crossed and propped up against the shutters, his arms folded before him, staring out at nothing. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't know Chichiri was in the room until he had placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Chichiri was shocked to see how haggard Tasuki looked when he turned his face towards him. Bright red, bloodshot eyes met the monks and held them in a painful gaze that spoke volumes about inner torment. As if his eyes were not enough to betray Tasuki's pain, the tear stains lining his cheeks give everything away. It was obvious he hadn't slept all night. He had sat up crying and mourning the loss of his friend, his brother, Kouji.

Chichiri gave him a comforting smile but Tasuki didn't return it. He turned his head and stared back out the window as if no one were there at all. _He's really taking this hard, poor guy, _Chichiri though to himself. Pulling up a chair, he sat next to the red-headed warrior and put his hands between his knees.

"Tasuki, I know how hard this is for you. When I lost Hojun I felt as if part of my soul had been ripped from my body. I never had the chance to bury my friend, I will never have that kind of closure, but you can. I can take you to see him if you want. You can say goodbye the right way." Tasuki said nothing but Chichiri could tell he was thinking it over. Finally he gave a single nod.

"Take me to him." His voice came out hoarse and raw. The monk nodded and motioned for his friend to stand. When they were both upright he pulled him into a tight embrace and softly chanted a transportation spell. Within seconds they were surrounded by the warm red light of Suzaku. Tasuki closed his eyes and leaned his weight against his friend. He felt weak and numb. He hadn't realized how much he missed contact with other people until now. Holding on to Chichiri tighter than necessary, he sobbed silently into his shoulder. He had never felt so much pain and anguish in his life, and was thankful to have such a good friend to support him.

When the red light dissipated, the two warriors broke apart and looked around. The garden was dark even though it was still daylight out. The thick canopy of trees overhead provided a cool shade for the earth below and as a result the plant life surrounding them was lush and green. The garden smelled and looked beautiful, but Tasuki only had eyes for Kouji. Chichiri stood back silently and allowed Tasuki to have time alone with his friend.

For several moments Tasuki did nothing at all. He merely stood frozen and stared at the body of his friend, resting, almost as if he were sleeping, up against a tree. He would have thought Kouji was merely standing there were it not for the ugly blade protruding from his chest and the stain of dried blood that had caked to the front of his body. Tasuki bit back a sob but his shoulders shook violently as they racked through his body. _Kouji! Why didn't you wait for me? We could have done him in together!_

Taking one painful step and then another, he slowly made his way over to the body. He looked Kouji over, examining the damage. He looked proud and defiant standing there, his hands balled into fists as if he were daring the one who killed him to do so. But that was Kouji…he never backed down from a fight. What killed Tasuki inside was the knowledge that there was nothing he could do for his friend. Nothing he did or said would ever bring him back. He was gone...the only thing he could do now was make sure his body rested in peace.

Wrapping his hands around the handle of the blade he closed his eyes and felt the weight of the metal, solid in his hands. Using all of the courage he had left, he cried out and he tore the sword from the tree. Pain ripped through his side but he ignored it. In a way it felt good. He needed the pain to feel closer to his friend. He wondered just then if Kouji had felt any pain as he died.

Tossing the sword to the side as if it burned him, he stepped forward to catch Kouji's body as it fell. Scooping him up he carried him to Chichiri, refusing to give in to the pain that threatened to tear his body apart. He could feel the blood seeping through his freshly opened wounds, could feel it soaking his shirt and running in rivers down his legs but he didn't care. All that mattered right now was getting Kouji home to give him a proper burial. His body would be laid to rest in the tomb with all the honours of a gang leader, just as he would have wanted it.

Locking eyes with the monk, Tasuki nodded and waited to be transported home. He felt the warm light of Suzaku envelop his body and within seconds felt the hard wood floor of his bedroom beneath his feet. Chichiri was gone but he had left fresh bandages on the table.

Tasuki lowered Kouji on to the cot and began to methodically strip him down. Using some of the water left in the wash basin he washed the dirt and blood from his face and body. He watched as the water ran over Kouji's darkened skin, creating small rivers where the pain and dirt had been washed away. When Tasuki was satisfied, he used what was left of the bandages to bind the large gaping hole in the bandit's chest. The wound was black and ugly. Torn flesh and muscle was surrounded by black pools of inky blood. Tasuki couldn't put the bandages on fast enough – anything to cover up the hideous tell-tale sign that Kouji was dead.

After re-dressed his friend in fresh clothes he stood back to admire his handiwork. Now that he was cleaned up, the bandit looked as if he were only sleeping. Tasuki knelt down on one knee and gathered his friend's cold hands in his own.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to save you," he began softly. "I know I can't do anything for you now, but I swear on my life that I will kill the one who murdered you. You will be avenged." After thinking for a moment he added, "And thank you for coming to warn me. I won't forget to keep my guard up. You were always such a good friend; you were always looking out for me. Now it's my turn to look out for you. I hope that wherever you are now you're happy. I'll see you there someday soon."

With a nod of his head Tasuki stood up, grimacing in pain. Putting a hand inside his shirt he pulled it out only to see that it was covered in bright red, sticky blood. Cursing his own weakness he stumbled to the door. The hallway swam before his eyes like a tumultuous sea. He managed to take a few staggering steps before tripping and falling hard onto the wooden floor. Too weak to move, he lay there until the dark blanket of unconsciousness enveloped him. Before he closed his eyes he began to wish for death, just so he wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore.


	19. The Battle Begins

In the weeks that passed, Tasuki, the warriors and the bandits held a funeral for Kouji. They buried him alongside the old Boss, just as he would have wanted it. Tasuki laid a hand on the smoothly polished wood of Kouji's casket stared at the space to the right of the Boss' coffin. He knew that some day it would be his final resting place as well.

Though they weren't related by blood, he, Kouji, and the Boss had been the closest family any of them could ask for. Tasuki felt a hollowness in the pit of his chest; for the first time in his life he felt alone. Even though he was surrounded by friends none of it mattered, none of them could take away the pain he felt in his heart. No one except perhaps Miaka.

It took a great deal of convincing on Chichiri's part (and physical restraint on Nuriko's) but it was several weeks before the warriors left on their mission to save Miaka. Tasuki had been adamant that they leave as soon as Kouji's funeral rights were completed, but Chichiri had insisted they stay with the bandits until his wounds were healed.

"It won't help anyone to have you passing out in the middle of a fight ya know. Just be patient! Let your body heal itself and then we'll go find her." He had said it over and over again like a broken record. "Just be patient," was all Tasuki heard. He swore to himself that if he heard those words one more time he would have to go ballistic.

When the time finally came to leave, the bandits joined their entourage for support. No one quite knew what to expect with Noraku, not even Taiitsukun, so the bigger their numbers the better. While Tasuki grumbled about the extra men slowing them down, he was thankful for their support. Now he would easily be able to leave the others to fight the palace guards while he went in search of Miaka.

It took the warriors nearly a week to reach the palace outside the borders of Kouto. Tasuki continually paced back and forth as Chichiri, Nuriko and Hotohori went through such boring details as plans of action and surveying the guards around the palace entrances. All Tasuki wanted to do was leap into the palace, grab Miaka and leap out, but he couldn't. He knew that planning things out was best but he had no patience. That was his major flaw, he was too hasty and it never failed to get him into trouble.

Tasuki ran his hands through his hair making it stand up on end more than usual. His body felt as if it would explode purely from the tension.

"Tasuki!" Nuriko beckoned to him. "If you don't stop pacing like that I'm going to have to break your legs! You're driving me crazy here!" Glaring at Nuriko, Tasuki threw himself onto the ground and sat up against a tree. He decided he would wait there until someone told him when he could go kick some bad guy ass and rescue Miaka.

By nightfall the three warriors, along with several of the bandits, had worked out a plan. The bandits would attack the main gates to distract the guards while Nuriko and Hotohori would enter the palace from the East entrance. Chichiri and Tasuki would go through the gardens and hopefully find a way into the palace undetected from there. With a final farewell, everyone parted into their designated teams and began their trek towards the gates.

Chichiri and Tasuki made quick work through the underbrush in the garden, taking out two guards on their way towards the palace. Once they got close they slowed their advance, every sense peaked, just feeling for any sign of attack. The gardens were surprisingly calm and quiet. Nothing stirred within them, not even the wind. The air sat dead and thick, surrounding them like an invisible cloud. Chichiri and Tasuki stalked side by side, their leather soled shoes barely making a noise on the soft grass beneath their feet.

Without warning Chichiri gasped and cried out. Tasuki didn't have a chance to see what was happening before the monk's body flew past him surrounded by a bright blue light. Chichiri's body stopped dead when it connected with a tree a few meters away. With a sickening crack the monk's body went limp and lifeless. Tasuki gasped as it crumpled into a heap on the ground. _Oh Suzaku, please don't let him die too!_ Tasuki silently prayed while frantically looking around the trees for the source of the blast. It only took a moment before Miaka lowered herself casually out of a tree.

"Hello Tasuki," she said in a rich soothing voice. "I've been waiting for you."


	20. The Death Blow

Tasuki remained frozen where he stood. His feet felt planted to the ground by invisible roots. He could only gape wide eyed at the figure standing before him. She appeared to be Miaka in every way and yet, she was entirely different. Her eyes were dark, not the soft and inviting sea he was normally swept in to. The clothes she had been wearing when they'd last met had been replaced by a black silk kimono. Tasuki noted with surprise the incredible amount of weapons she had hidden on her body. Years as a bandit had taught him that those who were smart prepared themselves for the weapons they could see and those they could not. Miaka smiled sweetly at him but he wasn't fooled, he could tell just from her eyes that it wasn't her.

"Where is Miaka?" he asked coldly, his voice finally returning to him. He drew his tessen before him and held it threateningly in her direction. Miaka laughed at him mockingly.

"Whatever do you mean Tasuki? It's me, Miaka. Surely you recognize the woman you love by now?" She laughed at this as well, obviously finding her comment quite funny. Tasuki grit his teeth and growled at her, his eyes glowing bright red with the fiery anger that burned within him.

"I don't have time for your games! Where is the real Miaka!" Charging at her, Tasuki threw Miaka into a nearby tree. In an instant his hands were at her throat. Lifting her into the air, he repeatedly slammed her body against the rough bark. When her eyes begin to roll into the back of her head he threw her roughly to the ground. "I'm only going to ask you once more before I kill you, where is Miaka?"

Tasuki stood over Miaka's body as she lay curled up on the ground choking and gasping for air. He watched her take in several shuddering breaths before turning her body roughly with his foot so that she was forced to look up at him. He raised his fist as if to strike her but stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes. She flinched away from him and hid her face, obviously terrified of what he would do to her. What Tasuki noticed most however were her eyes…they weren't the same as before…they were Miaka's eyes now - soft, warm, inviting...

"Miaka?" he asked, the angry lines of his face softening. Miaka sobbed refusing to look at him.

"Please don't kill me Tasuki! I'm sorry if I made you mad just please don't kill me," Tasuki stood back confused as he watched Miaka beg him for mercy. Had he made a mistake? Was this truly Miaka then and he had just mistaken her for an enemy?

"Is that really you?" he asked while leaning down to help her up. She shied away from his hand at first but then took it warily. Tasuki helped her to her feet and she collapsed into his arms.

"Oh Tasuki! I've been so scared! I thought you would never come for me. Noraku told me he was going to kill all of you!" She sobbed into Tasuki's shirt, grabbing hold of the fabric as if it were a life raft. She continued to speak, blubbering through the tears and sniffles. "He poisoned me…he took control of my body…And the nightmares…I have the most horrific nightmares! I dream that I'm killing people…awful bloody killings just because I can. You don't know…you can't know…" Tasuki held her body in close while softly shushing in her ear. He had no assurance this wasn't another trick but the feeling in his gut told him that this was the real Miaka, at least for now.

He stroked her hair gently as he stood in the centre of the garden with her sobbing into his arms. Closing his eyes he could almost imagine that they were back at the palace, in the imperial gardens on a bright sunny day with cherry blossoms floating along on a soft spring breeze. Just the two of them - at peace and finally together with no worries or troubles to mar their happiness. Tasuki's daydream was dashed when he heard Miaka's next words. Hushed and spoken through dry sobs she said the words he'd hoped he would never hear uttered from her lips.

"I-I think I killed Kouji." Tasuki stopped stroking her hair and remained still, hoping he hadn't heard her correctly, praying that he was mistaken. Miaka continued on, her words coming quickly with a hint of panic resonating in her voice. "I had a nightmare one night that I killed Kouji…here…in the garden. When I woke up I was in so much pain and I had blood all over me…I thought maybe I had hurt myself in my sleep but I wasn't cut…I realized then that the blood wasn't mine and I started to think…what if my nightmares weren't just nightmares? What if they were real? What if I was actually doing to these people what I dreamed I was doing?"

Miaka paused just then. She turned her face upwards to look at Tasuki. He hadn't moved for some time. His eyes stared dead ahead into the garden as if he were lost in his own world. He did not make a move to comfort her or look at her, he simply remained frozen.

"Tasuki?" she asked, he voice small and meek. Tasuki did not look at her but spoke then, his voice cold.

"Kouji is dead…I buried him myself a fortnight ago. Are you telling me you're the one who killed him?" Miaka nodding her head solemnly. Tasuki said nothing. Swallowing hard, he continued.

"When he died, I promised Kouji that I would avenge his death, that I would kill the one who had murdered him…and now I find out that it was you…how am I supposed to kill you Miaka?" Tasuki backed away, holding Miaka at arms length. She gasped with surprise seeing the tears welling up in his eyes. She wanted to hold him in her arms and comfort him but knew somehow that it would be wrong. Even if she hadn't meant to do it, she had killed Tasuki's best friend…he could never forgive her for something like that. Miaka hung her head low with shame.

"Tasuki…I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice barely audible. Tasuki stepped away from her and began to pace back and forth, debating the ultimatum he had before him. He could kill the woman he loved and betray his best friend, or he could fulfill his promise to Kouji and Miaka would be dead. It was impossible for him to choose between the two most important people in his life.

Finally Tasuki stopped pacing and walked hastily up to Miaka. She flinched as he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and crushed her small body into him in a passionate embrace. Unpinning her hair he shook it loose and buried his face in it, drinking in her scent. He had made his choice. Kouji represented his old life with the bandits and everything it stood for. Miaka represented a new life, a new opportunity for happiness and love. When choosing between living in the past and having a future, Tasuki had to choose the future. As much as he loved Kouji, he loved Miaka as well and knew he could never bring his hands to kill her.

The tender moment was disrupted by Chichiri's strangled cries. "Tasuki! Get away from her ya know! That isn't Miaka!" Tasuki's eyes opened wide with surprise. He gasped as he pushed Miaka away from him to look into her eyes. Just as Chichiri had predicted, they had turned black once more. Miaka was gone…his Miaka was gone…and all that was left was this murderer. She smirked at him and withdrew her sword.

"Did you enjoy that little reunion?" she mocked. "Now it's my turn to play!" She charged at Tasuki so suddenly he barely had time to lift his tessen to block her strike. Miaka seemed disappointed she hadn't managed to draw blood with her first blow but continued to attack nonetheless. Tasuki was surprised at both her strength and skill. He would never have guessed Miaka held this kind of power within her. He had to keep reminding himself that she was still his Miaka somewhere deep down…he couldn't kill her, he had to keep her alive no matter what she tried to do. Turning to Chichiri for help he saw the monk still laying helpless on the ground.

"Chichiri! Do you wanna give me some help over here? Tell me how I can defeat her!" Tasuki shouted out in between blows from Miaka's sword. The singing blade of the sword clanged loudly against the iron tessen that deflected it, punctuating Tasuki's request. Chichiri shook his head weakly.

"I can't help you Tasuki, this is your battle. Kill her if you want to survive. She won't allow either of us to leave here alive. YOU MUST KILL HER!" Tasuki shook his head refusing to heed the monk's words of wisdom.

"No! I can't kill her! There must be another way! Think Chichiri – isn't there another way I can defeat her!" Tasuki cried out with pain as Miaka managed to land a blow to his shoulder. Blood shot out of the wound in his arm and seeped into the cloth of his shirt. The warrior held his shoulder, wincing in pain as he blocked blow after blow.

Elbowing Tasuki in his wounded arm, Miaka gave herself a spare moment to leap into the relative safety of the tree branches. Once there she grabbed ninja stars from within the sleeves of her kimono and threw them directly at Chichiri. They landed hard into his chest and he fell back against the tree trunk.

"Ha! That's what you get for meddling! Stay out of our fight monk!"

Slowly, and painfully, Chichiri ripped the blades out one by one and tossed them aside. Glaring up at Miaka he used what was left of his energy to cast a small spell. It wasn't much, but he was able to knock her out of the tree. She landed hard on her feet and glared at him menacingly.

"I warned you! How dare you interfere!"

"Miaka!" Chichiri yelled at her. "If you can hear me…you have to fight it! You must battle the poison from within. You can do it, I know you can!" Wincing in pain Chichiri fell forwards, bracing one arm against the grass to hold his body upright. A small river of blood escaped at the base of his long sleeves and trailed across the top of his hand. His body was in excruciating pain but he couldn't give up yet. He had to help Tasuki and Miaka – he had to help them win or else they would all end up dead.

Using his staff, Chichiri was able to slowly pull his body upright. He walked into the chaos of battle, leaning heavily on his staff for support. Tasuki spun around and gawked at him.

"Chichiri! What are you doin'? You can't fight her like this!" Chichiri shook his head and came to stand behind his friend.

"No, you're wrong. You need my help now - you can't defeat her alone. I'm going to lend you my strength so you can end this."

Miaka laughed cruelly at the two Suzaku warriors. "How pathetic! You actually think your Miaka will come back to you? Well, I have news for you. The poison has completely taken control of her body now. She will never regain consciousness again so you might as well just give up now!" Tasuki grit his teeth and glared at her. Miaka was still alive…he could feel it. He wasn't going to give up now, not when he was so close.

Lashing out, he struck Miaka hard in the chest. Her body crashed heavily against the ground. When she looked up, her eyes glowed red with anger and evil. Sneering at them both she lunged forward but was stopped short, frozen in mid air by a light blue aura that surrounded her body. Tasuki turned with surprise to look at Chichiri. The monk stood behind him, eyes closed in concentration, chanting a spell to keep Miaka at bay. Opening his good eye he looked directly at Tasuki and the warrior knew what he wanted him to do.

"You must do it now. If you ever want Miaka to be free you have to do it!" Tasuki looked down at his tessen defeated and heartbroken. _How? How can he possibly ask me to kill the woman I love? I can't do it…I can't take her life away…I need her… I promised her I would always protect her!_ Tasuki shook his head 'no' but held his tessen in front of him nonetheless. He clenched his eyes shut tight, trying to block away the tears that were threatening to overpower him. He knew what he had to do…what he must do…but knew that he would never forgive himself for doing it.

Looking up into the face of the woman he loved, Tasuki imagined that she was smiling sweetly at him, silently forgiving him for what he was about to do to her. He could almost hear her words of comfort whispered softly as if he were the only one who could hear her. Her eyes glittered with happiness as she reached out towards him, glowing with an inner light.

"_Tasuki it's okay. I'm going to be fine, I believe in you. Only you can save me from this curse…please…help me………I love you…" _

"Miaaaaka! I love you…" Tasuki cried out to her while drawing his tessen back for the blow. With tears streaming down his cheeks he cried out the spell that would end it all, the battle, his happiness, her life…

"REKKA SHINEN!"

A bright orange ball of fire shot from the end of the iron fan and engulfed Miaka inside of it. Tasuki closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch, but he couldn't block out the blood curdling screams that came from her as she burned in the flames.

He dropped to his knees, the weight of his guilt pushing him into the ground. Fat tears streamed from his eyes and dripped off the end of his nose onto the soft grass. Tasuki's body shook with silent sobs which became harder when he felt Chichiri's hand placed comfortingly on his back. It didn't matter now. Nothing would ever be able to take away the pain he felt from within. He killed a part of himself when he'd killed her and for that he would never be the same. All he could do now, and for the rest of his days, was to beg the forgiveness of the one person who could no longer give it.

_Miaka, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me._


	21. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

Her body was cold, her skin smudged with dirt and ash, and yet she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She lay outstretched on the grass, her eyes closed, her expression peaceful. The serenity of her face clashed with the violence of the rest of her body. Her clothes had burned in the fire and melted to her skin like thick, black glue. Tasuki could hardly bare to look at her knowing that he had been the one to marr her beautiful body. He had been the one to kill her. Not Kenshin, not Noraku, not Taka, him…Tasuki…the only one of those men who had promised to protect her.

Though the weight of his guilt held him back, he pushed forward and crawled across the distance between their bodies on the grass. He stopped on his knees next to her and stared down into her face, willing her body to awaken of its own accord. With a shuddering breath he lifted his hand and traced it along the smooth skin of her cheek. He couldn't understand why she appeared so at peace. His eyes drank in every inch of her face, committing it to memory so he would never forget. He wanted to remember this moment every day for the rest of his retched life.

Taking up Miaka's limp hand within his own he stroked it gently and placed a soft kiss upon the wrist. Though his breath halted to honour the dead air which now surrounded them, his heart hammered in defiance against the walls of his chest. It felt so wrong that he could touch her now after what he'd done. Chichiri and the garden had long since disappeared. It was just the two of them now. How could he do it? How could he possibly say goodbye to her? His arms ached to hold her body in them. Gathering her burnt and broken body into his chest he bowed his head and sat silently, asking her for forgiveness. He apologized to her over and over in his mind but not a word would break from his lips.

Time had lost all meaning for Tasuki. He would have remained there with Miaka's heavy weight in his arms for the rest of his life if he knew it would bring her back to him. He looked down with sorrowful eyes at her face and lovingly brushed her hair back. He would have given up his life for her. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Miaka was the one who was supposed to escape the evil unscathed, not him. It all seemed so unfair, a cruel twist of fate. Tasuki knew he had never been a model individual; he had robbed and killed many times in his life and was by no means a monk. He didn't have any of the good qualities that Miaka had and yet here they were…he was alive and relatively unbroken and she was gone. The unfairness of the entire situation threatened to drive him mad.

Cradling Miaka's limp head in his hand he brought his lips to hers for a gentle kiss. He might not be able to kiss away the pain or the unjustness of the fates but the least he could do was show her some tenderness before he said goodbye. Miaka's lips were cold and unmoving against his. They didn't hold the same warmth or fire that they had when they'd first kissed beneath the cherry tree. Pressing his lips together Tasuki licked them lightly hoping to steal a taste of her but all he could taste was ash.

It seemed so long ago, that day when they'd shared their first kiss. It had been an eternity since then…so much had happened…so much had changed…and now the journey was over. Wetting Miaka's face with his tears Tasuki watched as they cut tiny rivers through the grime. Her peachy skin, hidden beneath the dirt, began to show through like a glimmering ray of hope. Wiping the tears away with his sleeve Tasuki kissed her once more before finally standing up, her body still held protectively in his arms.

Suddenly, as if emerging from a dream world, the garden and Chichiri reappeared. The monk leaned heavily up against a tree, using his staff for support. His clothes were soaked crimson in blood but his face was solemn and serene, only the tears which hovered in his eyes threatening to spill over gave away any emotion. Miaka's death would be a significant blow to all of them. They would never be the same without her. Each day they had lived to protect her and keep her happy and now without her none of them had a purpose. It would be impossible to ever go back to a normal life. They were hopelessly lost without her to guide them. Tasuki and Chichiri's eyes locked and they both nodded. They would have to tell the others, but neither of them was looking forward to breaking the news. The only consolation they had was that Miaka's spirit would finally be at peace. Whatever poison had tormented her couldn't hurt her anymore.

"Come Tasuki, we should bring Miaka back with us to the others." Tasuki shook his head 'No' and remained where he stood. He turned to look back at the palace, his thoughts apparent from the expression of determination on his face.

"No." The syllable came out gravelly and rough, his voice was raw from the tears. "This ends tonight."

Tasuki turned, and with Miaka still in his arms, walked purposefully towards the palace walls. Chichiri made a move to stop him but thought better of it. He knew that nothing could stop him now. Tasuki was too stubborn and disturbed to listen to any kind of reason. Secretly he thanked him for being so bold. He wanted to return to camp for mourn for Miaka, but now he would accompany the bandit and make Noraku pay for what he had done to her. Watching his demon body burning in the purifying flames of Suzaku would be incredibly satisfying.


	22. Showdown

The hard heels of Tasuki's boots clacked noisily against the polished marble floors of Naraku's palace. He walked with determination, Chichiri following closely behind him. The distant sounds of fighting could be heard through the walls – sword clanging noisily against sword, arrows whistling through the air and the howls of pain as they reached their targets. With any luck Hotohori and Nuriko would be joining them inside shortly.

Tasuki followed the long maze-like corridors of the palace as they led him towards his unknown destination. They saw no one else as they journeyed – the castle was eerily silent, as if the walls were holding their breath in wait for the action that would follow. The bandit stopped suddenly before a large set of double doors and stared up at them thoughtfully.

"We're here," he said matter of factly, his tone not leaving room for argument. Tasuki stared up at the doors as if pondering whether to go through them or not. Should they wait for the others or go ahead alone? The rage inside of him demanded that he go charging in alone, tessen blazing, and slaughter Naraku before he had a chance to move. Reason, however, seemed to be winning out. If he went in alone he might die without avenging Miaka and then where would he be? He'd be no better off than he was now. He knew he should wait for the others - they would want their chance at revenge as well. He wasn't the old one who had loved her.

Chichiri shivered as he stared up at the wooden doors, all the hairs on his neck standing on end. The palace was engulfed by a demonic aura so strong it felt as if they were walking through a thick fog. Chichiri coughed, trying to clear the leaden weight from his lungs, but to no avail. This Naraku was much stronger than he could have predicted. Chichiri's hands tightened around the cool metal of his staff as his body leaned heavily against it. He was disgusted with his own weakness. Pain ripped through every part of him and yet he continued to push himself forward, step after painful step. He had to…for her.

A large commotion at the end of the hall caused both warriors to turn. The sound of feet pounding hard against the marble floors grew louder as it neared. Within seconds Nuriko and Hotohori flew around the corner, running at full speed, followed not far behind by a large group of soldiers. Tasuki understood the situation immediately and stooped to set Miaka's body on the ground. Pulling his tessen out he raised it behind his head and shouted the words that would bring the iron fan to life.

"REKKA SHINEN!"

With yelps of surprise Nuriko and Hotohori leapt out of the way and hit the floor hard, covering their heads. The soldiers behind them weren't as lucky and were engulfed by a large ball of orange fire. With a nod of satisfaction Tasuki wordlessly put the tessen back in its holder and picked Miaka up once more, cradling her protectively in his arms. As the acrid black smoke cleared, the figures of Nuriko and Hotohori slowly became visible once more.

"Nice shot!" Nuriko commented, looking behind him at the now empty hallway. With hands on his hips he stared at the other two warriors smiling. Hotohori had stood up by this time as well and was occupied with rearranging his golden armour. The red phoenix of Suzaku still blazed brightly on the chest plate. He was the first to notice that something was amiss.

"Miaka!" he gasped. "What has happened to her?" His voice was smooth and rich, the result of years of imperial etiquette training. His brows knitted together with concern as he took in scene Miaka's limp body resting in the solemn Tasuki's arms. Tasuki looked down at Miaka as if only then realizing that he was actually carrying her. He shoulders raised in a sort of half shrug and he looked up shamefully to meet Hotohori's gaze, his own eyes dark and hopeless like the void of a black hole. He held Miaka's body out as if offering her up to the emperor as a gift. Within two strides Hotohori was before him, peering curiously down into Miaka's face. Taking her hands in his he let out a startled gasp. Tasuki couldn't bear to look at him as he felt the cool skin of Miaka's face and the stillness of the pulse in her wrist.

"Tasuki…is Miaka-?" The rest of the words caught in the emperor's throat. He didn't want to say them aloud in case they actually came true. He held Miaka's limp hand tightly in his own and rubbed it, absentmindedly trying to warm her cold flesh. Tasuki looked away defiantly. _How can I tell them that I was the one who killed her? How would they react if they knew?_ Nuriko stepped forward now, his hands clasped together at his chest as if holding himself back from touching the priestess's body.

"What happened Tasuki? Chichiri?" He looked to each of them for answers, yet an uneasy silence hung thickly in the air. Tasuki bit his tongue, refusing to speak. Chichiri took it upon himself to relive the painful story for Nuriko and Hotohori. With halted breath and painful grimaces due to his injuries, he explained what had happened out in the gardens. Expressions of shock were frozen on the faces of the other warriors and the painful tragedy spilled from the monk's lips. When he told them of Tasuki's part in everything they looked at him with disbelief, their surprise turning to sympathy and sadness. They mourned the loss of their friend but felt for the bandit as well. They all knew how he had cared for her. For him to have been the one forced to do what he did…it was utterly tragic. Hotohori shook his head.

"You must be commended for your strength. I had that same choice to make and I could not find it within myself to do it. I did not have the strength to do what was right then, but I am thankful you had it now." Nuriko reached out to comfort Tasuki but he shied away. Refusing to look at either of them he stared at the floor.

"Don't touch me," he muttered, his voice thick with emotion. "Once we kill Naraku I'm leaving. I don't deserve to be with any of you after what I've done." Nuriko pulled his hand away as if Tasuki's words had scorched him.

"Tasuki you can't be serious? We don't blame you for Miaka's death!" Hotohori nodded, agreeing. The bandit only glared at them.

"I don't care what you think! It doesn't bring her back does it? Come on, let's get this over with!" Turning on his heel Tasuki kicked open the heavy wooden double doors and strode inside. Exchanging worried glances, the other three warriors followed steadily behind him.

The room they entered was cold and dark. The marble floor from the hallway extended inside this room as well and the stone walls only made it all the more bleak and foreboding in appearance. From what they could tell, the room was empty with the exception of a large throne upon an altar which lay far ahead of them. Chichiri gasped at the strength of the demonic aura which permeated every corner of the room.

Tasuki continued to trudge forward, not caring if the others followed him or not. His life had one purpose now, to avenge Miaka's death. Once that was complete he didn't care what happened to him. Suddenly a life of banditry seemed quite appealing. Perhaps all the looting and pillaging might somehow fill the void that had been created by Miaka's death. _At least then I won't have to worry about what anyone thinks of me, _he thought bitterly. _Maybe then I can live without feeling their looks of disappointment. Ya can't disappoint anyone when you're a bandit – they already know you're bad. _

Tasuki's face darkened as more melancholy thoughts took hold of him. _They all think I'm weak. Hell, I am weak. Everything that's happened has been because I was too weak to hold myself back. Chichiri warned me not to get involved! If I'd just listened to him maybe Miaka would still be alive. I should be the one whose body is turning cold, not her. It's because of me that she's gone. _

Stopping before the large stone altar, Tasuki kissed Miaka gently on the forehead and set her body on the ground. Pulling his tessen out he held it ready in his hand, his other balled into a tight fist. He looked around at the empty room with disgust. Breathing air deep into his lungs for the first time since the garden he called out Naraku's name. The word hung heavily in the air as the four warriors stood with their bodies tense, waiting for a reply. The seconds dragged and still no response was made. Tasuki felt the rage boil up within him.

"Dammit Naraku! You coward! Come out here and fight me like a man!"

A large purple light shot out suddenly from the shadows, striking Tasuki full in the chest. He was thrown back and landed hard on the cold marble floor. It took him a moment to recover from the shock before he leapt to his feet his face contorted with rage.

"Are you so weak that you gotta fight from the shadows Naraku?" As if on cue, the one called Naraku stepped from the shadows and into the light. A dim purple glow surrounded his body like a shield and glinted off the shiny metal of his armour. A helmet shaped like a dragon's head casually rested in one hand revealing the face that had haunted their thoughts for weeks.

The warriors were stunned into silence by his appearance. He looked exactly like Nakago, back from the dead. His hair was blonde, his skin fair and pale. He glared down at Tasuki from his place on the altar, his icy blue eyes showing no emotion or warmth, they were as cold and unfeeling as every other part of the palace.

A smirk spread across Naraku's lips as he took in the scene before him. Four injured warriors, all hell bent on punishing him for the death of their priestess. Their determination to kill him was almost comical. With a flick of his wrist he engulfed Nuriko, Hotohori and Chichiri into purple barrier much like his own. Though they tried to struggle against it, their bodies were completely frozen. They were helpless in Naraku's hands. All they could do now was watch as the battle between Naraku and Tasuki unfolded. The sickening smirk never left Naraku's face as his attention turned from the three trapped warriors to Tasuki's scowling face.

"You are no match for me. I will kill you," he stated matter-of-factly. Tasuki nodded solemnly.

"Probably. But if I'm goin' down I'm gonna to take a big chunk of you with me."

With a cry Tasuki leapt at Naraku with his tessen blazing. Naraku easily avoided the first few attacks. The bandit took another swipe at the demon, this time nicking his armour. He heard the iron tessen 'ping' as it made contact, the vibrations traveling up his arms in waves. Panting from his efforts, Tasuki looked around with surprise to see that Naraku had vanished yet again.

"If you are gonna fight at least do it properly you slimy bastard! You haven't even attempted to attack me yet!"

"I was having too much fun watching you!" Naraku replied mockingly from the shadows. A tiny ball of light emerged from the dark and hit Tasuki square in the chest, throwing him backwards onto the floor. He slid several meters before finally skidding to a stop beneath Chichiri. Looking up to his comrade for support he grunted, realizing that the others were still unable to move or speak. Using his tessen as a prop, he pulled himself to his feet and walked back towards the altar.

"That was weak Naraku. I'm disappointed in you. That one didn't even keep me down," he taunted. Sneering, Naraku released another blast towards Tasuki, sending him once again reeling backwards. He connected solidly with the floor and skidded hard into a rough stone pillar. His body now aching from fighting two battles, he was slower to get up but still managed to pull himself to his feet.

"Give up now or your friends will suffer," Naraku warned as Tasuki got closer to him. Tasuki ignored his threats and held his tessen before him again.

"Blah blah blah," he mocked, his eyes fiery with determination. He was ready to kill this demon. He knew he had it in him, he just had to wait for him to make one little mistake.

A smirk spread across Naraku's face as he lifted his hand into the air, palm upwards, and curled it into a tight fist. Tasuki understood at once what he was doing when he heard the screams of pain from behind him. Whirling around, he watched with horror as Chichiri, Nuriko and Hotohori were tortured within their purple prisons.

"Don't worry about us! Do what you have to to kill Naraku!" Chichiri yelled, using every ounce of his power to break through the barrier. Tasuki nodded dumbfounded, his eyes wide with shock. It killed him inside to see his friends being hurt while he stood by helpless to stop it. He had already lost Miaka to this monster, would he now lose everyone else he loved as well? Chichiri was right though; the only way to save everyone now was to kill Naraku once and for all. Turning back around he stared down his opponent, trying to look as menacing as possible.

"You won't break me. Don't ever underestimate a Suzaku warrior!"

Disappointed that the bandit was not so easily broken, Naraku looked around the room for inspiration. Finally his eyes rested on Miaka's body. Tasuki followed the demon's gaze and broke into a sprint, his pain momentarily forgotten. Naraku had tortured her body for weeks, he was damned if he was going to let him do it again now that she was dead.

Naraku let a large ball of electricity fly through the air towards Miaka. Taskui managed to throw himself on top of her in time, absorbing the brunt of the blast. He cried out is the electricity coursed through his body, lighting his insides on fire, or so it felt. When the energy finally dissipated, he lay with his body draped over Miaka's, panting heavily. Everything felt numb, his body, his brain, his heart. Was he even still alive? He looked down with relief to see that Miaka had remained untouched. He had finally been able to save her – he had spared her body one last torture by that demon's hands and it made him happy.

He heard Naraku's boots thumping down the stairs of the altar towards him but he no longer cared. Let Naraku kill him if he must, it would be worth it if it meant that he could see her again. Tasuki let out a gasp of pain as Naraku used his metal toed boot to kick him so he was lying on his back facing the ceiling. He peered down at the bandit's bloody and broken body with satisfaction.

_This is it. This is the culmination of everything you have worked for. Once this warrior is dead the others won't be a problem. Then, you'll finally take control of the beast gods and become all powerful in both worlds! _

Tasuki looked defiantly into Naraku's eyes, daring him to make a move. He knew what was coming next, he could tell from the satisfied look in the demon's eyes. Closing his eyes for what he thought would be the last time, Tasuki waited for the pain that would soon bring him peace. He was surprised when he felt a gentle, warm sensation travel through his entire body. Opening his eyes fully he looked at his hands only to see that they were surrounded by a warm red glow. _Suzaku? But why would Suzaku protect me?_ he asked himself.

Tasuki had no idea what was going on until he heard a sound which made his heart stop within his chest. He dared not turn his head to look at the source of the soft voice that sent chills up his spine.

"It's over for you Naraku. This time your fight is with me."


	23. Suzaku Returns

**Author's Note: I know, I know...the last one was a bit of a cliffhanger. Sorry for leaving you guys high and dry, but as promised here is a very fast update :) Please keep reading and reviewing! I love hearing your feedback.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naraku took an unconscious step backwards as the piercing green eyes of the priestess burned into his own. The red light of Suzaku surrounded her body just as it had done to the red-haired warrior.

_How is this possible? She was dead; I felt it. There was no warmth within that body!_ Naraku felt himself going mad as he tried to understand how the priestess could have possibly been resurrected. After working so hard and for so long would this mere woman now be the end of him?

Sneering, the demon threw a bevy of powerful blasts towards Miaka, each one deflected by Suzaku's barrier. She was untouchable, completely immune to his powers. Realizing this, Naraku backed away, looking hastily for an escape route. Miaka wasn't willing to let him leave. Putting her hands together she prayed aloud to the priest god for his help.

"Suzaku, hear me now. Help me to defeat this evil, for all of our sakes."

Miaka closed her eyes in concentration, silently whispering her prayer to the beast god over and over. Tasuki finally gathered the courage to look at her and his breath caught in his throat. She was a vision – hovering several inches above the floor, her beautiful body, no longer broken or burned, was surrounded by a beautiful red glow. When her eyes turned to him and a tiny smiled crossed her lips, Tasuki felt his stomach drop.

How had she possibly come back? He was so sure she'd been dead. Had Suzaku decided to spare them all from Naraku's wrath? Tasuki's mind reeled with possibilities but all he could do was stare dumbstruck as Miaka took on Naraku, alone. The barrier increased in both size and intensity and began to swirl around her in a powerful cyclone of energy. The figure of the beast god slowly began to emerge from the light, his body become more and more solid as Miaka's power increased. Closing his eyes, Suzaku placed his hands overtop of hers, and slowly began to take possession of her body. The warriors watched in stunned silence as Miaka became one with the beast god. Each of them feared what would happen to her once it was all over. Would the beast god finally consume her as the others had done to their priestesses?

When Suzaku had completely entered Miaka's body her eyes opened wide. Turning a fiery red gaze towards Naraku, she placed her hands before her and formed a large ball of chi. Naraku remained rooted to where he stood by both fear and fascination. He couldn't believe that after all of his careful planning it would be a worthless priestess who would be responsible for his demise. He understood just then that the true power of the Suzaku warriors lied in her ability to guide them and kicked himself for not realizing it sooner.

Naraku didn't have a chance to relive more regrets. Miaka shot her ball of chi directly at him and it engulfed his body in one sweep. The blast was so powerful it shook the palace to its very foundations, causing pieces of the ceiling to begin to fall and smash into the marble tiles. As the smoke and debris dissipated, the warriors could see that Naraku was gone; his body completely annihilated in the blast. The barriers around Nuriko, Hotohori, and Chichiri also disappeared and they crashed unceremoniously to the floor. The fiery glow still surrounded both Miaka and Tasuki.

Miaka turned towards the bandit, her eyes still a fierce red, and stared at him as if she were looking into the very depths of his soul. Tasuki put a hand to his chest and felt his heart racing beneath his palm. Out of Miaka's body came the deep baritone voice of Suzaku, both awe inspiring and frightening at the same time.

"Tasuki of the Suzaku Seven. You have proven yourself worthy as a warrior today. Your willingness to sacrifice yourself to protect the priestess, even in death, has awoken me from my dormancy. I will give her back to you only if you can swear to me that you will protect her with as much dedication as you have shown today until the day you die." Tasuki nodded soundlessly and pushed himself forward as a sudden question occurred to him.

"Suzaku? Is that why you brought Miaka back to life?" Miaka's head shook back and forth "no".

"No. I did not bring the priestess back to life. That was entirely your doing."

"What!" Tasuki's eyes opened wide with shock. "How's that possible? I didn't do anything!"

Suzaku nodded his head, understanding the warrior's confusion. Speaking slowly and smoothly he tried to explain.

"When each of you was given a gift at the start of this mission, yours Tasuki was the gift of life."

"So THAT'S what he got!" Nuriko whispered to Hotohori behind his hand. Hotohori nodded silently, secretly miffed that all he'd received was some lousy armour. They had long wondered why Tasuki's gift had failed to appear along with their own.

"When you kissed the priestess that night many months ago, it was not the leaf of the Dragon's Blood flower which saved her - it was your desire for her to live. Your kiss also brought her back from death when she sacrificed herself to save you during your battle against Taka. The same is true of tonight's events. While you could not release the hold Naraku's poison had over her, by killing her out of mercy you were able to once again bring her back from death."

Tasuki sat on the floor stunned. Suzaku nodded once, knowing that the warrior finally understood his power. He looked at each of his servants in turn and nodded once more as if thanking them for their efforts. Everyone bowed back with the exception of Tasuki who was still in too much shock to move.

"I will give your priestess back to you now." They all watched in awe as the red light slowly began to fade from around Miaka's body. She became limp once more and fell with a sigh to the floor, her legs crumpling beneath her.

Tasuki was the first to crawl to her side. Pulling her onto his lap, he held her upright and watched her face anxiously until she began to stir. Opening her eyes slowly, she blinked once and then focused her gaze on him. The bandit felt butterflies take over his stomach as a smile appeared across her face. He'd thought he'd never see the mossy green of her eyes or the sweet smile of her lips again. Allowing tears of happiness to flow freely from his eyes he smiled down at her.

"Miaka…is it really you?" She nodded sweetly.

"Yes Tasuki, it's really me. You saved me from him." In a rush the other warriors ran to greet them, smiles plastered across their faces, and the tender moment was quickly over.

"Do you think you can walk?" Nuriko asked, looking her body over for any signs of broken bones or bruises. Miaka nodded.

"Yeah I think so. I feel fine now! Suzaku used his power to totally heal me!" Pushing herself up off Tasuki's lap Miaka stood, brushing imaginary dirt from the back of her skirt. Extending her hand down, she helped the bandit to his feet. Tasuki held her gaze and her hand longer than necessary until Miaka turned away, a blush shading her cheeks.

What would happen to them now that they finally were free to be together? Would she stay in the book world with him or return to her own world alone? Miaka let his hand slip from her fingers as she was carried away by the other three warriors. Tasuki stared after them for a moment, caught up in his own thoughts, before realizing that they were leaving without him.

"Hey! Wait up!" he demanded and took off hobbling towards them.


	24. Miaka the Nursemaid

**Author's Note: This chapter is pretty light-hearted all round. After all the stuff I put these characters through I figured they needed a break. Important stuff is revealed in this one though so don't skip it! Thanks again for reading!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next several weeks Miaka played nurse to the four warriors at Hotohori's palace in Konan. Dressed in a white nurse's uniform, she spent time with each of her friends, catching up and reminiscing about fun times they'd shared together. Everyone noticed the new light that emanated from within her. Since the incident at Naraku's palace she hadn't been as down as she'd been before. It was almost as if she'd come to terms with Taka's loss and was finally beginning to move on with her life. Her face was constantly smiling as she replaced bandages, brought soup and sandwiches from the kitchen, and listened to their stories.

Though she tried to spread her time out evenly between the four warriors, she found herself drawn to Tasuki's bedside. She took every opportunity she could to visit him, even if it was only for a few moments. She did owe her life to him after all. Tasuki hadn't said much since they'd returned, but he liked to listen as Miaka spoke about her life back home and how things were with Yui and Tetsuya. Generally Tasuki would nod and listen attentively and even laughed sometimes when she told a particularly funny joke even thought it hurt his ribs.

On one day in particular though, he was more silent and brooding than usual. Miaka looked at him, concern written on her features and took up his hand in hers.

"What's wrong Tasuki?"

Tasuki sighed heavily, his shoulders drooping as if a large weight were pressing against them. "Are you happy here?" he asked quietly. Miaka sat back, surprised at the question. She thought for a quiet moment before answering.

"Yes, I am. I'm always happy when I can be with my friends." Tasuki nodded.

"I meant with me. Are you happy here with me? I need to know. I can't move on until I know how you truly feel about me." Tasuki paused dramatically. Taking a deep breath he continued, but averted Miaka's gaze. "I love you Miaka and I wanna be with you more than anything in this world. You're my heart and I don't think I can go back to living without you again but I can't ask you to stay here in the book world and give up your life on the other side. As much as it would kill me inside, I need to let you go if that's what you want." Tasuki turned to face Miaka and tried to read the expression on her face. She appeared thoughtful as she looked at him. She nodded to herself as if finally agreeing on an answer and smiled.

"Tasuki I care about you too. You risked your life to save me over and over again and you brought me back to life. I could never even begin to thank you for everything you've done for me."

Tasuki looked away. He knew where her words were leading. She was just buttering him up before telling him to take a hike. He could feel the anger tighten in his chest but couldn't allow it to take over. He had to hear her out, it was the least he could do and besides, he would never have closure if he didn't. Miaka saw the change in Tasuki's face and knew he was closing himself off to her. Deciding to change her tactic, she took Tasuki's large rough hand within her own and placed it on her belly. He looked up at her confused and was surprised to see she had tears in her eyes.

"Tasuki I wasn't sure if I could tell you before. I didn't know how you still felt towards me, or if you even still trusted me after everything I put you through so I didn't say anything. I didn't even know if you were ready. It was kind of a shock for me too but I'm okay with it now, I'm happy about it actually." Tasuki's brows knit together in confusion as Miaka rambled on nervously.

"Miaka," he said, cutting her of mid-sentence. "What the heck are you talkin' about?" A blush crossed her cheeks and she looked down embarrassed. She'd just assumed Tasuki would understand. She never thought he wouldn't have had experience with this type of thing before. With a nervous laugh she looked down at his hand resting on her belly.

"Well…" she began slowly, "the thing is Tasuki…I'm having a baby…our baby." Tasuki's eyes widened with surprise as he looked down at Miaka's belly and then once more into her eyes that were shining with fresh tears.

His mind brought him back to that night months before when he and Miaka had been together for the first time. She'd been possessed by Naraku at the time…he'd felt so betrayed after that…but to think that she'd become pregnant! He was completely blown away. He simultaneously felt overjoyed and sick to his stomach. Miaka hadn't willingly slept with him - it was something Naraku had forced her to do. What if she really didn't want the baby because of what'd happened and was only keeping it now because she felt obligated to? Tasuki wrapped his arms around her body, drawing it into his chest.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked softly. "You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to. I know you didn't choose to be with me that night, so if you'd rather not have the baby I'll understand…" Tasuki felt immensely guilty, the sickness of it hitting him hard, like a brick, in the gut. At least now Miaka had a way out if she wanted one. He pushed the happy thoughts of being a father out of his mind, preparing himself for Miaka's answer. He couldn't believe it when he felt her shake her head 'no' against his chest.

"At first it made me so mad knowing what Naraku had made me do to you," she began softly, residual traces of anger ringing in her voice. "I was beginning to fall in love with you Tasuki and I wanted everything to be perfect for us when we…but Naraku took that away from us! When he told me I was pregnant I thought he was lying but over the next few weeks I realized he was right. I really was pregnant with your baby.

"The entire time I was at Naraku's castle I thought over what I wanted. At first I thought of getting rid of it so I could just go home, but as time went on I realized that some good had come out of Naraku's evil. I've grown to love this baby more than anything. I want to keep our baby and I want you to be the father. I want the three of us to be a family here in Konan.

"If you'll have me Tasuki, I want to be your wife. I want us to have a house where we can raised our children and grow old together. I know I'm asking for a lot, and I understand if you're not ready for all of this. I just want us to finally have a chance to be happy together."

Tasuki said nothing for a long while. He sat thinking while softly stroking Miaka's back and she gave him the time to process everything. It was understandably quite a lot to take in all at once. Finally he spoke, his words coming out thick with emotion.

"You're an amazing woman Miaka. I've always hated women but never you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember and to find out now that you're going to have my child? It feels like I'm in a dream! I never thought a woman was beautiful as you would want to be with someone like me. You're so perfect and I'm…well…I'm just me. I just don't want you to regret anything down the road or wish you'd made another choice."

Miaka laughed softly against his chest. "Oh Tasuki don't be silly! I've given this a lot of thought. You're the one I want to be with! I've been walking around this palace on cloud nine just thinking about how I would tell you!" Tasuki grinned and squeezed Miaka into a tight hug.

"Miaka if you were my wife I would be the happiest man in the world!"

"Well then, I guess it's settled!" Miaka sang cheerfully. She wrapped her arms around Tasuki's neck and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. The smiles never left their faces as they laid down side-by-side on the bed. Miaka laid her hand against his chest, absentmindedly running it over the bare skin beneath his shirt.

"What do you think of the names Kouji for a boy and Korin for a girl?" she asked tentatively after several moments of comfortable silence. Tasuki's hand came up and he clasped Miaka's inside of it and brought it to his lips for a kiss. Looking down at her, he smiled.

"I think they sound perfect."


	25. Welcome to the World Little One

Tasuki paced back and forth across the wooden floor rubbing a hand distractedly through his fiery red hair. Miaka had been in labour for nearly a day with no sign of their child yet. His gut twisted into knots at the thought of what might be happening to her on the other side of the paper screened doors. Nursemaids had been back and forth with towels and hot water all afternoon but he hadn't seen or heard a peep from his wife.

"What if something's wrong? What if there's a problem with the baby? It shouldn't be taking this long should it?" he asked frantically, the panic evident in his voice. Chichiri sat cross-legged on the banister, calmly meditating and praying for Miaka's safe delivery. He opened his good eye and squinted at Tasuki's form as it shifted in and out of the shadows.

He pitied his friend and sympathized with him at the same time. Looking to his side he saw Nuriko and Hotohori standing by just as agitated. Mind you, they weren't pacing a hole into the floor but they were equally as concerned about their priestess's condition. True, the labour seemed to be taking a long time but Chichiri knew from experience that often a woman's first labour was an arduous process. They would just have to be patient.

He told Tasuki as much but it didn't seem to alleviate his fears one bit. He continued to pace becoming more and more agitated with each moment that went by without news from inside. Finally Nuriko had had enough.

"Tasuki! If you don't stop pacing I'm going to beat you until you're unconscious just so you don't put a hole through the floor!"

The bandit stopped walking and smirked at his friend. In all the time they'd known each other nothing had changed. He was always pissing Nuriko off and Nuriko would always kick his ass into shape. Tasuki turned and braced his hands against the wood paneling of the palace walls and pressed his forehead to the cool wood. He silently prayed that Miaka and the baby were both going to come out of this alive and healthy. He no longer had the power to bring her back to life should anything happen during the delivery. Suzaku had told him as much in the weeks following their battle with Naraku. He had been given three opportunities to use his gift and he had used up all three. _I'd give anything to have that power back now_, he thought. _Just so I wouldn't feel so damn helpless! _

"Can you guys believe I'm going to be a father?" he asked suddenly, turning to his friends with a grin spreading from ear to ear.

Tasuki was overjoyed at the thought of becoming a dad and a husband. He and Miaka had married a couple of months after the night when she first told him about the baby. The ceremony had been small, with just the other warriors and a couple of aids it attendance, but it had been beautiful. Miaka looked like an angel dressed in a flowing white silk kimono. Her hair had been bound up with white orchids, and tiny pearls were delicately woven in for decoration. The emperor even gave her a pearl necklace from the imperial collection to wear.

Tasuki remembered the feeling that had washed over him the moment he saw her enter the shrine flanked by her two aids. He was thankful he had Nuriko beside him for support because his knees nearly gave away. He didn't dare to take in a single breath until she was standing before him, her small hands engulfed in his own larger ones. He felt as if he were in a wonderful dream and feared that at any moment he would wake up and realize that none of it was real.

He'd been so nervous that the ceremony seemed to fly by. He hardly knew what he was saying or doing, only that it felt like only seconds had passed before Chichiri was smiling at them both and announcing that they were officially husband and wife. Tasuki had gathered his new bride into him then, kissing her full on the lips as he lifted her into the air and twirled her around. They laughed together as the others clapped and cheered for them. Tasuki smiled with satisfaction remembering the feeling of Miaka's tiny belly pushing against his own. Though it was still small, its solid weight reminded him of everything they had to look forward to in the future.

After the ceremony, Hotohori provided everyone with a lavish feast in the great hall. Miaka's eyes had just about bugged out of her head at the sight of all the food. If her appetite had been large before, it was nothing compared to how much she ate while she was pregnant. She was like a bottomless pit! She would eat an entire dinner and then ask Tasuki to go get her leftovers from the imperial kitchens an hour later. Her antics always made him laugh. He'd never felt so happy in his life. Everything finally seemed to be fitting into place. He had his friends and Miaka by his side, a child on the way, and was already trying to establish an honest career for himself as a farmer.

"You're going to be a great father," Nuriko said simply, smiling at his friend as he casually crossed his arms in front of him. "And thank you for thinking of me and Korin. Even if you have a boy…it still really means a lot to me." Tasuki nodded, not bothering to tell him of course that the names had been Miaka's idea.

"I'm just looking forward to being an Uncle! To think, me and UNCLE!" Hotohori exclaimed excitedly. He'd been gushing to Miaka for weeks about the many ways he would spoil his new little niece or nephew. Miaka, her large belly protruding out and her swollen feet elevated, would always smile and graciously thank the emperor for his kind intentions but insisted it wouldn't be necessary. All of the warriors were going to be Uncles to their new baby and she wanted them to be thought of equally. Hotohori would always pat her thigh patronizingly and stroll away leaving Miaka to roll her eyes towards the ceiling with exasperation.

Chichiri had done his part too, bringing Miaka herbal supplements to help with her morning sickness as well as others in the later months to relieve the swelling in her feet and the aches and pains in her body. The monk also prayed for her and the child daily in the temple and set up charms for good health and prosperity throughout the palace for them. Miaka had been touched by the way in which Chichiri humbly cared for her. One day while she sat out in the gardens with Chichiri at her side, as he usually was, she asked him if he would like to be the child's god-father. Once Miaka explained what a god-father was, since there were no such things in the book world, he was humbled.

"Miaka, I am honoured that you would think of me for such an important position. Are you sure someone like Nuriko or Hotohori wouldn't be better? They have experience with children after all, and I well…" Miaka had brushed away his doubts with a wave of her hand.

"Nonsense!" she'd scoffed. "You've been by my side every day taking care of me and this baby. I want you to be the god-father, no one else. I know that if things had turned out differently you too would have made an amazing parent." Chichiri blushed and bowed his head embarrassed. No one got to him quite like she did. Finally with a shrug he looked up at her smiling.

"Well if you insist, then I would be more than happy to accept!" Miaka's smile lit up her entire face and she pulled Chichiri into an awkward hug due to her large belly which tended to get in the way.

Smiles brightened the faces of the four warriors as they reminisced about their time with Miaka over the past few months. Though none would say it out loud, they were happy she'd decided not to return to her own world. Things just weren't the same when she wasn't around. The palace wasn't as happy, their own lives didn't feel fulfilled and they themselves didn't feel complete. Miaka was the glue which held their entire world together.

A loud cry from Miaka stole into the night air causing each warrior's head to snap up. They waited with bated breath for another cry or news from inside. They heard nothing for a moment but then another pained cry emerged from the priestess. Tasuki went white as a ghost and he held onto the banister for support. Nuriko looked at him sympathetically knowing that all he wanted to do was burst right through that flimsy door and run to her side. They all felt it, the all consuming desire to protect her, even when they knew there was nothing they could do.

Another cry came from inside, this time however Miaka called out for Tasuki. He looked to Nuriko and Hotohori but they only shrugged. Neither of them had ever been in a delivery room before. All they knew was that it was bad luck for a man to be present during the delivery. Tasuki looked to Chichiri for support, his eyes pleading. With a sigh the monk nodded and motioned towards the door.

"Go to her. She needs you now." Tasuki nodded and quickly stepped to the door. Another cry from inside, this one louder than the others, caused him to hesitate but he quickly shook himself to his senses. The others watched as the screen slid soundlessly closed behind him. The hours seemed to pass by excruciatingly slow from that point onwards. The quiet of the night was repeatedly broken by Miaka's cries. Chichiri stopped a nurse carrying fresh towels on her way back into the delivery room and gave her a small bag with herbs inside. He instructed her to brew it into a tea and give it to Miaka.

"It'll help with the pain," he said uncomfortably. The nurse nodded knowingly, giving each of them a reassuring smile before disappearing behind the screen into the elusive delivery room. It wasn't long before the night suddenly became quiet. There were no more cries from Miaka which was both a blessing and worrisome since they hadn't heard the high pitched wails of a newborn either. Chichiri, Nuriko and Hotohori listened intensely for any hint of news, their bodies tense with anxiety, a million fears running through their minds. As if to answer them, a tiny wail broke into the night. They exchanged glances and let out a collective sigh of relief as the sound washed over them.

"So guys, what do you think it's going to be?" Nuriko asked with a big smile on his face.

"I think it's going to be a darling little princess," Hotohori announced wistfully, looking starry eyed. Nuriko laughed and looked to Chichiri.

"I've always known she was having a boy, ya know," he said simply. Nuriko nodded while squinting at the monk suspiciously.

"Suuure ya did."

The group was in the middle of arguing about the gender of their new little niece or nephew when the screen door opened. Tasuki emerged white faced with sweat beading across his brow. In his arms he held a tiny bundle wrapped in white linen sheets. He stepped out into the night air, never for a moment taking his eyes off the child in his arms. Bringing the baby closer he held it towards the others so they could peer down into the face of the newest addition to their family.

The baby had brown hair like Miaka. Its tiny face was scrunched up and purple in colour as the blood rushed beneath the paper thin new baby skin. A single tiny fist protruded upwards from the white sheets, its fingers lightly opening and closing as if testing their newfound freedom. The babe slept peacefully in Tasuki's arms not making so much as a sound. The three friends gasped in unison.

"Everyone, meet Kouji. Kouji, this is your new family," Tasuki said softly so as not to wake him.

"Oh Tasuki! He's BEAUTIFUL!" Nuriko gushed while patting him on the back. Hotohori nodded as well.

"The child is very attractive. Are you sure you're the father?" he asked jokingly. Tasuki glared at him and they both broke out laughing.

"Yea, he's mine," he said proudly. "It's the Miaka in him that makes him perfect."

"How is Miaka?" Chichiri asked inquisitively. Tasuki tilted his head towards the screen. "She's fine now. Things were a little dicey before but that tea you gave her really helped with the pain. It was smooth sailing after that. I just wish you'd thought of it a little sooner though," he finished with a wry smile, holding up his hand. Across the back were tiny crescent moon marks in the general size of Miaka's nails that oozed blood down to his wrist. He flexed his hand and shrugged.

"It's okay. I figure this is nothing compared to what she just went through. She's sleeping now but I'm sure you guys can visit her tomorrow." The three nodded in unison, taking one last look at their new nephew before departing. Chichiri was the only one who remained behind, sitting once again along the banister.

"Chichiri?"

"I'm going to stay out here for a while longer if you don't mind," he explained as he prepared to meditate once more. Tasuki nodded understandingly and made his way back inside leaving the monk to stand guard.

Chichiri opened his eye once the screen was closed and a smile spread across his face. For the first time in a long time he allowed himself to smile without his mask on. He'd hardly worn it since they'd returned from Naraku's palace, mainly because Miaka insisted it was no longer necessary. At first he didn't believe her, but as time wore on he became more and more comfortable in his own skin. People didn't stare at him horrified as he thought they would and Miaka assured him that his eye was nothing to be ashamed of.

He silently thanked Miaka for everything she had done for him. She had irrevocably changed his life and he was a better person for it. He understood why Tasuki loved her as much as he did. Her genuine care for others and warmth towards her friends would endear her to anyone. Looking up at the clear starry sky Chichiri took in a deep cleansing breath. He felt no evil presence near the palace but decided to stay up and keep watch anyways. After everything she'd done for him, he felt it was the least he could do.


	26. Reflections

**Author's Note: Okay guys...this is it...the FINAL Chapter in my story. Tears It's sad I know but hopefully you've enjoyed the story and this ending doesn't disappoint you. Please feel free to send me your thoughts/reviews on A Friend's Betrayal or any of my other works. I love hearing from you! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed in the past too! Without you guys I never would have finished this. With any luck I'll be back with some new stories soon. Bye for now!**

* * *

Miaka stood in the doorway of the home she and Tasuki shared and shielded the sun from her eyes as she looked out into the fields. Tasuki was labouring away, the sweat gleaming off his back as he weeded and sowed new seeds for the autumn harvest. Standing up, he wiped the sweat from his brow and looked towards the house with a wave. Miaka waved back cheerily and motioned for him to come in for lunch. As she waited, she turned her face towards the sky and let the warmth of the sun soak into her skin.

Despite any initial concerns she may have had about staying in the book world and starting a new life with Tasuki, she was very happy with how things had turned out. Some days though, she still found herself wondering how different things might have been if Taka had lived, if he hadn't chosen to take his own life those many years ago. On those days a lingering sadness would take over her thoughts until Kouji or little Korin did something to make her laugh and suddenly she would remember everything she had to be happy about. She couldn't spend her life living in the past, so why dwell on it?

Wiping the flour from her hands, Miaka turned her back on the warm summer day outside and entered the relative coolness of the house. She gave her eyes a moment to adjust to the changing brightness and took a rare free second to look around with pride at the home she and Tasuki had built together. It was small, but it suited their needs perfectly. Hotohori had offered to let them live in the palace, but her husband had an independent spirit inside of him and really wanted to prove that he could make it on his own.

The entire house was separated into three rooms, with one large kitchen-dining-living room and then two bedrooms at the back. The entire main room could be described as quaint. It had a large wooden table that doubled as a kitchen counter for making dinner and a dining table for eating it. The roughly hewn centerpiece was Tasuki's pride and joy - he'd taken two full weeks just to carve all the wood and build it. There was also a rocking chair in the corner, which Miaka liked to use when she was feeding Korin. A large granite stone fireplace took up the far wall and constantly held a warm glowing fire for cooking and keeping the house warm. The house had none of the luxuries Miaka was used to from her own world, but it was her home nonetheless and she was proud of it.

Taking out a fresh loaf of bread, she began to cut it into slices just as Tasuki walked through the door. He shot her a charmingly grubby smile and dropped his tools and shirt onto the floor. Stalking towards the bedroom to grab a clean shirt, he paused a moment to say 'hello' to Korin as she played quietly in her crib.

"Hello Daddy!" she said as he patted her on the head.

"What's that you've got there?" he asked curiously while watching her play with the dolls Hotohori had given her as a gift for her second birthday.

"I'm playing with my dollies! This one is an empress and this one is an emperor and they're going on an adventure..." Korin's explanation trailed off as she returned to her own world of make believe. Tasuki smiled at her and bent low to kiss her tenderly on the top of the head.

Returning a moment later, pulling a fresh shirt overtop of his muscular torso, he grabbed Miaka from behind and nuzzled her neck.

"And how are you today my lovely wife?" Miaka smiled while shrugging her shoulders to keep him from tickling her neck with his breath.

"Your lovely wife is fine. I made some stew and sandwiches for lunch so I hope you're hungry."

"It smells delicious!" he exclaimed while sniffing the air experimentally. Miaka's cooking had definitely improved since they'd first gotten married. It might've had something to do with her taking lessons from Nuriko, who actually turned out to be a surprisingly good cook.

Stepping over to the door, Tasuki called out into the yard for Kouji. Just like his namesake he was always running off and exploring, trying to find his next great adventure. It was frightening sometimes just how similar to the old Kouji their son really was. Sometimes Tasuki even liked to imagine that his friend had been reborn in the form of their son just so they could grow old together as they'd promised each other they would.

The family had already sat down to eat when little Kouji burst through the door with a basket of fish and a large grubby grin.

"Mom! Dad! Look what I caught!" he exclaimed proudly, setting the basket on the table.

"Oh that's great sweetie! We'll have some for dinner okay?" Miaka said as she brought the fish over to the make-shift sink. Kouji nodded and sat hastily at the table and began to shovel food in his mouth. _Then again, in some ways he's exactly like his mother,_ Tasuki thought wryly as he watched his son eat.

"Yeah! There's a great stream not too far away that's just FULL of fish! I didn't even have to use a fishing rod! I just walked in and picked them up with my hands!" Kouji jabbered on excitedly between bites as his parents exchanged knowing smiles over the top of his head.

Korin began to cry in her crib, feeling left out from all the excitement. Miaka pulled her out with soft shushing noises and bounced her lightly on her hip. The tiny red-haired wonder stopped crying immediately and began to giggle as she played with her mother's hair.

"After Korin goes down for her nap there's something I want to show you," Tasuki said seriously as he cleaned up his dishes from the table. Miaka nodded and looked longing at the half-eaten lunch on her plate. With a sigh she resigned herself to eating it later.

Motherhood had not boded well for her weight since it seemed that she never had a moment to eat. The second she would sit down at the table Korin would cry or Kouji would drop his dish and need a new one or Tasuki would ask her to get some more bread. Tasuki did help out quite a bit with the little ones though, often taking them out to the market with him just so Miaka could have an afternoon to herself to relax and unwind. As hectic as her family life felt sometimes, she found herself feeling quite lonely when they weren't around. It felt as if a part of her were missing until they returned in a loud bustle of excitement and destroyed the silence in the house once more.

It was late afternoon and the sun was just beginning to set in a red sea over the horizon when Tasuki returned from the fields with Kouji at his side. Motioning for his son to wait outside, he went into the house to find Miaka. He smiled when he saw her asleep in the rocking chair with Korin held comfortably in her arms. Setting his tools down quietly on the floor, he walked quietly over and carefully extracted his daughter's tiny body from Miaka's arms. Turning in her sleep, she curled into a ball and nuzzled her head into his chest. Tasuki set her gently down in the crib and covered her with a light blanket before going to wake Miaka up. He squatted down before the rocking chair and watched her sleeping peacefully for a moment before leaning forwards to kiss her gently on the lips. She opened her eyes with a start but quickly relaxed again once she realized who it was.

"Are you ready to go? I've put the little one in her crib," he explained when he saw her look down at her hands expectantly. She nodded and stretched as she stood up, trying to shake the sleep from her bones. Taking her hand, Tasuki led her outside to where Kouji was waiting for them with his back resting casually against the wall. Looking up expectantly he asked if he could go with them, careful to keep his voice down. Miaka looked to Tasuki questioningly since she still had no idea what surprise he had in store for her. Tasuki nodded and Miaka held out her hand, closing it around Kouji's grubby fingers.

The small family walked together, peacefully watching the sun set and the mauve of the night sky begin to creep in from the east. They headed into the forest and shivered at the cool air beneath the canopy of the trees. Kouji let go of Miaka's hand and ran ahead, looking at all the different plants and bugs along the way. Miaka wrapped her hands around Tasuki's bicep and gave it a playful squeeze as they continued to walk side-by-side. She laid her head against it restfully and Tasuki gently kissed her hair.

Even though it'd been nearly six years since they'd first been together he still counted his blessings every day he woke up with her by his side. He knew how much she'd given up to be with him and wanted a way to tell her how much he appreciated it and loved her for it. That's when he'd contacted Chichiri about setting up their little surprise. His stomach erupted into little butterflies as he thought about how she would react.

"So what is this thing you want to show me?" Miaka asked suddenly as if reading his mind. Tasuki faltered, a second of panic taking him over before he collected his thoughts. Patting her hand where it rested on his arm he replied, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

It wasn't long before they reached a small grove dotted with oak and cherry trees. Tasuki stopped and scanned the folliage as if looking for something or someone. He whistled a quick tune and listened for a moment before calling out.

"There ya are! How ya doin Chichiri?" The monk popped out from the top of one of the grand oak trees and landed softly on the grass with Tama the cat firmly planted to his shoulder. Chichiri nodded to Tasuki and then bowed to Miaka with a smile.

"Priestess, you're doing well I hope?" Miaka cried out with excitement and ran to her old friend, wrapping him in a big teary hug.

"Oh Chichiri! I haven't seen you in years! Where have you been all this time? We've missed you so much!" Chichiri relaxed into the hug, bringing one hand to rest on Miaka's back, and closed his eyes enjoying the reunion - it had definitely been much too long.

"Well mostly I've been up at Mt. Taikyoku training and meditating with Taiitsukun, ya know."

"Yeah Chichiri here's been a big help getting together this little surprise for you. I couldn't have done it without him!" Tasuki explained, giving his friend a grateful nod. Miaka looked around the clearing expectantly as if expecting her surprise to suddenly pop out at her. With a laugh Tasuki put his hands over her eyes and began to lead her blindly through the glade. When they finally reached their destination, he removed his hands and waited for her reaction.

Miaka blinked to adjust her eyesight to the changing light and looked down. Sitting beneath a cherry tree was a large piece of jet black volcanic rock that glinted in the last few rays of sunlight. Etched into the stone was the following message:

_In loving memory of Taka Sukunami._

_Beloved friend and faithful warrior of the _

_Suzaku Seven._

_You will always be in our hearts._

Miaka put her hand to her mouth as she read the stone, tears quickly coming to her eyes. "Oh Tasuki...it's beautiful!" she exclaimed breathless. Turning quickly she threw herself at him and hugged him tight. "Thank you."

Tasuki wrapped his arms around her body and relaxed slightly knowing her reaction had been the right one. He'd been so worried she would've thought it wrong somehow considering the circumstances in which they ended up together and in which Taka died. He'd hoped that at least this way she would have some closure and some way to come visit him when she needed to. Regardless of all that had happened between them, Tasuki still considered Taka to be one of his best friends. He was a good man and deserved nothing less than to be honoured and remembered in such a way.

"There's one more thing for you to see as well," Tasuki explained as he turned Miaka so that she was facing Chichiri. The monk nodded and after chanting a quick spell touched his staff to the stone. The air around the stone began to pulse and waver, like ripples in a pond, cascading outwards from where he'd touched. The tree and the stone began to meld and change until they revealed what looked like a modern living room with a couch and TV.

"Tetsuya! They're here!" Yui's voice rang clearly through the clearing. Within seconds both Yui and Tetsuya were sitting in front of the window into the book world grinning from ear to ear. Miaka was so shocked she couldn't speak. Reaching her hand out experimentally she touched the spot where Yui's face was and the air wobbled around her finger like Jell-O. Within seconds the image was clear once more.

"Yui? Tetsuya? But how?" she asked looking back and forth between her two friends and Chichiri. Chichiri's eyes were closed in concentration and he appeared not to hear her so she turned to Yui expectantly.

"Chichiri's been training really hard! He used his powers to create a link between our two worlds so now we can keep in touch. Oh it's so good to see you again!" Yui gushed, leaning forward on her hands and knees.

"How have you been?" It seemed like such an insignificant question considering they had six years of their lives to catch up on. Yui laughed and exchanged a knowing glance with Tetsuya.

"Things have been really good. Our little girl Miaka is three now and she's just adorable."

"What? You named your daughter after me? Yui! I don't know what to say..." Miaka exclaimed embarrassed. Suddenly a young girl stumbled into view dressed in denim overalls and a pink jumper. Her brown hair was tied up in bouncy pig tails and her blue eyes shone with curiosity. Yui picked her up and placed her on the floor in front of them. Miaka smiled at the mini image of herself and waved 'hello'. The girl looked at her oddly, her brows knit together in confusion. With a gentle nudge from her mother she waved before saying "Buh Bye!" and prancing off.

"What about you?" Testuya asked while taking his sunglasses off. It always surprised Miaka to see the bright indigo colour of his eyes since they were so often hidden behind his dark shades.

"Yeah!" piped in Yui, "I hear you're a mama now!" Miaka beamed as Tasuki proudly put his arm around her shoulders. She motioned to Kouji, who was off poking at a wild mushroom with a stick, to come join them. Dropping his stick he ran over and stood in front of her as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Bending down she whispered into his ear. Kouji perked up and waved at both of the figures in front of them.

"Hi there! I'm Kouji and I'm a handful!" Everyone laughed out loud with the exception of Chichiri though a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. Miaka motioned for Kouji to go play once more, giving him a playful pat on the bum as he ran off.

"Everything here is really great," Miaka gushed as she pulled herself in closer to Tasuki's body. "I really miss you guys and Keisuke! When you see him let him know he's an Uncle twice over - we have a little one named Korin at home who's the spitting image of her father." Tetsuya laughed.

"Don't worry I'll tell him. He's going to be so excited! He always asks about you. Finding out he's an Uncle is going to make his day." Miaka bowed in gratitude.

Suddenly Chichiri interrupted their reunion, his voice strained as it broke through his focus.

"I don't wanna cut this short ya know but I can't hold this up for much longer." Miaka nodded understandingly and moved closer to say her goodbyes to her friends.

"Please tell everyone that I'm okay here and that I'm happy. I'll come as often as I can to talk to you okay?" Yui and Tetsuya nodded in agreement. "Bye you guys! I love you!" Miaka blew them a kiss as they waved good-bye.

The scene in the living room began to slowly fade and ripple just as it had when it'd first opened. With a soft 'pop' it disappeared entirely and all that was left was the solid wood of the cherry tree and Taka's gravestone. The wind swept gently through the glade blowing Miaka's skirts around her body and throwing her hair into her eyes. Turning to her side, she looked to the monk who was now bracing himself against his staff. He looked weak and exhausted - being the go between for both worlds had obviously been very taxing on him.

"Thank you Chichiri," she said sincerely and smiled. Turning to Tasuki, her smile grew until it reached nearly from ear to ear.

"And thank YOU for putting all of this together. I couldn't have asked for a better gift! What did I do to deserve someone as great as you?" She walked up to him and went on her tip toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. Tasuki gathered her into him with his powerful arms and held her tightly until he'd given her a very thorough kiss.

"I love you," he said huskily, his voice betraying his thoughts as they broke apart for air. Miaka traced her fingers down the skin of his chest that peeked through his shirt and sent a shiver up his spine. She gave him a knowing smile and nodded her head towards the house. Both of them were entirely wrapped in their own world until Kouji's voice cut through their thoughts like a freight train.

"EW! KISSING! DAD THAT'S DISGUSTING!" he exclaimed while sticking out his tongue. Tasuki laughed out loud and motioned his son towards the path that would lead them home. Kouji looked down the path and then back at the grave stone and hesitated. He looked expectantly at his parents as if wanting to ask a question but not sure what it was he wanted to ask them.

"Daddy, what's that?" he managed finally while pointing to the stone. "Why did it make mommy cry?" Miaka felt Tasuki sigh inwardly before he bent down on one knee to answer his son.

"That is a grave stone. We put them up so we can remember our friends and family who have died before us. It helps us to feel close to them when we get lonely."

Kouji's face scrunched up with concentration as he tried to read the stone. There were no schools for him to attend so Miaka had been teaching him how to read on her own but it was a slow process since it was difficult to keep him sitting still for more than two minutes at a time.

"Who's TA-KA SU-KU-NA-MI?"

Tasuki cleared his throat uncomfortably, not too sure how to explain it. He was thankful when he heard Miaka's voice cut in, clear and calm.

"Taka Sukunami was a man that I loved very much sweetie. He was also a good friend of your Daddy's. He died just a little while before you were born so I still miss him very much. The stone doesn't make me sad it makes me happy because now I have a way to remember him." Kouji nodded his head slowly, trying to comprehend everything. You could almost see the tiny gears in his six year old head churning and processing the new information.

"But can't you remember him without that stone?" he asked pointing to the rock once more. Miaka smiled. It never failed to surprise her how logical children could be.

"Yes I suppose you're right dear. Even without this stone your dad and I can remember all the good times we shared with him. The stone is just our way of honouring those memories. Now others can know how loved he was while he was still alive too." Kouji nodded understandingly and began to look impatiently down the path towards home. Tasuki could tell he was anxious to get inside so he could play with his toys.

"Go on, get going, it's getting dark," he commanded gently, motioning towards home. In a shot Kouji was running up the path ahead of them shouting exclamations of how he would beat them home. Before leaving the glade themselves Tasuki and Miaka turned their attention to Chichiri.

"Do you want to come back with us? We'll give you some dinner and a bed to sleep in," she offered. Chichiri shook his head 'no' and looked towards the darker part of the forest.

"I think I'll be fine on my own, ya know. Don't worry about me. I'll come by and visit you soon. You take good care of her," he said, directing his last comment to Tasuki. The bandit smiled knowingly and nodded his head.

"Of course. See you soon old friend."

"Don't forget about us!" Miaka pitched in as well, positively beaming as she waved. Chichiri gave them both a broad grin before turning his back and walking gracefully into the trees with Tama at his side.

Finally alone, Miaka and Tasuki relished in their moment of silence. Making full use of the opportunity Tasuki tipped his head and kissed Miaka longingly, leaving a promise on her lips of more to come. With a whoosh he lifted her up into his arms and began to carry her down the path. With her head leaned against her husband's chest and her arms wrapped lazily around his neck, Miaka allowed him to carry her back to their home without argument.

The sun had now fully set and millions of tiny stars were beginning to break free from their heavenly boundaries. Gazing up, Miaka saw the constellations twinkling brightly overhead and couldn't help but think that perhaps one of those many stars was Taka watching over her and protecting her as he'd always promised to do.


End file.
